AJ's Angel
by Spiritkit
Summary: AJ's Back he wants redemption and a relationship with his son. Elizabeth is stuck in her past. Can AJ be the one who can make her see her true value? Her eyes haunted his dreams while he was away and now he will do almost anything to call her his. A tragedy from her past comes back with a vengence.
1. Halloween

Hello all! This is an Elizabeth And AJ pairing. I'm starting to write this on AJ's first full day on GH and his only scenes have been with Monica so far. (with flashbacks of Steve) So bear with me this is what I hope for on GH. I own no characters and GH is the Property of ABC. :) you know legal stuff .

* * *

Haunted Star ~ Halloween

AJ walked snuck onto the Haunted Star. No one noticed him His mask completely covered his head. Good thing too. If they knew he was back before he got to see his son, his whole plan could blow up in his face. He needed to see Michael, to talk to him, to say I am your father. If the past few years had taught him anything, it was how important family was. His list of regrets was high. He was not proud of the things he had done. The last time he saw his father would be burned into his mind forever. He loved Alan, with all his heart. He didn't blame Alan anymore for wanting him to pay for the bad things he had done. He had wanted AJ to be a better person to learn his lesson. He had been trying to be a good father. It was a lesson AJ had learned to late for him and his own dad. But maybe, just maybe it wasn't too late for him and Michael. Maybe he could still have a relationship with his own son. It was too late to right some of the wrongs he had done but not too late for Michael.

He had wronged Courtney. He loved her in his own way and his own jealousy of his brother had destroyed them. He couldn't make up for that now. He had made peace with his shortcomings. Grown from them learned from them.

He moved around the room looking at all the people he had known before he had left and taking in the newcomers. Lulu had grown up he remembered her as a kid. His Mom had told him she was married to a cop, Dante, and that he was Sonny's son. Monica had kept him pretty well informed plus he had the Port Charles newspaper as well. So he had a pretty good idea who everyone was. Luke was here. Who could forget Luke? He was glaring at some guy behind the bar. AJ kind of thought it looked like Duke Lavery.

_I guess it true that no one ever really dies here. _He thought to himself.

He waved the waitress past him and continued around the room. Ah there was Carly she was with some new guy he didn't know but she was glaring daggers across the room at the young guy who had the crass woman on his arm. He guessed some things never changed. And there was Sonny. Sonny who had helped Jason and Carly take everything away from him. AJ tried to fight the sickness that rose in him. The anger burned him like a fire. He pushed it down. Remembering, why he came back was not to get vengeance on Sonny but to get to know his son. He turned away from the mobster but not before noticing that he was also glaring at the couple Carly had been glaring at. Interesting, he thought, what you saw when no one knew who you were.

He was turning to scan the room further when he saw her. She looked amazing, dressed as an angel. It was her eyes that caught his attention, they were haunted. She went to the bar her long brown hair glittering under the lights as she sat down on an empty stool. She ordered a drink and looked around the room. She looked so lonely. He understood lonely. She turned in her chair and sipped her drink. She tried to smile at someone who said hi to her. AJ knew exactly who she was. She was one of the last people to see him. She was one of his last memories. In fact, with the exception of his mother and her brother, she was the very last person he saw when he was still alive. Her blue eyes looking into his with sadness and concern and he fell asleep lulled into unconsciousness by the meds he had begged her not to give him. Elizabeth Webber was still beautiful. She was his sisters best friend. She was his brothers friend and lover according to his mother, and she had borne Jason a son, Jake, who had died tragically when her own ex husbands father had hit him with his car. Yes, AJ knew her. He knew it made no sense but it was her eyes that he saw when he went to sleep at night. Something happened to him that last night. His "death" had changed him. He wanted to be a better man. For Michael, for his parents, for Emily, and for her, Elizabeth Webber, his angel. He thought her costume was rather fitting. He wanted to go to her. To talk to her but he knew the timing wasn't right. He had to see Michael first. She was looking around the room when her eyes settled on him. Something in her eyes flashed and his heart skipped a beat. She couldn't know it was him. There was no way. Just when he thought she would get up and cross the room to him Her brother appeared with a pretty hot looking lady on his arm and drew her attention. He turned away. The time would come but it wasn't now. He didn't see her turn around and look at the space he had been standing in. He had already turned away when he did he froze. Standing nearby with a lovely blonde on his arm was Michael.


	2. Brothers and Sisters

Again I do not own GH or any of the characters. I just manipulate them to my will. HAHAHAH lol sorry it's the day before Halloween. I wanna say thanks to my friends from Soap Central for dropping by and checking out my story :) Love you Otter1 and Soapfairy! Also thanks to story followers evilduomom, Speedie22, and sashahailie. Also thanks to sashahailie for the review. Keep the reviews coming I love them and feel free to make suggestions of something you'd like to see or characters you'd like included I am pretty much just going to start out with AJ and Elizabeth's points of view and then add in the other characters. Most of the Drama with Michael and Sonny and Carly will take place outside the story for now but be integrated later as it fits in with AJ &Elizabeth. They will more or less just talk about what is going on. If you want to read a scene I haven't included PM and I will add it in maybe as a flashback I will try to make everyone happy. :)

* * *

Elizabeth sighed as she wrapped herself in a towel. She hated showering at GH, but she just didn't have time today. Olivia had asked her if she wanted to spend a night on the town. She had been feeling a little bit better since Heather was once again locked up in Ferncliff, hopefully never to see the light of day again. That had been a traumatic day. Heather had been railing at Steve, Elizabeth had been in the room to check her vitals. Steve told Heather she would be going away for good and Heather had lost it. She had tried to get out of the bed and fallen to the floor and then, using the bed for support, she had gone off on Steve. Laying in the hard guilt trip. Saying things like, "How could you do this to your own mother? Steven Lars you can't just send me back. Please, Steven Lars, please you are the only one who can help me." And when pleading didn't work she turned mean, "Steven Lars this is your fault, you know. Are you going to stand there and let them punish _me_? Steven Lars you are responsible for me. You should go to jail for your treatment of your mother."

Elizabeth had had enough. Standing in front of Steve, she rallied her anger at the woman who had been torturing her brother relentlessly. "That's it! Heather, You are not his mother!" Heather shrunk back a little, surprised the petite brunette had stood up to her. "Our mother raised Steve. Our mother took care of him. How dare you treat him this way after all you've done. Kidnapping and baby switching, murdering Maggie. You deserve to go back to Ferncliff. In fact, I wish they'd just stick you in a room that you never come out of. You have hurt enough people in Steve's life. In our lives. So why don't you sit down, shut up, and wait for the nice men in the white coats to come and put you back in your straight jacket!" Elizabeth had been advancing towards Heather but Steven had caught her arm to hold her back.

Heather had sprung up seething with rage. "How dare you speak to me this way. You are nothing. You are nobody. Nobody wants you. Nobody. You think I don't know about you little crush on Jason Morgan? But he preferred Samantha to you. And I hear tell Lucky Spencer wanted away from you so bad he ran all the way to Ireland. You are nothing to me! NOTHING! I AM STEVEN LARS' MOTHER!" By the end she was screeching so loud that orderlies had heard her and come in the room she was being held down and given a sedative. As she was going under, Steve had walked up beside the bed. He had leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You are _not _my mother. You never have been and you never will be. My sister is right. My mother, my _real _mother, is the woman who raised me to be a good man. Who raised Elizabeth to be a good woman. That is who _our_ mother is." That said he had walked out of the room grabbing Elizabeth hand and pulling her with him. Closing the door behind them and walking away from Heather Webber for good.

Steve and Elizabeth had grown closer after that day. Heather's words had stung both of them. But they had each other to lean on. Steve and Olivia had gotten closer as well. Olivia's strange visions had started to ease and she was feeling better. Heather's words about Jason and Lucky still haunted Elizabeth. Was she that undesirable? Jason was gone, presumed dead, Lucky had indeed taken off to Ireland. Ric was gone off to California, she heard, after things with Sonny had finally come to a head. Nickolas had even left. She had been trying to rebuild her life but every time she thought she was fine on her own, fate seemed to throw one of these men in her orbit and she was falling all over again. Even though, she knew, It would always lead to her being brokenhearted.

Elizabeth dressed quickly in her clothes for that evening. She still had to pick up the boys and take them to Grams. She was taking them up to an apple orchard up north this weekend. She had asked Elizabeth a few weeks ago if it was okay and Elizabeth had agreed. She didn't know how much time she had left with Audrey but she wanted the boys to spend as much time with her as they could. Audrey was pretty amazing. She could almost run circles around Cam. And Aiden was such a good baby. He hardly ever cried.

She couldn't wait to go out. It had been so long since she had had a girls night. Not since Robin had been here. Elizabeth thought about her friend as she put the finishing touches of her make up on. Those great tequila nights they had had. She finished running her errands dropped off the boys and headed over to Steve's. Lulu would be meeting them at The Floating Rib. Olivia opened the door at Steve's a huge smile on her face.

"Whoa wee girl. You clean up nice. That is a great outfit!" Elizabeth had chosen to wear her favorite pair of jeans and a top that was a little lower cut than she was used to. But she loved the aquamarine color of it. "That shirt! Man your brother is going to have a fit when he sees it!" Olivia ushered her into the room. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a black top that had a little sparkle to it. She leaned over and grabbed her coat and purse. Steve came in through the door as they were getting ready to leave.

"Elizabeth!" She stopped in the act of swinging on her coat.

"What?" She said as he just stared at her. "Steve?" She asked expectantly, her eyes daring him to say something about her top.

Steve shook his head. "Nothing. Have fun. Give me a call when you guys are ready for a ride home." He leaned into Olivia to give her a kiss goodbye and whispered in her ear. _Make sure she keeps the jacket on. _Olivia laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't be such a fuddy-duddy. Your sister looks beautiful and she's a grown woman who can take care of herself." Laughing to two ladies headed out the door and down to the cab that was waiting for them.

The music was really going as Olivia and Elizabeth walked in to the Rib. The was a band playing onstage. They were playing a classic rock song. Lulu waved them over the had gotten them a table near the pool tables. Elizabeth and Olivia waved to Mac as they headed over. Lulu gave them each a hug and sat down motioning to Mac to bring them a round of drinks. After everyone had settled in jackets were taken off and Lulu gave the appropriate "Holy Crap" over Elizabeth's cleavage, they settled in to talk about all things girly and the shots were flowing. They couldn't stop laughing. It was the best Elizabeth had felt in a long time.

"Wow" Lulu exclaimed staring at the door. "Guys, You are not going to believe who just walked in!"

Olivia and Elizabeth turned to see who Lulu was talking about. Olivia had no clue who the guy who walked in was but she couldn't help thinking he was pretty hot. She glanced over at Elizabeth to tell her and noticed her friend was staring transfixed at the door, like she had seen a ghost. But there was also a spark there that Olivia had noticed missing from Elizabeth over the past year or so. Olivia was delighted with this turn of events and decided she was going to help her friend whether she liked it or not!


	3. Girl's Night Out

Thanks for the reviews Sashahailie! I love it! Couldn't wait to write more so here comes another chapter and AJ and Elizabeth's first interaction. He's on the wagon and she's tipsy this ought to be interesting.

* * *

Elizabeth could not believe he was here. AJ Quartermaine. The last time she had seen him she had thought he was dead. A lot of surprises had come about since AJ's return from the dead. Included among them her own brother's hand in it. It wasn't public knowledge of course. Monica had assumed full responsibility for everything. But Steve had told Elizabeth and Olivia the truth. He had faked AJ's death and arraigned for transportation to another hospital under an assumed name. And had in fact gone to check on him several times since then.

Since his return, Elizabeth had yet to see him. She had certainly heard enough about him. How he was pursuing a relationship with Michael. How Michael was slowly coming around. How Monica and the Quartermaine attorneys had helped him side step the law in the kidnapping and attempted murder charges. AJ was free and clear. And he was standing right across the Rib looking directly at her. Elizabeth felt a quivering inside that she wasn't quite sure how to take. Was it fear? She had nothing to fear from AJ. Unless he was still mad at her for giving him the sedative that allowed Asher to try kill him. AJ grinned back at her a lopsided smile that kicked the quivering up a couple notches. He didn't appear angry. Why couldn't she stop looking at him? Elizabeth realized she was staring but couldn't help herself.

* * *

AJ couldn't believe she was here. He came to almost a dead stop when he walked in the door. He saw her almost immediately and he couldn't look away. She looked amazing. Her eyes seemed to glow. She was sitting with Steve's girlfriend Olivia and was that Lulu Spencer? He had eyes only for Elizabeth. The moment drew out. She was staring at him. She wasn't looking away. There was no sneer of disgust or rejection in her eyes. He saw Olivia lean over and say something to Elizabeth who shook her head and the three got back to chatting. AJ moved to the bar to get a club soda. He still wasn't drinking. He had promised himself if he walked again he would never stumble in a drunken stupor and he hadn't. He got a club soda from Mac right before Mac headed over to the ladies' table no doubt at a signal for another round. Elizabeth looked a little flustered. He liked that he wanted her off balance cause she sure made him feel that way.

* * *

"That is one hot looking man." Olivia said with grin on her face. Elizabeth shook her head and turned her attention back to Olivia and Lulu. One was looking at her with speculation the other with concern.

"What?" Elizabeth asked them both.

"Nothing. Not a thing" Olivia smiled and gestured to Mac for another round of shots.

"I don't remember AJ all that well." Lulu was eyeing AJ as he made his way to the bar. "Dante said he skated on a lot of things. Something to do with temporary insanity after having Michael taken away from him again. I don't know but there is something I just don't trust about him."

Elizabeth shook her head. and reached for the shots Mac brought over to them. "Tonight is about us girls." Elizabeth said a little too loudly as she was still shaken by their little moment when he walked in. "So let's just forget about AJ Quartermaine." Elizabeth said raising her shot to her lips she was too distracted to notice the looks on Olivia and Lulu's faces.

"What About me?" AJ said from right behind her chair.

Elizabeth choked and the tequila she had just shot burned straight down. Lulu was staring at AJ and Olivia was trying to help her friend. "Boy do you sure know how to make an entrance." She said looking at AJ as he leaned down to help Elizabeth as well.

AJ squatted down in front of Elizabeth and offered her his drink. She was very red with embarrassment and the tequila that was now sitting in her stomach. She shook her head at the proffered drink.

"It's just club soda."AJ said gently. "It will help." Elizabeth reached for the glass and gratefully sipped.

"What are you doing here?" She said to him. Olivia was fussing over her and Lulu was staring shocked at what was happening.

"Me?" AJ said taking the fourth chair at the table. "Just visiting some old stomping grounds. I was looking for Jake's I guess I was a little surprised to see they changed the name."

Elizabeth got quiet at that. Luke had changed the name for her. For Jake. It was a gesture that had touched her deeply. Tears sprung to her eyes at the mention of the name change. The tequila and the shock of AJ making her emotions run high.

"I'm Olivia Falconeri" She jumped in trying to diffuse the tension. "And This is-"

"Lulu Spencer." AJ chimed in. "I remember you. You were a lot younger when...I left town"

"Falconeri."Lulu finally found her voice. "Lulu Falconeri"

"Lulu is my daughter-in-law" Olivia said with pride.

"Right. You married Dante."

"Who is my son!" Olivia said with a big smile. The band started to play another song. And the four sat there in awkward silence for a moment.

"Olivia is with my brother." Elizabeth finally spoke for the first time since choking. "You remember Steve." The last was said with a little heat. She didn't know why she was irritated.

AJ finally looked at her. "Yes, I do. Your brother saved my life." He tanked Mac for the drink he handed him and looked back at Elizabeth. "I have been meaning to drop by and see him. To thank him. If it wasn't for Steve, I probably wouldn't even be here." He looked Elizabeth right in the eye and that feeling hit her again. That strange quivering in her belly. She desperately grabbed her beer and took a big swig.

The conversation stumbled along mostly between Olivia and AJ. It was getting to know you talk. Olivia asking him where he had been and AJ telling them tales of his recovery and such. Lulu interjecting a bit here and there. Elizabeth stayed mostly quiet the whole situation was a little too surreal for her. AJ tried to talk to her ask her questions but she couldn't help but snap at him a couple times. _What was wrong with her? _She thought. She didn't hate AJ. He just made her nervous. Remembering the things he had done before his "death". Elizabeth had a child kidnapped. She had lost that same child. This was Jason's brother. She just didn't know what to think. Olivia ordered more shots from Mac who was still eyeing AJ like he was a criminal. Olivia asked AJ if they minded if they drank in front of him. He replied that it didn't bother him at all he had put down the bottle years ago and was never picking one up again. Shots came and went and Elizabeth felt herself getting light-headed. Eventually her tension eased and she started to enjoy herself. Lulu even began to relax a little. AJ was at his charming best. Elizabeth remembered that about him. When AJ wanted to he could be extremely charming. Her thoughts flowed one into the next and she lost track of the conversation. So when AJ put his hand out to her and stood up she had no idea why.

"Elizabeth?" He asked.

"Oh go ahead Liz." Olivia said. "When's the last time a good lookin' man ask you to dance" Olivia gave her a little push and the next thing she knew, she was on the dance floor in AJ's arms while the house band played a pretty good rendition of In your Eyes By Peter Gabriel.

The music swirled around her. Her brain was all kinds of fuzzy. AJ pulled her close. The look in his eyes. The quivering was back. It felt like she was somewhere else. The heat in his gaze made her feel like the only woman on Earth. He had her under some kind of spell. When she looked in his eyes she saw something there that she had never seen before. Heat, yes, but something more than that loneliness, aching, and something, well, more. She had been married four times, and she had never seen that look in either Lucky or Ric's eyes. The music swept her away. They continued to dance. AJ's hand gently brushed her cheek and his eyes dropped to her mouth and then back into her eyes. She felt a tug on her insides the quivering increased. Her eyes dropped to his lips and the song came to a close. He led her back to the table and said his good-night to Olivia and Lulu. He told Elizabeth he'd see her soon and He walked out the door looking back only once when he was putting on his coat right at Elizabeth and she knew she was in trouble.


	4. Had a bad Day

Thank you to all the story followers! :) I love the feed back! More reviews please. It helps a lot! I had a little trouble deciding which direction to take this chapter in part of me wanted to go with Elizabeth's perspective but I realized I need to go with AJ one more time. So thanks Guys Keep reading and reviewing! Special shout outs to Lizbeth2003, MackenzieH, and angelbg. SashaHailie as always you give me some of the best ideas :)

* * *

_If anyone thought coming back from the dead was easy they were dead wrong. _AJ thought as he slammed into his apartment. His day had not gone well at all. Michael was still resisting his presence in his life. No matter how hard AJ tried to show him that he loved him, Michael still held back. The two had gone for lunch at Kelly's after another endless board meeting. AJ had tried to talk about ELQ thinking it was common ground. Michael then accused him of trying to use him to get his way with the board. AJ assured him that wasn't true, and switched the topic asking instead about Starr, Michael's girlfriend. Michael told him to leave Starr out of it. And sullenly looked back at his plate. Something had changed. He and Michael had started to build a fragile relationship but it was beginning to crack. Not wanting to push Michael, AJ suggested that they head back to ELQ offering to pay for lunch. Michael had accused him of trying to buy him off. AJ told him it was just lunch, not a car and that he wasn't out to buy his son back. Michael had been angry and stormed off.

The day had taken an unexpected turn for the worse when AJ grabbed his coat to leave Kelly's, and saw Alexis Davis and standing in the doorway with a young woman and a large man by her side. She froze in the doorway staring at him in disbelief. They had already crossed paths once since he returned. She had done her damnedest to get him sent to prison, but the lawyer that Monica had hired still had gotten him off. All it took was to be seen by two different psychiatrists to both say that he had been indeed suffering from Post traumatic stress from having his son taken away from him and the repeated attempted murders by Sonny. Hanging on a meat hook had scarred him and caused a temporary disruption in his rational thought process.

Alexis stared at him in shock. The man at her side glared at AJ and leaned into Alexis' side and said something to her. Alexis shook her head. AJ walked over to where they stood, his heart racing the entire way.

"Alexis I-"

"Why are you here?" She asked. "Why did you have to come back here? We were all fine. We have all moved on with our lives"

"Alexis," He began again. "I'm sorry. I don't know what else I could possibly do or say. But I am so sorry for everything I put you and your family through."

"I don't believe you!" Alexis was pissed. "I don't believe you anymore than I believe your trussed up shrinks. I think you are still the same spoiled little boy who will do anything to get his way" She shook off Shawn's restraining hand. "Molly, go sit down." She turned back to AJ. "You stay away from me and away from my family is that understood?"

AJ felt like he had been yelled at by his own mother. He deeply regretted hurting Alexis and her children. She hadn't deserved what he had done and neither had Kristina. AJ looked back at her, the regret in his eyes genuine. "Understood. I'll leave you alone." with that he nodded to Shawn and walked out the door.

AJ had gone back to work determined to have a better day. He picked up expense reports and was going over the new transportation division. When he heard his assistant yelling from outside his office, "I am sorry, sir, you just can't-" She broke off as the door flung open and Jason stood there.

"It's alright Marcie." AJ said standing up. "Thank you" He said by way of dismissal. He gestured to the chair opposite his desk. "Have a seat, brother"

"I want you to stay away from Alexis Davis and her family" Jason said his face expressionless. "and we are not brothers"

_That was fast_, thought AJ. "Last time I checked, Alan was both of our father"

"That doesn't make you my brother." Jason said stone faced. "Don't you think it's time you packed up and left Port Charles?"

"No I don't." AJ came around the desk and stood toe to toe with his "brother". "I came home for my son. I came home to get my life back. You and Sonny ran me off but I am back. And this time I intend to get everything that was taken from me. I may have made mistakes. I hurt people. I will make amends to those people. But you, you're my own brother and you sold me out for a harlot and a mobster. You stole my son and claimed him as your own. And I had done nothing wrong but have a one night stand with a home-wrecking bitch."

"Don't talk about-"

"Oh I'll say what I want about the woman who lied about Michael being my son. The woman who did her damnedest to keep me out of his life because I was not what she wanted. Who used my son to break up her own mother's marriage, And then married a mobster to keep him away from me. A mobster who got him shot in the head and put in a coma for years. Yeah I know everything. So just get out of my office and don't come back. You've hurt enough people don't you think."

"And you haven't?" Jason said with a slight sneer.

"Oh I have. And I intend to make up for what mistakes I can. You however continue to hurt people and you think you are in the right. Self righteous Jason-too good-to-be-a-Quatermaine-Morgan. You think that you can get away with throwing people away like trash and it's okay because you warned them ahead of time it makes it okay. You who wouldn't even speak to our mother for years because she was beneath you. You who didn't even let our mother know she had a grandson until after he was killed. And then you let her take out her hurt on Elizabeth. You, Brother, are no one's hero. So get out of my office." AJ said the last as he walked over and held open the door.

Jason stormed past him pausing only once to look him in the eye, "This isn't over"

"It never is with us" AJ replied and shut the door in his face. AJ walked over to his window. He rested his head against the cold of the glass letting it cool his temper off. It was the first time he had held his ground with Jason and won. He thought it would have felt better. And it did but it didn't ease the ache of knowing that they used to be friends and that it was his fault that they weren't anymore. AJ knew that all the damage that he had caused, all the hurt he had done to others, the worst of his offenses was getting behind that wheel drunk and causing the accident that had taken his brother away from him. His real brother. What no one knew was that AJ felt responsible for every life Jason took, every person he hurt and every law he bent or outright broke. It all came down to that day. AJ decided enough was enough. He closed his office and went home. On his way to the parking garage his cell rang.

Monica was still irritated with him for moving out of the mansion. She couldn't understand that there were just too many memories there. He needed to prove he could stand on his own. There were power struggles all over ELQ with the passing of his Grandfather last week. Things were looking grim indeed. Monica was lonely he knew that with just her Tracey and the new cook living there, well it was a huge mansion. AJ still needed to get away. His apartment was nice. He had it decorated the way he wanted. He was making his own way rebuilding his life from the ashes of the past.

AJ needed to get out and blow off some steam. he grabbed his bag out of the closet and headed down to the gym down the street. He had signed up when he first came back but had yet to actually go preferring to do his exercises at home. His back may have healed but he the doctors said he needed to follow a daily workout regimen that included specific exercises. He walked out of the locker room and the first thing he saw was her. She was on a stair master her hair swept back in a pony tail. AJ grinned, maybe his day wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. Phys Ed

Okay guys here's the gym scene you have been waiting for. And little bonus one for me :) It's short but well worth it.

* * *

Elizabeth headed for the gym after work. It had been a strange few days for her. Aiden and Cam had gone to visit their Aunt Sarah with Grams. It had been a while since they had seen her. Elizabeth couldn't believe how she and Sarah had grown after all they had been through. Elizabeth knew Grams and Steve were worried about her. After everything that had happened with Jason and Sam over a month ago, they thought she was too fragile to deal with another heartbreak. The fact was She and Jason had been over for a very long time. She loved him, yes she would always love him. He had saved her life. But Jason had chosen Sam and their baby as well he should Elizabeth didn't want to be responsible for breaking up a family. Thinking about what she had almost done switching the tests made her sick but she had come clean before it was too late.

She popped her ear buds in and let the music pour through her as she hopped on a Stairmaster. her mind wandered back to a few days ago at The Floating Rib and her encounter with AJ. That dance had affected her more than wanted to believe. She still got tingles in her stomach when she thought about it. She had wanted him to kiss her. She had wanted it very badly. What was she thinking? This was Jason's brother. She couldn't be attracted to AJ Quartermaine. What he had done the next morning had completely blown her mind. And made sure that he stayed in her thoughts.

* * *

Flashback

The pounding woke Elizabeth. She was unsure if it was the front door or in her head. She groaned as the fog lowly cleared and she realized it was her front door. Squinting at the bright midmorning light she glanced at the clock on her nightstand as she pulled her robe around her. It was already 11 o'clock. She loved having fun with the girls but always hated the morning after.

"I'm coming" She called out and immediately put her hand to her head. Yelling was not an option. She hurried down the stairs to the front door and slowly pulled it open. "What do you...AJ" She ended the sentence with a gasp. Her hands went immediately to her hair and tried to put it in some semblance of order. "Why are you...?"

"Don't worry," he said with that lopsided grin that had her stomach doing flip-flops. "I'm not staying I just thought you could use this after last night. He handed her a large to go cup of her favorite coffee. "And this should help with the rest of it." Elizabeth gratefully sipped the coffee and looked at what else he had for her. "The new cook makes the best croissants and fresh strawberries and some aspirin. You should be feeling like yourself in no time." He grinned again and before Elizabeth could say thank you. (She was still standing there in shock) He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left her standing there in her front doorway an small bemused smile on her face.

* * *

Elizabeth frowned and upped the level on the Stairmaster. She had to stop thinking about AJ. Sure he was charming. Sure his smile caused butterflies to erupt in her belly. But he was AJ Quartermaine, he had done terrible things. She never really knew the whole story about what had happened mostly what she'd heard from Ric in the hospital. She knew that people made mistakes. Lord knew she had made plenty of her own mistakes. She shouldn't judge AJ so harshly. It seemed as if the whole town was judging him and she knew what that was like and she hadn't handled it nearly as well as AJ appeared to be.

The music on her iPod changed again. It was the song she and AJ had danced to at the Rib. She didn't know why she was compelled to add it to her playlist but she loved the song. She redoubled her efforts on the stair master and felt a prickle on the back of her neck. She looked up and locked eyes with none other than the focus of her thoughts, AJ. He gave her that slow melty smile. She couldn't help but think he looked good in his workout clothes. The muscles on his arms were visible through the sleeveless shirt he wore. For someone who had had a broken back, he sure looked amazing. She self-consciously ran a hand across her hair tucked into a ponytail. He moved to the Stairmaster next to her and her heart rate skyrocketed.

She gave him a smile and continued to work out staring straight ahead. She would not get involved with AJ Quartermaine. She couldn't. But why did he affect her so much. He kicked up the pace on his Stair master. She bumped hers up to match. They kept at an even pace for a while both of the working up a sweat. He glanced over at her. She was shimmering. Her pink work out wear looked adorable on her. Her faced was a little flushed. He keyed up the Stairmaster another notch to see what she would do. She glanced over at him and notched hers up as well. They were both sweating and breathing a little harder. He smiled and the two ran up the faux steps at an even pace. She glanced back at him afraid her racing heart had nothing to do with workout. The song had changed on her iPod but she was no longer listening to it. The two kept at it increasing speed until finally, Elizabeth hit the end of her endurance and slid it down to cool down stage. AJ did the same. After another few minutes of longing looks at each other. Elizabeth turned off her machine and threw her towel over her shoulder. AJ hit the stop button on his machine as well. He leaned on the armrests as Elizabeth looked him dead in the eye. "Thanks for the workout." With that she turned away and walked back to the locker room.

"No problem." AJ said more to himself. He couldn't help but stare at her butt as she walked away. He headed for the Locker room all thoughts of his exercise program ran out of his head and a cold shower jumped to the top of the list.


	6. Saturday in the Park

Thanks for all the feedback guys! It's time to get this couple actually talking now. I don't hate Jason but he really did treat Elizabeth like crap and she needs to face that he didn't love her the way she deserved. She needs to break free of Jason and Lucky before she can be free to love AJ not just have the hots for them. So while Jason maybe a jerk right now he won't stay that way I promise. I love him and Sam together but they stepped on a lot of people to be together, mainly Elizabeth. And that needs to be addressed. In case you guys are wondering why I haven't brought many of the other characters into the story it's because I want to establish a solid friendship at the very least between her and AJ first. Also, in coming chapters, I am going to show that AJ and Steve are actually a lot closer than you might think. Remember, he did go to visit AJ at the Hospital in whatever foreign country not too sure on the where yet. Next up is a very Quartermaine Thanksgiving how will things work out with Tracey, Jason, Sam, Daniel, Monica and AJ as well as Alice and the new cook...?

* * *

Elizabeth was happy to finally get her boys back from Audrey. While it was nice for them to be spending so much time with Grams, she needed to be with them. She sat on a bench with Aiden in the stroller next to her while Cam ran around the playground. Nothing made her nearly as happy as when she got to spend time with her boys. They had slowly adjusted to life without Lucky. He called every once in a while but lately the calls had been getting more infrequent. Elizabeth did what she could to fill both roles for them in their lives but she knew that Cam and Aiden both were missing out on having a father.

"Mommy watch!" Cam yelled out to her as her climbed up to the top of the big slide.

"Good job, Cam! Mommy is so proud of you!"

Elizabeth sighed and went back to making smiley faces at Aiden. He was getting so big it wouldn't be long before he was out running around with his big brother. Aiden drifted off to sleep dreaming about whatever it was that little boys dreamed of. Elizabeth checked on Cam and then looked around the park. It was a beautiful fall day and she wished she could capture it on canvas but she just didn't have time to paint anymore. Working full-time as a surgical nurse as well as a full-time parent there just wasn't a lot of time left for time for painting. The cool breeze ruffled her hair as she glanced around.

Her heart caught in her throat as she happened to catch sight of Sam, Jason and baby Daniel taking an afternoon stroll. Thoughts flooded her mind and she couldn't help but think of Jake. How different things might have been. She thought of the terrible thing that she had done lying about the DNA test. She was glad she had finally told Jason the truth. And yet heartbroken that it meant that they would never be together. She wondered what would have happened if she had stayed with Jason after he had proposed to her; if he had chosen her instead of the mob. Would she still feel the same? She had taken so many wrong turns.

"He didn't deserve you .You know." A voice said from behind her. The bench dipped, and she looked over at the person who had lately been consuming her thoughts.

"Excuse me?" She said, her bitch face was on. She hated when people tried to tell her about her and Jason. She especially didn't want to hear it from him.

AJ just grinned back at her. Elizabeth's bitch face had never phased him. When she and Emily had run around the Q mansion they had crossed paths and she always had a few choice words for Emily's older brother. He had just laughed and gone about his day.

"Jason. He didn't deserve you. "

"Well, I'll thank you to keep your opinion to yourself. " She said haughtily and looked back at Cameron.

"He hurt you time and again. Chose the mob over you, chose the woman who allowed your son to be kidnapped over you. You are still loyal to him. " Her eyes flashed her anger at him. " Don't get me wrong, I always thought your loyalty was one of your best traits. Emily loved you. She was always going on about the four musketeers and how much fun the two of you would have." He smile turned sad. "I regret that I wasn't here for her at the end." He shook his head to clear the memories. "She would not want you to torture yourself over Jason."

"You don't get to have a say in my feelings for Jason. Jason loved me."

"I'm sure he did. You were blindly loyal to him. You're beautiful. You are an amazing woman."

"Our timing was just always wrong" She said. Angry at having to justify her feelings for Jason.

"Timing?" he asked incredulously, "It was never about timing. He could have chosen to leave the mob anytime. He didn't have to choose to be with Sam. He could have chosen you whenever he wanted. He didn't. And if he let you believe that he would or even could than he was lying to you and himself. I'm not saying he didn't want to. He always keeps you just close enough." Elizabeth pursed her lips in anger but she couldn't help but think he made sense. She was just too angry to believe it. "You are loyal, beautiful, kind and you listen to him and you always take his side. Of course he's going to say or do anything he can to keep you within arms' reach. He loves you Elizabeth, but it is a selfish love. He loves you for how you make him feel about himself. Not for you. Not for your feelings. You deserve someone who loves you for how amazing you truly are."

"Like you?" She snapped.

"I'd be a damn sight better than Jason. At one point in our lives we were best friends. But I was young and stupid and an alcoholic and I ruined everything for him for us. He would be a doctor now if it weren't for me. Saving lives instead of taking them." She turned to face him noting the sadness that took over his face. He grabbed her hands and faced her. "You deserve better than me. I have done terrible, horrible things to people and I am ashamed of every one of them. But I also know there is something here that I can't walk away from. You feel it too, Elizabeth. I know you do"

Elizabeth lifter her head and look him directly in the eyes. She saw it then the same thing she saw that night at the Rib. She couldn't figure out what it was. AJ's hand came up and brushed her cheek. She closed her eyes and couldn't resist the urge to lean in a little. Her eyes flew open when his lips gently brushed hers. It was like an arrow straight to her heart. He didn't force anything but kept the kiss soft and brief. She hadn't realized her hand gripped his. She opened her eyes and gazed at him transfixed.

"Mommy!" Elizabeth snapped out of her spell and turned her attention to her oldest.

"Cameron, honey, Are you all done on the playground?" Elizabeth tried to disentangle herself from AJ's gentle hold.

"Yeah I'm hungry, Mommy. Who the man?" Cameron kicked the dirt around by his feet.

"Cameron, this is Mommy's friend AJ. He's a nice man. Do you want to get a cheeseburger at Kelly's?" Cameron nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Cameron. Your Uncle Steve told me a lot about you. He tells me you take care of your mom. Is that right?"

"Yeah. I gots to take care of her cause Daddy left." Cameron seemed to take to AJ right away. And the two started to talk about the Avengers and who was better Iron Man or Captain America. Elizabeth needed the time. AJ's kiss had left her shaken. She was so mad at him. How could she be so mad at someone and want them so badly at the same time? AJ had no right to talk about her relationship with Jason. They had shared a son together. They had lost that son together. AJ wasn't around when any of that happened. Jason had saved her life time and time again. It had to be timing. Because if it wasn't than it was her and she didn't think she could stand that. Was AJ right? She couldn't think about that right now. She had to feed her boys. Aiden started fussing in his stroller.

"Okay boys, time for dinner." She said gathering up their belongings.

"Can AJ come too, Mom, and maybe we can watch the Avengers when we get home and I can show AJ that Captain America is way better than Iron Man?" He looked so hopeful.

"AJ is a very busy man sweetheart may you should-"

"I'd love to come to dinner with you guys, Cameron, if it's okay with your mom."

Defeated, Elizabeth smiled at Cameron, "Well I guess it's settled, then. Let's head over to Kelly's!" Maybe it was a bad idea to get involved with AJ Quartermaine but there was something about him Elizabeth just couldn't resist even Cameron seemed to open up to him and he didn't like many people. The four of them gathered up the various things needed to take two boys to the park and headed out down the walkway. AJ gently rested his hand against her back as she pushed Aiden's carriage. Neither one of them noticed Jason had been watching them, anger burning in his blue eyes.


	7. Thanksgiving Part 1: Tradition

Sorry it took me so long guys I had to work this weekend and trying to sort out all the characters I need for three thanksgiving dinners is a little challenging. I know a lot of you have specific requests for how you want this story to go but remember this is at heart and Elizabeth and AJ romance. It's not about AJ's confrontations with Carly, Sonny, or Jason but those will definitely take place at a later time. Right now I am focused on establishing a friendship/romance with Elizabeth, a relationship with Michael and a friendship with Steve. Rest assured he will be dealing with the other characters on the GH Canvas but for now it's mostly about him and Elizabeth.

There will be two more chapters coming i hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I love all your feedback it keeps me going! And thanks to everyone who has favorited and/or followed this story. :)

* * *

"NO I am not doing it!" Tracey chased Monica down the grand staircase in the Quartermaine mansion. "I am not eating Thanksgiving dinner with that criminal at my father's table I can't believe you would allow this to happen."

"Tracey," Monica sighed with registration turning. "AJ is my son. And while it may be your Grandfather's table, this is still my house and I will thank you not to call my son a criminal" She pushed open the doors to the grand parlor.

"Look there! You see, drinking already!" Tracey gestured to AJ. "So much for being the reformed alcoholic."

"Not that it's any of your business, Tracey, but this is club soda." AJ said smoothly sliding into one of the chairs that faced the door. "But then again you do like butting in to everyone else's business now, don't you?"

Monica went to the sideboard and poured herself a stiff vodka tonic and resigned herself to dealing with her family all day. Tracey sat on the chair yelling at AJ who lounged in the chair calmly taking the abuse and dishing it right back. The difference was Tracey was very angry and AJ appeared relaxed and amused. However, Monica could see where his knuckles were white on the crystal glass he held. "Can the two of you give it a rest for just a few minutes?" Monica said heading over to open the French doors. to let some of the cool night air in.

"You are a useless waste of a person." Tracey was saying to AJ.

"Useless? I turned ELQ around fast enough to keep you in the style to which you are accustomed."

"You made a few lucky deals. That doesn't make you CEO"

"No, the board did that last week."

" I am still a vice president at _my father's_ company."

"And that's what really chaps your ass, isn't it Tracey? They picked me to be CEO over you."

"The board may not see through your little act but I do. Just because you are Alan's son does not make you a Quartermaine."

"Alright That is enough!" Monica interjected sick of the fighting. "This is Thanksgiving. The new cook is in there making what I am sure will be a wonderful dinner, not of pizza, and we are going to sit down as a family and eat it with a smile on our faces if I have to chisel them there myself!"

"Got room for three more?" A cheery voice interrupted from the doorway. Everyone turned glares on the newcomer. Sam's smile started to slip slowly down her face, Daniel started to fuss and Jason stood there glaring at AJ.

"Great!" Tracey said getting up to get another drink. "Instead of dining with one criminal, now I have to dine with two!"

* * *

"Jason, Sam please come in," Monica said rushing over to them "Come on in and sit down.."

"No," Jason said. "No we'll go back to the penthouse. It seems a little crowded here"

"Nonsense." Monica laughed uncomfortably."There is plenty of room. I'll just have Alice set two more places. Now, we are going to sit down like civilized people and have a real Thanksgiving. I want no fighting between you two. If you won't do it for me than do it for Edward's memory." Everyone nodded their accent. Tracey with a grumble., AJ with a smirk and Sam with stone-faced nod. "Wonderful! Now, let me see my grandson"

The five adults sat in uncomfortable silence. Monica bounced Danny on her knee AJ sipped his club soda and Tracey glared. Sam was slightly more animated watching Monica play with the baby. Tracey never one for keeping quiet, got up to pour herself another drink and knowing it would provoke an argument between her two nephews, and therefore leave her to her Thanksgiving in peace as she slunk back into her chair she looked right at AJ.

"I hear you've been sniffing around the Webber girl. You know I have always felt bad for that girl. Lousy taste in men" She smiled a little as she sipped her scotch.

Monica's head snapped around. This was the first she was hearing about this. She didn't like it one bit. Elizabeth had kept her from knowing Jake. She had been so wrapped up in cheating on her fiancée with his own brother that she didn't notice Jake, her grandson, slip out the door and get hit by a car. Monica hadn't even known he was her grandson. She hadn't known because Elizabeth didn't see fit to tell her.

"AJ," Monica said "It's not true. Tell me you are not seeing that woman after all she's done to this family"

AJ stood up at that point. "All she's done? What do you mean, Mom? She was Emily's best friend. She loved Emily as much as any of us. She helped out whenever she could. She's a solid nurse and a great mother. What did she do to this family?"

Monica handed Danny back over to Sam who stood up and said she was going to put him down for a nap in the other room. As she left Monica, also stood up.

"Good mother? She let her own son wander out into the street! My grandson which she didn't even see fit to tell me about until after he was dead!"

"Really, Mom? Are you taking it there? Fine we'll go there. Elizabeth is a wonderful mother. I have seen her with her boys. She's attentive, she plays with them. She listens to them, to all of their problems not matter how small. She helps Cameron with his school work and takes care of a two-year old while working a high stress full-time job. And She does all of it without a word of complaint. The only one whoever really helps her out is her grandmother."

Monica was a little taken aback by her son's fervent argument. Jason sat still on the couch watching and listening. He was about to defend Elizabeth when AJ stood up for her. He couldn't believe it. AJ had sunk his claws further in.

"She still could have told me about my Grandson. She had a responsibility to tell me about him."

"Do you think it was her idea not to tell you? Really? She's a woman who was raised by her grandmother. Her parents just dropped her off at Audrey's when she was a teenager. You don't think she knows how important it would be for Jake to know his Grandmother; to know _you_. Do you realize how much _easier_ it would have been to tell you; to know she's have help if she needed it.? Can you really believe that?"

Monica looked like someone had punched her in the stomach. She had never thought of any of that. She had been consumed with her own pain at having never known Jake. She had never once believed that it wasn't Elizabeth's idea.

"Jason? Please tell me that you didn't tell Elizabeth to hide this from me? Please tell me I haven't...?"

Jason stood up at that point glaring at AJ. "Of course it was his idea mom. He didn't want anyone to know about Jake being his son."

"That was for his own protection" Jason growled.

"Protection from what? From Mom? From Edward? From your enemies. You told Elizabeth and Lucky to keep quiet about Jake's real father to protect him from your mob enemies. But you could have told mom. In fact, Elizabeth wanted to tell everyone. She wanted to at least tell mom. But you convinced her it would be too dangerous. You told her something bad could happen. You used the love she has for her children into hiding the truth. You let another man raise your son because you were too afraid to stand up and take responsibility for your actions."

"That's not true! Elizabeth wanted-"

"Wanted what? To lie. To face the criticism of everyone in town. To be harassed at work by her boss over something _you_ controlled? And you let it happen. You let Monica blame Elizabeth. Because you had already moved on to Sam. But you just couldn't let Elizabeth go could you kept telling her how much her friendship meant to you and running into in her park or at the hospital. And every time you were with her you gave her some little bit of hope that if the timing were right, you would be together. Someday. Her friendship is the best thing that ever happened to you and you just couldn't let that go."

"Jason? Did you tell-" Monica began but Sam interrupted her coming in to hear the tail end of what AJ was saying.

"Is it true?" She asked.

Jason glared at AJ. "No, it's not true. It's just AJ trying to cause problems."

"So you didn't _accidently_ bump into Elizabeth? Jason I saw you. I heard Elizabeth talking about you. I heard her brother warn you away from her. Did you lead Elizabeth on?"

"No-"

"Of course he did!" AJ was fuming now. "Elizabeth has always taken his side. She's always defended him. Even to you. She never stood up for herself with Mom because deep down she knew it was wrong not to tell her about Jake but you just wouldn't let her. And even after all the crap you put her through she still defended you. You just can't let that go can you? You will never let her go because what if something happens with Sam or what happens when you need someone to bail you out, cause you had her do that this summer didn't you? Steve told me. He said he watched the boys for her while she drove to some podunk town to bail you out."

"Jason." Monica began. "How could you do this? How could you lie about something like this?"

AJ glared at Jason. This Jason, the things he had done. He was not the same Jason he had grown up with. Who had been his best friend. That Jason was gone, and it was AJ's fault, he accepted that. He would be damned if this impostor with Jason's face was going to hurt and use people. It was AJ's fault Jason had become what he did therefore it was his duty to help those that Jason had hurt. To help them see he wasn't the saint they all wanted him to be. Jason had become a mob enforcer. It was his job to hurt people. Well, enough people had been hurt. Their mother included.

Jason didn't know what to say. "Monica, I-"

"Did you tell Elizabeth to lie to me about Jake?"

"Yes" the crack of Monica's hand hitting his cheek echoed around the room.

"How could you use Elizabeth that way. When I think about the things I said to her... She was Emily's dearest friend and I turned my back on her. I need a moment. I need to think about this. I am going to lie down. I don't want to be disturbed." with that Monica's hand fluttered to her chest and she regally if not a little broken walked out of the room , up the staircase and to her room.

"Are you happy, AJ?" Jason was fuming in a full rage now. "Look what you did to Monica"

"Mom!" Yelled. "She's your mother. But you can't say it can you. You can't even call the woman who raised you Mother. No wonder you didn't tell her about Jake. You don't respect her. All that she has done for you and you treat her like an acquaintance. She may not have been the best mother but she still loved you she still loves you and you treat her like an afterthought. You play on the family ties to get what you want. But that's what you do isn't it? You use people. And if they get in your way? You get rid of them. That's why you are so detached. But Elizabeth is starting to see you for what you really are and so is Mom. Pretty soon everyone will see you for the heartless mobster that you are."

"Who do you think you are?" Jason fumed. The two men were standing on the other side of the couch now. AJ's back to the door. Sam stood between the two looking at Jason. "You think you can fake your death and comeback to Port Charles and hurt everyone?"

"No brother, I hurt people, yes, I made mistakes, I am trying to make up for them. You never seem to admit your mistakes. You just blame other people. And I made it easy for you. It's my fault you're like this. You'd be a doctor right now if it weren't for me. "

"You leave Elizabeth Webber alone! You stay away from her you hear me. She doesn't need someone like you in her life!"

"Why Jason?" AJ challenged him. " Why do you so badly object to Elizabeth having someone else in her life. You think because you scared everyone else away that I'll fold so easily? Isn't having a wife and son who love you enough or do you have to have Elizabeth too?" Jason stood silently seething with anger.

"Jason?" Sam queried. "Tell him. Tell him that Elizabeth is just a friend. Tell him that she is a grown woman who is free to be with whoever she wants." Jason still stood silently. "**Tell him, Jason!**" Sam was scared. She knew Jason and Elizabeth had a special connection but she also needed to hear him say that he had no holds on Elizabeth. That she had none on him. She truly loved Jason. She had done things she wasn't proud of but she hoped that she had made up for those mistakes. Sam wished no ill will on Elizabeth but she didn't want her to have a place in Jason's life either.

"Elizabeth can do whatever she wants" He said at last. "But I will be dammed if I am going to let you weasel your way into her life. Like you are trying to so with Michael."

"Michael is _my_ son. Not yours. You took him from me when he was a baby but he is still **my son**. And one day he'll see. He'll understand. And when he realizes what you and Carly and Sonny did to me to keep him away from me, when he sees the truth he'll see you for what you really are too."

Jason lost his composure. He shoved AJ as hard as he could as Alice came through the door with a giant turkey on a platter, "Dinner is rea-" That was all she had time to get out before she, AJ and the turkey went tumbling to the ground.

Tracey immediately started laughing after sitting quietly through the argument she had deliberately caused she finally spoke, "Now it's Thanksgiving!"


	8. Thanksgiving Part 2: Honesty

Okay Guys here we go Thanksgiving Part 2. We go to a new household, new people, new situations. bear with me on this I am not as familiar with a couple of the characters but I still want to try to grab the essence of them. Enjoy.

* * *

It had been a long time since Bobbie Spencer had had family over for Thanksgiving or any holiday for that matter so when Carly asked if it would be alright to bring a few people over for a family Thanksgiving it was a huge surprise. It was a bigger surprise when Bobby answered the door to Find Carly, Jocelyn, Michael and two people she hadn't yet met. They were Starr and Todd Manning. Todd was evidently seeing Carly and his daughter Starr was dating Michael. And so she knew that is was going to be a interesting evening. And so it was.

The group had settled in to have hors d'oeuvres and cocktails before dinner. the conversation was lively the tension between father and daughter was there but dimmed due to the spirit of Thanksgiving. The small group retired to the dinner table and the conversation continued. Bobbie was having a wonderful time Todd was interesting and amusing. The stories that he told of his hometown of Llanview. In all honesty, it sounded like a strange place to live but then so was Port Charles.

Dinner wrapped up and everyone went out on the front stoop to enjoy each other's company and Bobbie stayed behind to do the dishes. Michael surprised her with an offer to help. He shooed Starr out the door with his mom and followed Bobbie to the kitchen.

"I need to ask you some questions," He started "and I don't think you are going to like them" Bobbie smiled at him.

"You can ask me anything you want Michael. I am always here for you . You know that. You're my grandson and I love you."

Michael smiled at that and helped carry some dishes over to the sink. He took a deep breath. He didn't know who to ask about this. Bobbie had always been straight with him about everything. He needed to know the truth. He had been afraid to ask him mom fearing the truth. "It's about my father"

"Sonny?" Bobbie asked stilling a little. The two stood side by side at the sink Bobbie washing and Michael drying. "No about AJ"

Bobbie took a deep breath, "okay"

"I need to know the truth. If what AJ told me about my mom and dad is true. I need to talk to someone who is honest with me. I can't ask my mom."

"Okay, Michael," she said "What do you want to know?"

"Can you tell me about what happened when I was conceived?" Me asked a little quietly.

Bobbie sighed remembering vividly the events that transpired to end her marriage "Well, back then your mother and did not get along. She was having an affair with my husband."

"Tony Jones."

She nodded, "Yes. At any rate. We did not get along. And Carly did some things that would shock you."

Bobbie explained to him what happened with Tony and Carly and the affair that ended her marriage. She didn't sugarcoat the truth she just told him openly and honestly the things that were done from Carly drugging AJ to Sonny hanging him on a meat hook to sign his rights away. She confessed that she wasn't supposed to know but Carly had told her everything that was going on. She went into detail about Robin telling AJ that he was Michael's father. She even told her about the horrible things AJ did in retaliation or to get custody of Michael. She admitted that AJ had gone too far but that he had indeed been pushed. Not that it excused what he did but some people would do anything when desperate, including Carly.

Bobbie talked for a long time answering questions when Michael asked clarifying things for him if he was confused.

"So AJ didn't know I existed until a year after I was born?"

"No, he didn't, Sweety. At that point unfortunately, you became more of a bargaining chip to everyone. Not that they didn't love you very much. In fact, I'd say you were very loved. Everyone wanted to raise you. Everyone wanted you to be part of their lives. And everyone went too far. There were mistakes made on both sides. Sonny had more power more clout and the mob behind him and AJ didn't have much support from the Quartermaines they were all taking Jason's side. Except for Edward, of course. He wanted the next heir of the Quartermaines to be raised as a Quartermaine. He was a wonderful man but he had this idea of a dynasty."

"But my mom," Michael began, "She did those things? She lied about who my father was she actually made AJ believe he had fallen off the wagon?"

"Yes, I did" Michael turned around to see Carly standing in the doorway.

"I'm gonna go check on Todd and Starr." Bobbie patted Michael on the shoulder and quietly left the room.

Carly gestured to the small kitchen table and sat down with Michael.

"I did all those things." Carly began. "I was young and stupid and I did those things. I was a different person. I was desperate and at the time it seemed like my only option." Carly had tears in her eyes as she told Michael the truth about what did had done.

"So this whole feud, the back and forth, the whole thing started because of you." It wasn't a question. Michael was angry and confused and so very hurt. "You did this to him; drugged him; called his parents. You did all that. So that he wouldn't know he was my father."

"Yes. It's a complicated situation. I was angry and stupid and selfish. I asked Jason to lie about being your father and he did. For the first year of your life the only father you knew was Jason. And he loved you."

"But AJ," Michael started. "AJ never had a chance. You never _let_ him have a chance. I grew up hating him for what he did to me, Morgan and Kristina. I believed you and Dad when you told me that AJ was a bad person."

"AJ was never a saint. Yes, Sonny may have done things that were wrong"

"He hung him from a meat hook. He used his own addiction against him"

"Yes. There were mistakes made. But you, you Michael? You were always loved Sonny loves you very much. So does Jason and so do I"

"I know, Mom." Michael stood up from the table "I need to think. I need to talk to Dad. I need to talk to AJ. This is all just too much."

"Michael, you have always been so important to me. And I am not asking you to forgive me for the things I did, just that you understand where I was coming from." She stood as she was talking and wrapped her arms around Michael.

"I do, Mom, I do," He stepped away from her. "That's part of the problem" He walked out of the kitchen into the living room. He hugged Bobbie goodnight, shook Todd's hand, helped Starr on with her coat. And left to go back to his apartment. Throughout that time Carly sat in the kitchen tears running unchecked down her cheeks. She had sat down and cried. Cried for the things she had done and for the person that she was. She wished she could go back and shake the girl she had been. To tell her not to do those horrible things but she couldn't she had made her bed and had to lie in it. She had grown into a better person. She knew that. She learned from her mistakes she had paid for them as well. She had lost Jax and been taken for a ride by Johnny. But she was stronger than she had ever been but at the moment she felt weak and broken. And that was how Todd found her.

Todd Manning, the perpetrator of his own heinous past, someone else who had made mistakes and learned from them, sat down beside her and did the one thing she really needed. He put his arms around her and let her cry. When she was finished, she looked at Todd and he helped her up. Bobbie wanted to watch Jocelyn for the night so Carly said goodbye to her mother and her daughter and apologized for the drama. Bobbie reminded her that Michael would come around and that she was a better person now. They said I love yous and goodbyes. Todd drove Carly straight to his rooms at the Metro Court.

* * *

Michael and Starr entered his apartment and took their coats off. Sitting on the couch they sat side by side Michael holding dearly to Starr's hand. She squeezed back, "Michael tell me." She said. "Tell me so I can help you."

He looked deep into her beautiful eyes. Tears filled his own. He couldn't tell her not yet. It was too fresh the wound too deep. The lies, the betrayal the way they had all hurt each other and him and his siblings, It cut him hard. He didn't know what to think. He couldn't tell Starr. She was amazing. She was like a bright light that came into his life when he needed it the most. She grounded him. He knew he was falling hard for her. He couldn't imagine not having her in his life. She was fun. She enjoyed life. She had lost so much and yet she stayed positive.

Starr looked back at Michael and saw the pain in his eyes. She knew she couldn't help him until he was ready. He had been so strong for her. When she was falling apart, he stood beside her. He helped her when she had no one. When she had lost Hope and Cole who were innocent bystanders in a twisted plot of revenge by a deranged lunatic. She couldn't believe how very lucky she was. She rested her head against his shoulder knowing that what he needed most was someone to be there.

Michael tightened his arm around Starr's shoulder grateful for this wonderful woman who had saved him from himself. He had been in a downward spiral after Abby had been killed. Things in his life had always been crazy and he now knew that his parents had done terrible things, horrible things and that didn't excuse what AJ did, but it made him question why AJ did them. He rested his chin on top of her head thankful that he had her in his life.

* * *

Todd and Carly sat facing each other on the couch in his suite at the Metro Court sipping a wonderful red wine. She emotionally drained. Was what she had done so many years ago so wrong? Todd had an answer when she was comfortable enough to ask him that very question.

"Look as someone who has done terrible things in the past myself, trust me it doesn't make you a bad person now. Look at me I'm a helluva guy, **now**. But back when I was a college kid. I did something so wrong. Everyone hated me. And I deserved it. But I was a different person then. The things I did? They changed me. They made me step back and look at myself. And I am a pretty handsome guy" Carly laughed at that.

"So what was it?" she asked quietly. "What was it you did?"

"That's a story for another time." He said shaking off the questions about his past. "You may hate me after you know and I am not ready for you to hate me." He scooted closer to her on the couch. "Tonight" He said with a flourish putting his arm around her. "Tonight we drink this semi decent Cabernet and we act like everything is alright with the world"

Carly looked up into his beautiful eyes. "But everything isn't alright! It's so far from arlig-umf" Todd stopped her with his finger to her lips and kept it there even after she had stopped talking. She tried again and his finger stayed there while he shushed her.

"I said we are going to _act _like everything is alright with the world." He leaned down and replaced his finger with his lips. "You do know how to _act_, right?" He kissed her then. Gently at first then more playful, tugging the wine from her hand and setting on the table behind her. Their kissing became more aggressive as they sank into the couch together, forgetting the rest of the world for that one moment in time.


	9. Thanksgiving Part 3: Forgiveness

Alright guys here's part 3 of Thanksgiving so much to do for this chapter. I really appreciate all of the followers of this story and those of you who favorited. I love it. It helps me keep going! Keep up the reviews and anyone who wants to PM me with anything they'd like to see go ahead I love all the feedback! Sorry if there are any typos or mistakes This chapter consumed and entire two days and I just couldn't read anymore. Oh and just cause I haven't done it for a few chapters I don't own these characters. All things GH belong to ABC/Disney. There Legal stuff is done ;)

* * *

When Olivia and Steve asked Elizabeth if she would mind hosting Thanksgiving, she thought it was a great idea. It would mean she didn't have to pack up the boys and their toys and cart them over to Olivia or Steve's apartment. She didn't realize however what she was getting herself into. Olivia had come over the night before with a carload of groceries. Elizabeth told her that she already had the turkey and potatoes and the other accoutrements that went with Thanksgiving. Olivia had then informed her that if they were going to do Thanksgiving, they were going to do it right. Which is how she wound up cutting vegetables at five-thirty in the morning with fresh coffee and Olivia for company. Olivia had told Steve that this was women's work and to come over later in the morning.

Elizabeth was tired but enjoying her time with Olivia. Olivia was stirring a mixture of sausage and apples on the stove while Elizabeth was cutting the rest of the veggies for stuffing because according to Olivia their Thanksgiving turkey was getting cooked with the stuffing in it. Elizabeth let her mind wander. The fog of sleep not quite lifted by the two cups of coffee she already had. Her mind drifted back to a couple days ago when Jason had come by.

* * *

Flashback

Elizabeth was in a hurry. She had just gotten home from work. Cameron was due home from school any time and Aiden was sleeping peacefully but she knew that could change at any time. She still had to clean the house and get dinner started. The knock on her door was a distraction she didn't need and when she saw it was Jason her mood soured even more. She had had a lot of time to think about the things AJ had told her. How it wasn't her fault that the men in her life left her, that it was their fault. They couldn't see past what use she could be to them to see how much she loved them. They didn't love her back not the same way she loved them. They loved how she made them feel. None of them had hung on the way Jason and Lucky had. Lucky at least had left. Jason on the other hand was standing on her doorstep looking disgruntled.

"Jason." Elizabeth said. " I have a lot of things to do." She started around the room picking up Aiden's jacket and toys from around the room. "It's been a long day at work. Monica is mad at me about some reports that haven't come back from the lab yet, and we are still trying to get a schedule worked out with the new staff members. So, what is it you needed?"

"Stay away from AJ" It was all he said. No explanation, no reason why.

Elizabeth stopped in the act of straightening out the cushions on the couch. "What did you say?"

"I said stay away from AJ. He's up to no good"

Elizabeth was blown away by his audacity. To come into her home and give her orders was beyond the pale. "Um. Not that it is any of your business but exactly why should I stay away from AJ?"

"He's using you to get to me. He'll just hurt you. You know what he is capable of."

"I know all about his past. We talked about it the other night. AJ is very nice. He's changed." She smiled a little wistfully at the memory of AJ and Cam watching the Avengers together on her couch. "He's great with my boys and Cam really likes him. We all had dinner the other night and I had a really good time."

"I know I saw you leave the park together,"

"You were spying on me?"

"I was watching out for you. AJ is dangerous. He's hurt people."

"So have you" Elizabeth responded. It was the truth Jason had hurt a lot of people.

"That's not the point" Jason was angry Elizabeth could tell.

"What is the point Jason?" Elizabeth was angry now. Now she had taken off the rose colored glasses where Jason was concerned; she saw what he was doing. "Shouldn't you be home with your wife and son?"

"Sam and Danny are fine. This is about you."

"No" Elizabeth said. "It's about you. It's about you and your vendetta about AJ. I am a grown woman. I have told you before. I am a big girl I can take care of myself."

"Yeah? What about Ewen?" Jason said. It felt like he was throwing it in her face.

"What about Ewen? Ewen is gone, Jason. I know he did horrible things, but he didn't deserve to die. He deserved to go to prison." She sighed and sat down on the couch. "Ewen was a mistake. Matt saw that. Matt saw it first actually. I should have listened to him from the beginning. But that was my mistake." She stood up and turned to face Jason. "Look, what AJ and I do is none of your business. If I want to see him again, I will. That's Cam's bus. I think you should go Jason. Go home to your own family and leave me to mine. I am not a damsel in distress to be rescued by you. I am a grown woman with feelings and I won't be pulled at like a tug-a-rope. Go home Jason."

Jason could believe she had said those things to him. _His_ Elizabeth would never talk to him that way. She would smile and hear him out. She would thank him for helping her see the truth and she would smile sweetly at him all the love she had for him would be in her eyes and it would make him feel so important. Like he could take on the world. She was looking at him with anger. He didn't know what to do so he did as she asked and turned around and walked out her door as Cameron came running up the walkway. He heard her call his name and ask him how his day was. Cameron's response faded as he walked to his car. He still couldn't believe she had talked to him that way. What happened? He blamed AJ. He would have to talk to AJ and warn him away from Elizabeth. It was the only way.

* * *

"Hey hey!" Olivia said from behind Elizabeth. I think that celery is small enough." She said with a laugh. "Somethin' on your mind? You seemed a million miles away"

"Not a million just a couple days ago." She helped Olivia finish their current task of stuffing the turkey. When it was in the oven and ready to go she asked if she could talk to Olivia about something.

"Step into my office" Olivia responded and gestured to the other chair at Elizabeth's kitchen table. "What seems to be on your mind?"

"Men?" Elizabeth looked up a little nervously.

"Well good luck with that!" Olivia said filling up both of their coffee's before sitting down as well. "So tell me what's on your mind kiddo. You're not already having problems with that hunk from the other night are you cause whoo-wee that was one fine looking man."

Elizabeth laughed and smiled at Olivia. "No actually things are going pretty well. We had dinner with my boys the other night and we talked. It's just-"

"Yeah?" Olivia said. She loved gossip especially happy gossip.

"He's Jason's brother. And Jason stopped by the other day-"

"Hold on there, Sweety, You are not beholden to Jason. You are a beautiful single woman. Jason made his choice a long time ago. He could have chosen you. He was stupid not to if you ask me. But he chose. If you are attracted to AJ, then go for it."

"Jason said that AJ was just using me."

"Do you think he's just using you?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "No. No, he isn't."

"Well, there you have it then. You have been alone so long. You are such a good mother to those boys. You deserve a chance to be happy for yourself."

"AJ is just so intense. When I look into his eyes, It's like something I have never felt before. There is something different from any of my past boyfriends even my ex husbands." They both sighed.

"Alright enough chit-chat back to work!" Olivia said with a laugh.

The two women got back to cooking and eventually the others who were invited showed up. First, Steve who was given the job of watching Cam and Aiden. The solution to this was sit Aiden in his playpen with a mess of toys and pop Cam on the couch with him to watch football. After a little while Dante and Lulu arrived. Lulu coming into the kitchen with the women and Dante grabbing his place on the couch. Finally, Anna, Patrick and Emma arrived. Emma sat down and started to play with Cam who reluctantly agreed to play with Emma even though she was a girl and he didn't like girls that week. Patrick joined the men and Anna headed to the kitchen with Olivia, Elizabeth and Lulu.

They was laughter and camaraderie and everyone was happy. The men could be heard yelling at the TV in the living room and Olivia had finally broken open a bottle of wine and the four women all with various jobs given to them by Olivia were having a grand time. Eventually, the topic turned to men and sex and everyone had a great laugh then. Olivia was more than comfortable talking about it. Lulu was embarrassed because it was her husband's mother. Elizabeth was a little grossed out because it was her brother. So when eventually the tide shifted to her she blushed and went back to peeling potatoes.

"Oh come on Elizabeth. I had to hear about My mother-in-law. Come on. How far have you and AJ gone?" Lulu was a little buzzed and Olivia slid a plate of crackers towards her.

"AJ Quartermaine?" Anna asked. "You're seeing AJ Quartermaine.?" It got a little awkward at that point seeing as Anna had been the one to put AJ in jail. "You know, I didn't like putting him in jail. but he did break the law. I am still not sure of how he got away with everything but I will tell you this. He seems a very changed man. But then I always knew if given that chance he would have redeemed himself. AJ always had that in him."

"What made you see it?" Elizabeth asked her in the now quiet room.

"Actually it was Robin." Anna sighed. "Robin told me a story once about something that happened between AJ and Stone." She gestured and Olivia refilled her glass everyone was all ears. "It happened a long time ago. It was after Stone had been diagnosed with HIV. He and AJ had gotten into an argument at the gym. I am afraid AJ was quite rude and said some very unpleasant things to Stone. He was ignorant and unpleasant to say the least. But then something happened. There was an AIDS walk in the park and AJ was there. A woman went up to Stone and told him he was disgusting and he deserved what he got and all manner of awful things. Stone stood up for himself. He just wouldn't back down. AJ saw this and wrote a letter to AJ. Robin showed it to me one day. It was amazing. He thanked Stone for opening his eyes, how humbled he was, knowing how he had been. He apologized. Robin said Stone had tears in his eyes when she finished reading it. He asked to keep the letter and when he passed Robin took the letter and added it to her diary." Anna had another sip of wine. "And that is why I still believe in AJ Quartermaine."

The women were quiet contemplating the story. Unbelieving of how difficult it must have been for AJ, Robin, and Stone. How horrible that time was. After a short time Lulu broke the silence and the tension. "So has he kissed you yet?" Elizabeth blushed crimson. At which everyone took as a yes. And started laughing again.

"It was just a little one!"Elizabeth protested. "just a peck really." The women continued to laugh and Elizabeth grabbed a tray of snacks to bring out to the men who were hooting at the TV screen.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much!" She heard Olivia holler after her. She dropped the tray down in front of the guys and was met with grunts of thanks as they began to devour. She looked at her friends and family thankful for every one of them. While she was standing there the doorbell rang. She couldn't imagine who it could be. She opened the door and was surprised at who was there.

"Luke"

"Hello, Elizabeth." Luke looked a little uncomfortable. "Is this okay? Lulu asked me to come by. I'm not really one for family or holidays but-"

"Luke" Elizabeth stopped him. "Please come in." Elizabeth had forgiven Luke for the accident a long time ago. And this was a day for being with family and for forgiveness and acceptance. She gestured Luke into the living room where all the guys were. And he thanked her. He said hello to all the guys and decided to follow Elizabeth into the kitchen as football was not really his thing. He was surprised to see Slim there and sat down next to her at the table after giving Lulu a hug.

Elizabeth looked around her kitchen and was happy. Her family was here. Everyone was talking and laughing. The cooking was going smoothly. And they were getting closer to dinner time. Cam came in to tell her that he and Emma were hungry so she gave them a few carrot sticks and hustled them back upstairs to play admonishing her brother along the way for not checking on the kids. He threw out and apology as did Patrick considering it was his daughter as well. She was coming downstairs when the doorbell rang again.

Wondering who it could possibly be she hurried down the steps to get the door. She was actually even more surprised to see who stood on her doorstep this time than she was when look stood there a half an hour ago. Monica Quartermaine was not someone she expected to see at her home especially not on Thanksgiving.

"Elizabeth, could I talk to you a moment?"

"Sure" Elizabeth grabbed a jacket of the peg on the wall and joined Monica on the patio.

"I owe you an apology." Monica began. "When Jake died and I found out he was my grandson, I was hurt and I blamed you. I didn't think about how much pain you were going through. How much it hurts to lose a child. I only thought about my pain. I took it out on you. I didn't realize that you wanted to tell me. I should have asked and I didn't. I know the truth now. I have been just terrible to you and you didn't deserve any of it. I can't ask you for forgiveness but I am so very sorry."

Elizabeth was taken aback she didn't know what to say. She never expected in a million years that Monica would ever apologize. "How did you-?"

"AJ told me. And Jason admitted it. AJ also told me that you have been seeing each other?"

"Well," Elizabeth blushed. " I wouldn't say-"

"It's alright. I am glad AJ found someone who accepts him as he is. He's made a lot of mistakes in the past but I am glad to see that some people can put that aside and see the man he has become. I see the change in him. And if it weren't for your brother. I don't think AJ would have this chance. This chance to make things right. So thank you again for that."

Elizabeth smiled at Monica. "AJ has been really wonderful. I enjoy spending time with him. "

"Maybe. I don't know, Maybe the two of you could come over some night for dinner. I would really like that and it would drive Tracey crazy."

Elizabeth laughed. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Monica sighed, "I would love to but I told Alice and Tracy I was just going to run into town to pick up a pizza."

Elizabeth laughed out loud at that. "Again?"

"Well there was a mishap. I'd best be going." Monica and Elizabeth stood up. Monica held out her hand and Elizabeth grabbed onto it and squeezed. As Monica walked down to get in her car, Elizabeth sat down on her porch swing. It was a step she thought. Today really had turned out to be about forgiveness. Her and Luke. Her and Monica. Stone and AJ. The thought of AJ made her smile. She guessed he would be eating pizza again. Somehow every year the Quartermaines wound up eating pizza. She wondered what happened to the turkey this year. She knew that they had a new cook. She smiled again. and wrapped her coat tighter around herself enjoying the brisk air.

"Cold?" A voice came out of the darkness.

"AJ?" Elizabeth called out.

"The one and only" he said with a smile stepping up onto the porch. Elizabeth gazed at him. Thinking about everything that happened that day from cooking with Olivia, Luke, the story Anna told, Monica coming by. She thought about how wonderful it felt to see him. She thought about how wonderful he made her feel. She stood up and walked over to him.

"What?" He said confused. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck stood on her tip toes and tangled her fingers in his hair. She her lips a bare inch away from his. She could feel his breath on her cheek. She held her own, anticipating the moment.

AJ was shocked. He had been wanting this moment so badly. He rubbed his fingers gently against her temple and cupped her cheek. His other arm went around her waist pulling her tightly to him. He lowered his mouth and slowly covered hers with his lips. The kiss started off gentle but quickly grew into more. He touched his tongue gently to the seam of her mouth and she opened for him. He delved into her mouth. Tasting the sweetness of her. Elizabeth was overwhelmed. She couldn't get close enough. They were pressed together from lips to hips. He had lifted her up off the ground and her feet dangled in the air. He kissed her again and again. Smiling all the while.

They were so lost in each other that neither had noticed the front door had opened until she heard Olivia yelling at Steve!

"Leave your sister alone you dolt! She's a grown woman if she want- to whoo-weee" She said as she finally caught a glimpse and Elizabeth and AJ very much wrapped around each other. "Shut the door you pervert! That's your sister!"

The door slammed shut and Elizabeth and AJ laughed. He gently lowered her back to her feet and kissed the tip of her nose. "So would you like to join us for thanksgiving?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He said taking her hand the two walked to the door together.

Line Break

Elizabeth and AJ walked inside hand in hand. She hung their coats on the rack while he said hello to the rest of the guys and shook hand with Steve. Elizabeth told him to sit and enjoy himself she was going to help finish the rest of dinner with the ladies. Patrick ran and got him a club soda and they all talked sports for a while until Lulu came out and told them to add another place to the table and set up the kids table. After another hour or so, the women announced dinner was ready and plates were handed out heaping with delicious home cooked food. Everyone sat around the table and stories were told of Thanksgivings past. Luke told a story about when he, Laura and Lucky were on the road in some strange town in the western United States. Patrick talked about Robin and their last Thanksgiving together which teared everyone up. AJ told stories of the infamous pizza Thanksgiving at the Q's.

Elizabeth looked around the table and was thankful for all the wonderful people in her life. Looking at everyone around her, her brother, Steve ,had done everything he could to help her out after Ewen kidnapped her. Olivia who always brought a lighthearted fun with her. She was an amazing person. Lulu and Dante who were still basking in the glow of being married. She knew they were having trouble getting pregnant but Elizabeth knew that they would make it through. Luke who had come very far since his recovery and she loved watching him and Anna interact. Patrick was looking better. She knew he still missed Robin every day. So did she, but she knew how hard this year had been for him. Then there was AJ, who caught her looking at him and gave her a slow wink. She blushed and smiled.

The food was consumed. The table cleared the ladies finally sat down while the men cleared and did the dishes. And no one got out of doing something. Everyone pitched in to help. Patrick came in and announced that it was snowing and everyone grabbed their jackets. Lulu and Patrick helped the kids put on their coats and everyone went out to the backyard to enjoy the first real snow of the season. Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder what everyone else was doing for Thanksgiving.

* * *

Sam sat back on the couch at her mother's house. After getting into a huge fight with Jason over his continued involvement in Elizabeth's life, she had packed up her things and moved temporarily into Alexis' place. Alexis was more than welcoming and the Davis women were once again joined together. They enjoyed a nice dinner and after Kristina and Molly had gone to bed, Sam finally cried on her mother's shoulder. She wondered what to do about her marriage.

* * *

Bobbie tucked and exhausted Jocelyn into bed and turned off the light. She walked down her own hallway and thought about Tony and how things might have been different. She had loved him. She was lonely and it was nice to have Jocelyn over but maybe it was time for something new. Her sister, Tiffany and her husband Sean had been asking her to join them and she thought that maybe just maybe it was time to move on from Port Charles.

* * *

Starr and Michael stood by the window in his apartment watching the snowfall his arm around her shoulders and finally spoke the words he had been thinking since he had left Bobbie's. "I need to talk to him, Starr." he said "I need to give him a chance. The chance my mother and father never gave him"

Starr looked back at him and gently kissed his cheek. She took him by the hand and together they went to bed. He wrapped his arms around her and was thankful to have someone so understanding in his life.

* * *

Monica sat at the giant table in the Q mansion with Tracy and Alice as they dined on some of the best pizza in Port Charles. They had a very nice wine to go with it. Monica was glad that she had gone to see Elizabeth and she knew AJ was there as well. He had pulled up as she got in the car and the two had nodded to each other. And now she sat at Lila's gigantic family dining room table eating pizza and drinking very expensive wine. She remembered how it looked as she came back downstairs and saw AJ and Alice tangled on the floor covered in turkey and stuffing. She began to laugh. A full laugh that comes from deep in your belly. Tracey smirked and Alice joined her eventually all three women were cracking up clinking their wine glasses together and any animosity fell away at the absurdity of what they were doing.

* * *

Todd and Carly lay against each other completely sated. And despite the charm of each other's company neither could escape the memories of their pasts. Grateful to have each other, they did what they could to push the memories away and reached for each other again and again hoping against hope to make the pain they had caused with recklessness ease just a little.

* * *

He stood in the cold. Anger burning through him. Wondering how everything had gone awry. She looked beautiful. He didn't know what he wanted but he knew that he didn't want _him_ to have it. Maybe he was wrong all those years ago. Maybe he wasn't, maybe he was the one at fault now but he didn't care. He didn't know why he had this burning anger inside him. But when he saw him lean down and kiss her it made him furious.

* * *

Everyone ran outside to play in the new snow fall. The kids ran around trying to catch snowflakes on their tongues. Lulu ran inside and turned on the radio in the kitchen and everyone began to dance. Dante grabbed her hand and spun her around. Not to be outdone by her own son, Olivia grabbed Steve and he twirled her around. Patrick picked up Emma and waltzed around with her.

"Whattdya say, Slim? Wanna give it a whirl?" Luke asked Anna. She held out her hand and the two of them danced lively together.

Elizabeth was laughing at the expression on Cam's face as he watched all the adults dance together. She felt strong arms wrap around her from behind. She grabbed onto AJ's arms and rested her head back against him. He lightly kissed the side of her cheek and whispered his question in her ear. She nodded and turned in his arms. The song on the radio changed and they danced to the song they had first danced to at the Rib. Wrapped in each other's arms, for once Elizabeth was truly happy. For the first time in a long time things seemed to be going right. And as AJ's lips gently brushed hers She was knew in her heart she was making the right decision.


	10. Guardians and Angels

Alright guys. I was having a hard time deciding which direction to take the story in next but I talked to my sister and after a request from Lady Anata, it all just came together. I am so glad you guys like this story. I have a surprise in this chapter and a few more on the way. Since I don't have to worry about availability and salaries and the such I can make this story whatever I want it to be. So expect some more returns in the future. I will probably continue to reference events that are happening on the show without actually having to write them down.

* * *

Elizabeth was just getting the boys ready for an outing to the movies when her phone rang. She and AJ had made plans to spend some time together after Thanksgiving. It was so sweet the way he had asked them all out to go see the latest family movie at the Cineplex. She had of course agreed and they decided that they would stop after the movie to get burgers and fries at Kelly's. When Elizabeth looked down at the caller ID she frowned a little. The was only one person she knew there. The conversation was brief and it completely changed Elizabeth's plans for the day. She couldn't believe it. She would have to cancel her date with AJ. This was much more important than that. Her good friend was coming home.

* * *

How AJ wound up taking two young boys to the movies by himself was beyond his comprehension. All he knew was that when he had pulled up to Elizabeth's house, she was very excited and had to do a big favor for a friend. She was sorry that she would have to cancel on him. But AJ instead offered to take the boys with him for the day so she would be free to take care of what she needed to do without having to bother Audrey. Which is why he was currently standing in line at the concession stand while Cameron systematically went through the pros and cons of each type of candy while Aiden threw his small popcorn on the ground. AJ was trying to balance his own drink and Aiden in his arms and order another popcorn when Cameron finally decided. He turned quickly around not realizing how close AJ and Aiden were and his flailing arm caught AJ square in the groin. The teenager behind the counter grimaced in sympathy while the girl behind the counter laughed out right. It took all of AJ's strength not to drop Aiden, the drink or the new popcorn. Cameron apologized and grabbed onto AJ's leg.

"You won't leave now will you? I'm really sorry. Honest. I didn't mean it." Cameron hugged AJ's leg.

AJ pulled the boys to the side of the concession stand past the smirking concession girl. "No, Cam, I wouldn't leave you" he said delicately squatting down beside Cameron taking Aiden down with him. "Why would you think that?"

"Dad left." He said matter of factly. "People leave, Daddy left, Uncle Nickolas left, Aunt Emily left, Matt left, Jason left. Everybody leaves us. I know they don't leave mommy so I must do something wrong like when I accidentally hit you."

AJ was choked up. He couldn't believe this little boy. This wonderful little boy actually believed that there was something wrong with him. It made him angry that all those people simply walked out of Elizabeth's life without thought to her two young sons,. With the exception of Emily, who was taken from them, none of those people gave any thought to the collateral damage they left behind. No wonder Elizabeth had been reluctant to start something new. She had these two amazing boys to think of.

"Cameron, not everyone walks away. Sometimes adults get wrapped up in their lives and there are so many things going on that they need to take a break for a while. It doesn't mean that you did anything wrong."

"I don't want mommy to cry anymore. So if you are going to leave, could you not leave and then mommy won't cry anymore. I know she's sad sometime because Jake went to heaven but I want Mommy to be happy again. She smiles a lot when you are around so you must make her happy and Aiden needs Mommy to be happy too. Since Daddy left, she cries a lot."

"You're a good older brother. You know that Cam. You're a much better older brother than I was."

"Why do you think you aren't a good big brother?"

"I did something wrong and I let my little brother get hurt "

"I wasn't too good."

"Why do you say that?" AJ asked.

"Cause I let Jakey get hit and then he went to heaven and never came back. Don't tell Mommy but it's my fault. I told him to go away and he did and now I won't ever get to play with him again." Cameron started to cry.

AJ couldn't believe any of this was happening. He walked the boys over to a bench and set them both down. He then squatted down directly in front of Cameron but keeping an eye on Aiden. This poor kid had spent over a year blaming himself for the death of his little brother. This little boy who had done nothing wrong. No one knew that Cameron felt this way he was sure of it. AJ hadn't been around when Jake had died but Steve had told him about it. How it had almost broken his sister. How the men in her life had left her to flounder on her own, swimming in grief while one of them got married, one left the country and Jake's real father had walked away to marry the woman who had once tortured Elizabeth after watching Jake get kidnapped out of the park. AJ knew so much more than anyone thought. What Steve hadn't told him, he had learned through private investigators.

"Cameron, your mom wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened to Jake. You couldn't have known what would happen." AJ wrapped his arms around the small boy. "Jake will always be with you. He's your guardian angel. He's watching out for you like you watched out for him. He'll take care of you and your mom, and your baby brother."

"He will?" Cameron asked hope in his voice.

"I know he will. He loves you very much. And nothing can change that." He stood up and picked up Aiden. Now are you ready to watch the Guardians?"

"Yeah!" Cameron laughed. Before AJ could grab his soda he felt Cameron wrap himself around his legs and hug tightly. He wrapped his arm around the small boy while he held onto his little brother. Cameron looked up at AJ innocence shining in his eyes. "You can be my big brother. It's okay. I won't run out the door and get hurt I promise." Tears filled AJ's eyes as he hugged Cameron back. He figured even if he had to take a shot to the groin this was the best afternoon he had had in a long time.

* * *

Elizabeth was so excited. She couldn't believe the turn of events. She straightened her at jacket and her purse over her arm as she walked into the building. She was checked in and led to a room to wait. When she saw her friend she ran around and gave him a hug. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Elizabeth!" he said. "It is so good to see you. I am glad you came. I tried calling Patrick but Epiphany said he was in surgery and it was going to be a long time. Is it okay that I called you?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Of course it's okay that you called me. I am a little confused why you didn't call your wife"

"It's over." He said, the smile leaving his eyes for the first time. "I should have known better. I did know better. I guess I couldn't get past what she did."

"And you are free and clear?"

" Yep. Everything is done. I am just waiting for some paper work and we can be on our way. You've always been there for me, Elizabeth. I know I hit on you and messed up our friendship-

"Matt." Elizabeth said. "I consider you a great friend. One of my best friends. There is so much to tell you. So much has happened since you were gone."

"Well we have the whole ride back to Port Charles; you can tell me all about it."

"I just can't believe that the Governor gave you a full pardon."

"Alexis got him to review the case somehow. Also, she showed him my research. And since there is a history of cancer in his family, maybe that is why."

"Maybe it's because Lisa deserved what she got."

"Yes, it could be the extenuating circumstances. You know," he said changing the subject, "you and Patrick were the only ones to come up here to visit me and Alexis of course."

"I find that hard to believe. I mean Maxie must have-"

"She came up here twice. Once to talk to me about splitting up so she could pursue Spinelli and the second time to give me divorce papers. She showed me how she really feels. It's time for me to move on. Ironically, right after she left Alexis came by to tell me she might have gotten the pardon for me."

"I am so glad you are coming home" she said holding onto his hands. "Does anyone know yet?"

"No. I really want it to be a surprise." He smiled at that.

It was another thirty minutes but they were soon on their way back to Port Charles. Dr. Matt Hunter was a free man. Elizabeth loved Matt in a strictly platonic way. Matt was a good person. He didn't deserve what happened. Matt told her all about the wrangling Alexis had done to get him released. She had pled his case to the governor and he having seen all the evidence actually gave Matt a full pardon. Erasing all charges and restoring all his rights including the right to practice medicine.

Elizabeth told Matt what he had missed for the last six months. About AJ returning, Edward's passing. All the new people who had moved there. She told him about Sabrina the new nurse at the hospital that Elizabeth had taken under her wing. How the two of them decided to honor Robin's memory by bringing back the nurse's ball if they could find the funding. She told him about Britt the new doctor who was actively perusing Patrick. Elizabeth wasn't too sure about her. She seemed awfully aggressive at times. She told him about Thanksgiving at her house with Emma and his brother and the rest of the people.

"So" he said. "Tell me about AJ"

"What ?" Elizabeth said blushing to the roots of her hairline.

"Ahh I knew it! There is something going on there." She had missed Matt's teasing.

"Yes, we've been seeing each other. He really has changed. He's not the same person he was when-"

"He faked his own death and left the country to avoid charges."

"Well, yes." Elizabeth was chagrined. "He's really good with my boys. They really like him. He even got Monica to apologize."

"Really" Matt was genuinely surprised. "How did he do that? I thought she'd never let it go. I mean the way she treated you wasn't fair. Everyone at the hospital thought so. I thought Epiphany was going to knock her out one time."

"He got Jason to admit the truth about not telling her about Jake."

"Well it's about time. I'm glad you are starting to see Jason for what he really is. And if it takes this guy AJ to do it then I am all for it. Now about that cheeseburger..."

"Alright there's Kelly's now." Elizabeth pulled in and smiled over the roof of her car at Matt. He had grown his beard back a bit. It was still in the stubble phase. He had gained some weight too like he had been hitting the gym in the yard. It was good to have him back. Patrick would be thrilled. They walked over to Kelly's and opened the door.

"Mommy!" Elizabeth smiled and looked over as Cameron came running towards her. He was telling her all about the movie that he had seen with AJ and Aiden. It took him a minute to see who was beside her. "Matt!" The little boy hurled himself at his friend and started to talk non-stop about the Avengers. Matt laughed and talked back assuring him that Hawkeye was indeed a good guy and always would be.

AJ's heart stopped when Elizabeth walked in. She was so beautiful it took his breath away she looked happy. So did the young man walking in next to her. AJ felt a twinge of jealousy and had Elizabeth not told him where she was going when she left that morning he would probably be extremely jealous of the guy who Cameron was hanging onto. He walked over to where the stood pushing Aiden's carriage with him.

Elizabeth saw him coming and asked Cameron if he would mind playing his game while she talked to Matt and AJ. He reluctantly agreed and grabbed his game and ran back to their table. AJ leaned down to give Elizabeth a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hi" She said looking into his eyes. He kissed her again. He couldn't help. It this kiss was a little longer and a little more intimate. He broke away when he heard a discreet cough come from beside him. "Sorry" He whispered to Elizabeth. "I just missed you"

Elizabeth laughed. "You had my boys all day. I bet you missed me." She turned to Matt. "Matt Hunter I want you to meet AJ Quartermaine. Matt is the friend I was telling you about."

"Nice to meet you. Congratulations." AJ shook Matt's hand. There was no animosity at all between the two.

"You had Cameron and Aiden all day?" He asked. AJ nodded in return.

"I'm impressed." Matt said. "I am also very, very hungry can we please get a burger now?" He asked Elizabeth.

"Of course" she replied. The three of them moved over to the table AJ and the boys were sitting at and ordered more food and they talked for a long time. Matt filled up on two burgers, fries and milkshakes. Aiden began to nod off in his stroller and Elizabeth said it was time to go home. Matt couldn't wait. He was excited to see his brother and Emma. They all drove back to Elizabeth's place and Matt thanked her for the ride and shook AJ's hand before walking across the street to his brother's house. Patrick was floored when he answered the door. Wrapping his brother in a huge hug, Matt thought he was going to break his back. Patrick turned and introduced Matt to Sabrina who had been watching Emma until he came home from work. Sabrina was a little overwhelmed. She had a crush on Patrick but seeing Matt just sent shivers down her spine. She said she'd leave them to her reunion and left. Patrick and Matt sat down and talked until the wee hours of the morning.

Across the street, Elizabeth and AJ did much the same talking and talking all night. He told her about his conversation with Cameron and held her when she cried. He told her not to blame herself when that was her first instinct. It was late and AJ kissed her goodbye. He had a board meeting the next day. Someone from the hospital had managed to schedule some time with the board to make a proposal. He asked her if she was working. She replied that she had surgeries in the morning and a meeting with the board in the afternoon. He assumed she meant the hospital board. He kissed her goodnight and wished more than anything that the two of them could go upstairs and say goodnight and fall asleep in each other's arms. But he also knew it was too soon to even be thinking about that. He kissed her again and walked away into the night.


	11. Takin' Care of Business

Hey y'all sorry it took me so long to update. I was moving in with my BF and It was a lot of work and we didn't have any internet but I am back and I am ready to carry on with AJ's Angel Okay So we left off with Matt's return to Port Charles and Cam admitting that he has always blamed himself for Jake's death and his mom's Boyfriends leaving her. That is a big burden for a little man to carry but I think he has a new friend in AJ who has some experience as a big brother. AJ now has to go to Work and Elizabeth is gearing up to take on the Nurse's Ball (my own little rewrite I like Sabrina but Elizabeth should be heading the NB not a student nurse)

* * *

Elizabeth was getting ready to go to her meeting with the board. She dressed in her smartest business suit. It was a dark blue almost indigo. Its tulip skirt and fitted jacket fit her perfectly. She gave her self one more look in the mirror her hair was twisted up behind her head and her make-up was perfect. She gave herself a steadying look. She didn't know why she was so nervous. The Nurse's Ball was important to her, to Patrick and to the whole hospital. But it was important for the board to sign off on it. She almost wished Patrick was going with her but he had patients to see. Surgeries this morning ran like clockwork and Sabrina and Felix were set to cover for her this afternoon. Epiphany had seen to that. Epiphany was the one who had put her in charge of the Nurse's Ball telling her that she had too much on her plate with the trainees. Despite the events of the past couple years Epiphany had promoted Elizabeth to Assistant Head Nurse.

Elizabeth grabbed her purse and headed for the main desk. She saw Sabrina, Felix, and Patrick there waiting for her. Dr. Westbourne was also there. Elizabeth had tried to be friendly with Britt but she just couldn't. She was rude to the staff and abysmal to poor Sabrina. She could put on this fake act with Patrick and try to look concerned and caring but Elizabeth saw her for what she really was. She reached the desk the same time as Steven who put his arm around her and told her how smart she looked, kissing her on the side of her head. Sabrina was the first to say anything.

"Elizabeth, thank you so much for doing this." She said smiling her lopsided pony falling over her left ear.

"You look fabulous, Nurse Webber," Felix said. "There is just one thing wrong. Do you mind?"

Elizabeth laughed she adored the two nursing students in her care. Felix was always so friendly and helpful even if he did tend to disappear when he was put on bed pan duty. "Go right ahead, Felix"

"Oh. Thank you!" He said with a sigh of relief. He walked over behind her and pulled the pins from her hair, fluffing the length out. "It looks so much better down." He continued to play with her hair adjusting it just so.

"Elizabeth, thank you so much for handling this" Patrick said.

"Hey one of us has to. We need to get the Nurse's Ball signed off so we can start planning. There is still so much to take care of. Hopefully I can get a decision today and we can schedule a planning meeting for next week sometime."

"Well, Elizabeth I have those packets you asked for they are all ready." Sabrina said handing over a small stack of files."

"They look great, Sabrina. Thank you." Elizabeth smiled.

"Do you really thing the board is going to sign off on it in this economy?" Brit interjected in the conversation.

Everyone stopped and looked at her for a second before continuing with the conversation.

They talked about what she was going to say and how the meeting was supposed to work. Everyone was full of advice.

"I thought, Mr. Dubois, you were supposed to be on bed pan duty." Epiphany said from behind Felix. "Tell me how is playing with Nurse Webber's hair helping with that?"

Felix leaned down to whisper a good luck in her ear before turning with a big smile for Epiphany.

"Well?" She asked. Felix took off running. "No Running!" She yelled he immediately changed to a more sedate pace. Everyone had a laugh. Epiphany looked at the five of them. "We do still have patients at this hospital don't we?" She said giving everyone a stern look. "Dr. Webber the patient in 1025 needs your attention. Miss Santiago you will accompany him. Dr. Westbourne, Lulu and Dante Falconari are waiting for you in Obstetrics." Everyone immediately started moving at once, leaving Patrick, Epiphany and Elizabeth at the counter.

"One day you are going to have to show me how you do that." Elizabeth said to Epiphany. She noticed the time. "Oh wow I have to go. I don't want to be late for this."

"I'll ride down with you" Patrick said. "Unless there is something else I am supposed to be doing?" He said with a look for Epiphany.

"I am sure this hospital could spare you the time it takes to ride with Nurse Webber." Patrick took Elizabeth by the elbow to escort her. "And Elizabeth…" Elizabeth turned back to see Epiphany smiling at her. "Good Luck." Elizabeth smiled back at her and got into the elevator with Patrick.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you yet." Patrick said.

"For what?"

"For everything, for spearheading the Nurse's Ball, for helping me so much with Emma this past year, for picking up my wayward brother from prison…"

"Patrick. You have been one of the very best friends I have ever had. You have always stood by me even when I made some of the biggest mistakes in my life. Robin was my friend and I miss her so much. This Nurse's Ball is important not just for Robin but also for everyone here. We need a boost. We need something to bring some light and joy to this town."

"You're right. This isn't just about Robin but I can't help but to wonder how happy she would be knowing that we were bringing it back." The two were quiet for a second, remembering. "How is Matt settling in?"

"We talked most of the night and he is settling himself in the guest bedroom. Emma stayed with him this morning. It's good for them I think. He's come a long way from when he could barely make it around the block." They both laughed at that as the elevator doors opened. "Good Luck Elizabeth." Patrick said. He leaned down to give her a warm hug and she was off.

* * *

AJ shook Michael's hand as he came into the boardroom. He nodded around the room. "Is everyone here?" There were a lot of people in the room all of them family, most of them hated him. It was because of Edward's will that left most of the shares in ELQ to the people who supported him. Therefore Tracey was voted out. But they were all here and they were all sniping at each other. Tracey and Ned were glaring at him, Monica smiled as she talked with Dillon and Brook Lynn, Maya and Alice were chatting it up with Lucy Coe. It was a family reunion.

Michael leaned in next to him. "Yep the whole family as it were."

Skye sidled up to his other side. The three of them combined had an enormous amount of weight but they needed a majority to sway any vote. The 1% they had needed to wrestle the company away from Tracey was Lucy Coe. She had wanted this meeting, citing a severe lack in recent years of charitable partnerships. She had managed to get every member of his family in one room. She was unbelievable. She had managed the impossible. Even Sam Morgan was there representing Jason's shares AJ assumed, until the door opened and Jason came striding in leather jacket and all. He went immediately to Sam's side. She gave him a dirty look and moved over to Michael.

"Alright everyone, if we're all here let's get this meeting started." Everyone took their seats the room clearly divided in whom they were supporting. Michael and Skye took the seats next to AJ with Monica, Alice, Sam and Maya on his left and Tracey, Ned, Brook Lynn, and Dillon to his right. Jason and Lucy sat on either side of the end of the table but the seat directly opposite AJ was empty.

"Lucy is your associate here?" AJ inquired.

"Yes, she's here just waiting for the okay to come in."

"Alright then, Lucy you called this meeting of the board to discuss our charitable partnerships."

"Yes, I was looking through some recent records and I noticed that there has been a severe decline of any donations made to deserving groups here in Port Charles. I had a meeting with some people in New York and they mentioned a project they were working on and thought maybe we can help. It is such a good project and it was really sweet that they thought of me to help but well you know with _my_ history but there is someone much more qualified to tell you about it than me. Oh I am just so excited about this."

Lucy got up and ran over to the door and called to someone on the other side. Tracey was rolling her eyes. Ned was still glaring at him. Sam was deliberately not looking at Jason. Jason was staring at Sam until the door opened behind Sam. His attention immediately shifted focus. She was beautiful and she was looking with excitement and something else right at AJ who was looking back at her with delight and surprise.

Elizabeth smiled at everyone. She took a steadying breath. "Hello everyone!" Her smile immediately disarmed the antagonistic lot of them. "Before we begin I'd like to pass out some information Lucy would you mind…?" Lucy smiled and took the proffered stack of papers and assisted Elizabeth in distributing them. And she began her presentation.

"As many of you know the board at General Hospital okayed the return of the Nurse's Ball but with the capitulation that the committee finds its own funding. And despite many attempts to reach out to the public, we have been have met without success. Lucy was kind enough to help us get this meeting with this board and I appreciate you all taking the time out of your busy lives to hear me out.

This year General Hospital lost two of its most important family members. Dr. Robin Scorpio was a brilliant doctor, a devoted researcher, a loving mother and a great friend. It was when the Nurse's Ball was still in its early years that Robin lost her first love to complications of AIDS and Robin herself was diagnosed with HIV. The Nurse's Ball was a lifeline to her and many suffering the cost of AIDS. Robin became a shining beacon of hope that a person could not only live with AIDS but thrive. Robin was an amazing source of inspiration for many and continued to lecture across the Globe while getting her Medical Degree and earning a reputation as a brilliant researcher. It was this brilliant research that led to many of the breakthroughs General Hospital has made in recent years.

It was her devotion and self sacrifice that led to her untimely death. She was in the lab to find a cure for a dear friend when the explosion occurred but she still managed to get him the life saving medicine he needed. She left behind a beautiful daughter and a grieving husband. Reviving the Nurse's Ball is to more than just honor Robin's life and inspiration but also to celebrate the generosity of one of its greatest patrons as well.

Edward Quatermaine was a friend to General Hospital. He may have done it with a grumble but gave more than just money from his wallet. He gave his time and his voice to the General Hospital Board. He also gave from the heart. It was during Port Charles' brush with tainted water that Edward may have shined the brightest selflessly giving the only treatment to Emma Scorpio saving her young life at a cost to himself.

So it is in their honor that I ask you, please, if ELQ could see its way to funding a Nurse's Ball to bring back one of the nights that the citizens of this town set aside their differences for a good cause. The information is all in your packets there. There is a rough estimate as to the costs and a brief rundown on the event itself. But that can't show you how important the Nurse's Ball is to not just this town but also to this family, but I can. Lucy..?"

Lucy motioned to an assistant who hit the light as a screen lowered from the ceiling and a video began to play. Elizabeth stood to the side and watched the board. Their reactions. The video was a highlight reel from the Nurse's Ball all the acts. The Quartermaine's at their very best and most charming. The Quartermaine men singing together. A clip of Alan and Emily brought a tear to Monica's eye. Skye looked on and laughed at the antics of friends she hadn't seen in years. Everyone looked on with some fond memory at the screen. AJ couldn't take his eyes off of Elizabeth. She had been brilliant. She didn't treat this like a board meeting it was more a recollection of memories to remind them of how this family used to be and how they could be great if they pulled together. She had been so beautiful standing there. The truth in her words only improved with her honest approach. AJ wasn't the only one who was noticing her though. Jason couldn't take his eyes off her and Sam couldn't take her eyes off Jason. He leaned forward in his chair and after a brief clip showed Eddie Maine performing, Ned turned to him in the darkened room and nodded. The montage ended with brief shots of Lucy Coe in her underwear which had somehow managed to become a part of every Nurse's Ball.

The lights came back on and Elizabeth smiled at AJ. "Thank you once again everyone for your support."

"Alright, Ms. Webber, the board will consider your proposal and we'll be in touch with you shortly. Thank you for coming in." He stood up and walked to Elizabeth at the table. She gave the board a nod and turned to the door with AJ's hand resting gently on her waist. This did not go unnoticed by anyone. He walked her out and into the waiting area of the boardroom. He turned around and shut the door behind him firmly before spinning around and picking Elizabeth up and spinning her in a circle. "You were brilliant!" Elizabeth laughed caught up in the moment. She was a little breathless and she couldn't tell if it was adrenaline from the presentation or from being in his arms again. AJ's lips brushed hers gently as he set her down. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her softly, his forehead resting lightly on hers.

"I told you I had a meeting with the board this afternoon."

AJ laughed. "So you did." He couldn't believe she had been able to surprise him so easily. "I have to get back in there before Tracey tears apart everything you just did in there. Can I see you later?" He asked her.

"I have to get back to the hospital. You could always pick me up there. Patrick could give me a ride in, in the morning."

"Okay, see you then." He gave her a quick kiss and turned to go back in the boardroom. It was then he noticed, for what he swore was the first time, the floor to ceiling windows on either side of the doors to the boardroom where almost his entire family stood staring at him and Elizabeth. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He could hear Elizabeth's chuckle follow him in.

* * *

Half and hour later Elizabeth walked onto the tenth floor of General Hospital. It was close to shift change at the nurse's station so that explained why Sabrina was the only one at the desk. She imagined Patrick and Steve would be along any time.

"Well, Elizabeth what did they say?" Sabrina asked for the umpteenth time.

"Sabrina, where is Epiphany?" Elizabeth asked. "

"She's finishing rounds with , Dr. Drake is finishing up charts. Dr. Westbourne left early, and Felix is getting changed. It's just us. What did they say?"

Elizabeth smiled at her. And after looking around conspiratorially, she leaned in close and told her briefly about the presentation. Sabrina was so excited. Elizabeth had taken to the young nurse right away. She even sympathized with her over her crush on Patrick. She knew Patrick still wasn't over Robin so she never encouraged the suit but she was always there to listen to her.

"Oh I hope they sign off on it!" Sabrina said with a dreamy smile. "Can you imagine? A real ball! With beautiful dresses and everyone will look so pretty."

"Including you Cinderella." Felix said coming up beside her. "You know Lucy Coe and I are just going to have a field day with your make over."

"I told you Felix I don't want a make over!"

"Girl you need more than a make over you need an overhaul and I am just the man to give it to you."

"I guess I just always seem to walk up at the right moment" Said a voice from behind Elizabeth.

"Matt!" She spun around and shoved her friend in the shoulder. "What are you doing here?" She asked him noticing how Sabrina immediately began blushing and going through charts. Wasn't that interesting?

"I am here begging for my job back." Matt said. I came in to see Monica but apparently you booked her time this afternoon at ELQ. So I will now have to wait until tomorrow."

"If she turns you down she is one crazy doctor," said Felix with a little twinkle in his eyes. "Cause we need some more good-looking men around here. I can't keep this up all on my own."

Everyone laughed Sabrina dropped some papers on the floor and Matt bent down to help her with them. "Speaking of fine-looking men…" Elizabeth turned to the elevator where Felix was looking. AJ was just getting off the elevator. "That is one fine-looking man" he said in her ear. "Wish I was still working so I could help him with what ever is wrong with him. Wonder why a man in a fancy suit like that is here?"

He got the answer to his question when AJ gave Elizabeth that lopsided smile. He came over to the group. Matt and Sabrina had finished picking up the papers and he was trying to help her while she fumbled them a bit.

"I've got it thanks" She said red to her hairline. She clapped her eyes on AJ and dropped them all over again. Matt once again obligingly dropped down to help her.

"Hi" He said still looking at Elizabeth.

"Hi" She said back.

"Wow" Felix said from where he perched right behind her.

"Thanks" AJ said with a smile. "I'm AJ Quartermaine. And you are?"

"Yours" Felix instinctively spit out. Elizabeth's elbow caught him lightly in the stomach. "Felix Dubois, at your service," he said.

"It's nice to meet you. Excuse me." He leaned towards Elizabeth and she thought he was about to kiss her until he kept going to his knees to help out Sabrina saying hi to Matt as he did so. Poor Sabrina was so flushed she didn't know what to do. She simply stood up and took the files from the two men as Steve and Patrick walked up with Epiphany.

Everyone exchanged hellos and suddenly AJ was being looked at expectantly by six people. Even Matt who had been filled in on everything by Patrick, waited.

"What?" He said laughing at Elizabeth's anxious face.

"Oh come don't toy with my affections." Felix blurted out.

"Come on, AJ, What did the board say?" Elizabeth asked.

"It was unanimous. They are going to fund the Ball!"

There were cheers and congratulations everyone was hugging and excited. AJ and Elizabeth just stood there among the chaos smiling at each other. Olivia walked up to join them meeting Steve who was shaking AJ's hand. Finally Patrick raised his voice above the crowd "Okay everyone tonight we celebrate! Dinner and drinks on me. Shall we all head over to Eli's?"

Everyone agreed except for Epiphany who wanted to go home grumbling something about nighttime being a time for young people. She did take the time to pull Elizabeth aside "I knew you could do it." And with a self-satisfied smile walked away to go to the peace and quiet of her own apartment. Everyone else headed out together to celebrate.


	12. Date Night

Alright guys here you go! Thanks for the reviews! And as always if there is something you'd like to see in this story feel free to send me a PM to let me know. Big thanks to my sister for the help in trying to figure this out. I hope you like the direction I went with it. Keep the reviews coming. I should be posting more often now this chapter was hard to get into for some reason. But Once I started to get going with it, it seemed to write itself.

AS I have said before I own nothing other than my own little story the characters and some of the included plot lines belong to ABC/GH.

* * *

Elizabeth was nervous. She was about to go on her first official date with AJ. Grams had agreed to watch Cam and Aiden for the whole evening. AJ was taking her out to dinner at the Metro Court. Elizabeth was nervous. The last time she had gone on a date was with Ewan and that could not have ended worse. Elizabeth gave herself a once over in the mirror. She felt fabulous. Felix had come over after appointing himself her personal stylist. He had done her hair and make-up and picked out her dress. It was a simple black dress. Elizabeth tugged at the neckline it was a little lower than she was used to, but Felix had been determined that she look "Sexy as hell for that fine ass man." Felix was a matchmaker and he told her that while she was the most fashionable of all his colleagues, this was too important to leave to amateurs. Elizabeth adored Felix. She tugged the neckline a half inch higher and decided to change anyway. She didn't want to send the wrong message. She had told as much to Felix to which he replied, "Honey, you haven't even been up to the plate since your last date went psycho." She just didn't know if she was ready to send that message yet.

She was headed to the closet to grab another dress when the doorbell rang. "No time to change now" She said with one more glance in the mirror, she hurried down the steps to open the door. AJ stood on the other side with an enormous bouquet of Casablanca lilies. He was wearing a suit and he looked gorgeous. Elizabeth couldn't help the tug of attraction between the two of them. It grew stronger everyday.

AJ stood outside the Elizabeth's door transfixed. The lilies forgotten in his hand as he stared unabashedly at her. She was beautiful. He had been in love with the memory of her and that grew with the stories Steve told him about his courageous sister. Since his return from the departed, those feelings had only grown. Now she stood before him smiling that open honest smile that told him she was genuinely happy to see her. She motioned him into her house and as he followed he prayed he wasn't drooling. How short was that dress? She had great legs. And the rest of her took his breath away.

"Are those for me?" She asked with a small laugh. And he realized he had been standing there staring at her.

"Uh. Yes. Sorry." He said with a sheepish grin.

"I'll just put them in some water. Have a seat." Elizabeth left the room. AJ was about to sit on the couch as she suggested when he noticed the pictures on the mantle. Curious, he walked over. There was a picture of two smiling little boys. One of the dark and one of them fair. The dark haired boy was obviously Cam but the younger one was too old to be Aiden. AJ assumed that the blonde haired little boy was Jake. His nephew. Jason's son. He looked at the other pictures there were more of the boys. One with them and Lucky. One with the boys and Elizabeth. There was a picture of Emily and Cameron. And a great picture of Emily and Elizabeth that must have been taken at her wedding because she was wearing a wedding dress and Emily looked so grown up and beautiful beside her. He missed his sister. Emily was the shining light of the Quartermaines. The one child who had been everything she was supposed to be. He remembered that she had believed in him when no one else had.

"I miss her so much." Elizabeth said from behind him.

"She was the only one who ever really believed in me. I disappointed her so much." AJ said without turning around.

"She loved you. She wanted so much for you to get better. Every time to left to go to rehab she believed you would stay sober. She would be proud of you. She loved her family despite their faults."

"She loved you too." AJ said finally turning to look at Elizabeth. Again the sight of her robbed him of his thoughts.

Elizabeth was still looking at the picture. "Emily was my best friend. I'd like to think she would have forgiven me for the things I did to Nikolas and Lucky."

AJ only knew a little about the affair Elizabeth had had with Nikolas Cassadine. Steve's visits and letters had become less frequent. He only knew Elizabeth had had an affair with Nikolas and that Aiden's paternity had come into question. Ultimately the child had been proven Lucky's despite Helena's machinations.

"Emily would want you to forgive _yourself_," AJ said and Elizabeth's eyes met his. "She was that kind of a person."

Elizabeth looked into AJ's eyes and saw that look there again. The one from the Rib. The one that curled her toes in her high heels. It was intense. She couldn't look away and stood transfixed.

"Thank you" she said.

"For what?"

"For not judging me for my failings."

"Well," AJ said moving into her and drawing her into him slowly. "You look beyond my past too." He couldn't help it. His hand brushed upward along her arm leaving goose bumps in its wake. He stared at his hand as if it weren't his. It brushed along to her neck grazing her exposed collar-bone.

"I guess that makes us even" Elizabeth breathed. AJ's touch had made it hard to breathe. She swayed into him. Her gaze locked on his mouth.

"Not even close," AJ whispered. His breath fanning her lips a spare second before his lips came down on hers. Lightly, as if he was trying to breathe her in. Elizabeth's hands lifted to his shoulders and she pulled him into her until there wasn't even air between them. His hold tightened and he pulled away. "We, um, we should go to dinner."

Confused, Elizabeth looked up and into his eyes. There was no mistaking the passion there. The desire and something more. She realized AJ was right if they didn't leave for dinner now, they would never make it out the door. She went to get her coat.

AJ watched her walk away and tried to catch his breath. And bring his raging body under control. He had been ready to just throw away the plans for the evening and take her right then and there, but Elizabeth deserved better than that. So he got control of himself and walked over to help Elizabeth into her coat. She turned to face him and he was stuck once again. She smiled and started to go for the doorknob, her hand in his, when he tugged her back. She tumbled into his arms and his lips came down on hers with so much passion she forgot who she was. There was something primal in the way he held her. Her mouth opened for his allowing him access and he took full advantage. His arms held her tight to him. She could only hold on for dear sanity while he kissed it away.

AJ let all his emotions pour into the kiss. He loved the way she responded to him. Her hands flew to his shoulders clutching him. Her lips were so soft and AJ drank his fill. Delving deeply over and over again. His arms wrapped around her tightly. There was no questioning the fact that he was aroused. He was fully pressed up against her. He finally, after what seemed like days, gentled the kiss, pulling back and giving her small kisses along her jaw, her cheek and neck. He rested there with his face in her hair while they caught their breaths. He finally pulled back. She was slightly rumpled her lips swollen from his tender assault.

"Sorry." He said. "I would have been thinking about that all night."

Elizabeth smiled a woman-who-knows-she's-got-a-man-under-her-spell smile, "And now I'll be thinking of it all night" With that she turned and opened the door and the two of them were off to the Metro Court.

* * *

When the elevator door opened at the Metro Court, Elizabeth and AJ stepped out. He immediately took her coat. "I am just going to check our coats and talk to the hostess. I'll be right back." Elizabeth nodded and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading over. Elizabeth was lost in thought. The car ride there had been fine. She was still a little keyed up over the two kisses they shared before leaving her house. Her mind was still wandering when the elevator doors opened beside her and she heard a friendly voice call out her name.

"Elizabeth"

"Carly. Hi."

"Wow you look amazing. Are you here on a date? Who's the lucky guy?" Carly asked.

"Um. Well" Elizabeth hedged. She didn't know what to say. She was kicking herself for not realizing that Carly could be here. She owned the building or at least half of it.

"Anyway." Carly broke in before Elizabeth could tell her she was there with AJ. "I heard that you got the funding for the Nurse's Ball. Michael told me."

"Carly-"

"I want you to know that I am very happy for you"

"Carly-"

"I also wanted you to know that you have the full support of the Metro Court. In fact, I'd like it very much if you would consider allowing the Nurse's Ball to be held here"

"Carly"

Carly stopped dead. She knew that voice. She had only seen him a few times since he had been back but they hadn't really said anything and then she had knocked herself out. She had known Elizabeth was trying to tell her something but she was too excited about telling her that they could have the Metro Court for the Nurse's Ball that she hadn't even heard AJ come up. She turned now to face him with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"AJ" She responded. He just smirked at her. She turned back to Elizabeth. Who had a sympathetic look on her face.

"Carly, I would love to have the Nurse's Ball here. I think it is a great idea and very generous of you. We can schedule a meeting say sometime after New Year's and we'll get the Ball rolling so to speak." She was desperately trying to cover the awkwardness of the situation. Carly appreciated the attempt but was still reeling from the shock.

"Yes, yes of course." Carly was grateful to be given a way out of the situation. Normally she would have delved head on into an argument with AJ. And it wasn't too long ago that she would have gladly included Elizabeth in her diatribe. But it was Elizabeth's decision that saved her daughter's life and Carly would be eternally grateful. The two had put their differences to bed. And while they were by no means friends, they were no longer enemies. She wasn't even sure how to deal with AJ. While she was not glad he was back, she sure as hell was not the same person she was when he "died". She would never forgive him for the things he had done but she had done horrible things as well. She had allowed and encouraged Sonny to not only destroy AJ but to end his life as well. Her life was very different now. She smiled awkwardly at Elizabeth and told her to enjoy her evening. She nodded to AJ and walked away.

"That was strange." AJ said watching her leave.

"Not really" Elizabeth replied. The two headed for their table. They both had sparkling water set in front of them and gazed at the menu. They discussed the choices and finally settled on their order. After the server left them alone, the talk returned to Carly.

"Okay you have to explain," AJ said. "When I 'left', the two of you were at each others throats. She hated you and you hated her right back if I am not mistaken."

"Well a lot's happened since then." Elizabeth explained. "We have both changed quite bit. I have made mistakes and learned that you have to rebuild a little at a time. I don't judge her for the choices she has made. She doesn't judge me."

"Come on. With all the things that woman has done to you. The things she did to me?"

"Carly was wrong for the things that she did to you. She was wrong to encourage Sonny. She was wrong to keep your son away from you. But I understand where she was coming from. I made some questionable decisions myself. I lied about Jake's father his whole life. I let Lucky go into rehab thinking that Jake was his. I remarried him with him still believing that Jake was his. And then I convinced him to pretend that Jake was his to keep him safe. And it didn't matter. In the end it was my fault that Jake died. It was my fault Jason didn't get to acknowledge Jake as his son. I even lied to Ric about Cameron being his at first. I am no saint and I have made mistakes. I'd like to think I was a different person now but I still make mistakes. It wasn't too long ago that I almost let Sam continue to believe that her baby was dead. I came clean and was forgiven but I still made the choice. We all make mistakes."

"Yeah but what she did-"

"Was a long time ago. And the important thing is that Michael knows the truth. The important thing is that the two of you are building a relationship. Carly hasn't tried to interfere with that has she?"

Resigned AJ sighed, "No. No, she hasn't. In fact Michael told me after he talked to Bobby, Carly came clean about the whole thing. And while she hasn't actually encouraged Michael in building a relationship she hasn't stood in the way either.

You know Carly and I used to be friends before…all of this I guess. We hung out. We talked. We were comrades in arms if you will." AJ smiled. Things weren't always what they became. So tell me what happened with you two. If I remember correctly, you hated her almost as much as I did."

"Jake happened." Elizabeth replied. Her eyes took on a misty look as she looked past AJ. She was looking back on that most horrible time in her life. "It was after Aiden was born. He looked more and more like Lucky everyday. So I had a new paternity test done. One that Helena couldn't possibly tamper with. I had gotten the results in the mail and I was reading them. I should have been watching but I let myself get distracted. Jake walked out the front door and was hit by a car. Luke, it turned out was driving. Patrick and Robin did everything they could to save him but…" She paused a moment the memories were flooding her. She felt AJ take her hand on the table and the warmth of it the security of it. The strength of it gave her the will to continue on. "Josslyn is Carly's daughter with Jasper Jacks. She came down with a rare form of cancer she was facing radiation and chemotherapy at such a young age and there was no guarantee that the treatments would work. The only hope she had was to have a transplant. Jake was brain dead and his…Jason asked me to donate Jake's kidneys to Joss but I couldn't do it. I blamed him I was cruel. I didn't want them to cut my baby open and use him for spare parts. I was angry and bitter and I felt like there was a hole in my heart that was never going to be filled. Lucky and I talked. I realized that Jake could go on. That while he would never get to grow up and be happy and have a life beyond his young age. That others could. That because of him other kids would have a happy life they would get to grow up. I donated one of Jake's kidneys to Josslyn because it was the right thing to do. I have never regretted that decision and I never will" She looked back at AJ, whose eyes held the hint of tears in them. "That is why Carly and I are no longer enemies. That little girl bonds us in a way."

AJ merely nodded his response. Elizabeth had been through so much. He was oddly glad that she and Carly were no longer enemies. "You know. You are probably the most amazing person I have ever met." He said with a smile. She smiled back at him and their food arrived. They talked while they ate. AJ told her about his time in Switzerland how he saw so many people there that were from Port Charles. It wasn't just Faison and Duke that were being held there. One of the first things he had done since returning from the hospital there was to inform Anna of what he saw there. He knew she was there now investigating with John McBain.

They talked about her boys and her brother and sister. They talked about Emily and Nikolas and the Cassadines. She told him about Spinelli and he had a laugh over all the nicknames he seemed to have for everyone. They talked about Jason for a bit and she told him about the time Jason apologized to his grave at the family crypt.

"He regretted hurting you. With all we had gone through with Jake, I think he finally understood." AJ merely nodded. He had spent so much time angry at his brother for what he had done he needed time to process this.

They finished their meal and returned to Elizabeth's house. The car ride back had been intense. AJ had rested his hand on her knee and her perfume filled the car. She sighed and looked at him as he drove and he had to be careful not to drive off the road. They raced for the front door when they got to her house. The door was slammed shut with his foot and his mouth was instantly on hers. She kept her hand busy trying to undo the buttons on his coat as he stripped hers off quickly tossing it in the direction of the coat rack. She pulled him with her, backing towards the couch. She had been able to remove his coat and his tie and opened his jacket, sliding her hands around his middle. AJ stripped off his coat still kissing her. He moved to her neck and was doing crazy things to the pulse that beat erratically. She pulled his shirt out of the waistband of his trousers and finally touched his bare skin. He groaned into her neck, and she moaned in response. His hands were everywhere. He tugged the neckline of her dress down and was kissing her along her collar bone when her phone began ringing.


	13. Lost

Hey guys for all of you wondering who was on the phone, you will get your answer in this chapter. Keep the reviews coming it makes me want to write more I finally got a handle back on this story as I get back into the swing of things. Remember though that I didn't write for a couple of months timeline wise it is about a week before Christmas so there is definitely more to look forward to. There are a few more surprises in store for our would be happy couple. Enjoy the latest installment I look forward to writing more. As always PM me if there is something you'd like to see.

* * *

Matt Hunter had been back at General Hospital for exactly 6 hours and thirty-five minutes. He knew three things. One: Felix batted for the other team. Two: Sabrina was a klutz but was pretty cute and three: Britt was a stone-cold bitch. He and Elizabeth had spent most of the day together. She had been assigned to work with him to fill him in on the newest procedures and policy and "to ease his way back into the fold." Epiphany had smirked at him as she said that. It had been a great day. Hanging out with his old friend they talked about everything that they had been through over the last 6 months. She told him he was right about Ewan. He told her she was right about Maxie. And they just fell back into their old friendship minus the sophomoric crush he had had on her.

Their day was freckled with humor as her charges, Sabrina and Felix, took their turns both flirting and fumbling over "Drake Jr.", as Epiphany used to call him. Felix was flirting with him and Sabrina dropped everything he handed her. Elizabeth was no help either. She just kept giggling at his discomfort. He and Elizabeth had decided to take their late break together at Kelly's, leaving Felix and Sabrina at the desk to cover the phone and update some files. Elizabeth had actually given Felix bedpan duty. It was his turn, but it wouldn't have been the first time he's missed it.

Matt and Elizabeth laughed their way to Kelly's and ordered lunch. They were enjoying a tale of their charges exploits.

"Look I just don't know why she had to drop the file directly between my feet!" Matt laughed. He grabbed his coffee and took a long drink.

"Sabrina is a sweetheart." Elizabeth said. "Dr. Westbourne is…well...unpleasant to work with" The fake smile she gave him let him know exactly how she felt about Dr. Westbourne. It was the same way she looked at Lisa Niles and that had gone so well for everyone. "Look" she said placing her hand on his wrist. For a second, he almost wished she wasn't seeing AJ Quartermaine. He almost wished he had another chance with her. Matt knew better. He knew they were better off as friends than anything else. She balanced his ego and he kept her from throwing herself away for "love" Either way she was the best friend he had ever had and he didn't want to lose that.

"Sabrina is a wonderful nurse. She is competent and indigent and compassionate and-"

"She almost knocked over a wheelchair! With someone in it." He interrupted taking a huge bite of his burger.

"Elizabeth leaned forward over her club sandwich. Come on what do you expect? You make her nervous."

"_I_ make her nervous"

"Yeah Dr. Tightpants" She laughed at the look on his face. She missed working with Matt. She missed hanging out with him.

"I can't believe he called me that" Matt said looking down at his sandwich.

"Relax. Felix will calm down. And Sabrina will too. They just have to get used to you." Elizabeth said and it finally calmed _him_ down.

"Alright then how are things with you and AJ?" Matt said loving that she was now the one blushing and stammering.

"They're fine. We're fine." She said trying to be casual.

"So there is a 'we'" He said.

"Yes, no, I don't know we haven't even been out on a real date yet."

"Well then how about we have dinner tonight?" She heard behind her. She looked at Matt and by the smirk on his face and the nod he tossed to AJ; she knew that he knew AJ was there when he asked about him.

AJ pulled up and chair and sat down. "Hi, Matt. So what do you say? Dinner? Tonight?"

"I'd love to." Elizabeth smiled.

"Good" He said and he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "I just came to get lunch for Michael and I. We've got a new project in the works I think it will be good for ELQ and this community."

"Well are you going to tell us what it is?" Matt said.

AJ just looked at Elizabeth who was still a little flushed from their little joke at her expense before. "Not yet. I still have some things to work out with it. This is Michael's project really. I am just helping him."

"You really aren't going to tell us?" Matt said.

"When the time is right, everyone will know" AJ assured him. The server brought over his order and he stood up dropping a quick kiss on Elizabeth's cheek and shaking Matt's hand. He said his goodbyes and told Elizabeth he'd pick her up at 7:30.

"I can't believe you did that to me"

"Ow! Did you just kick me?!"

"I have a date with AJ at 7:30. I get off work at 6! How am I supposed to be ready in time?"

"You could always ask Felix for help. He does get off work the same time as you."

"I am not asking Felix for fashion advice"

"Like you would ever follow it." The snarky comment came from beside their table this time it was clear from Matt's face that he did _not_ know anyone was standing there.

"I mean really, Elizabeth, it's not like you were ever the fashionable one around here."

"Maxie" Matt said getting up.

"I should have known the first place you would run would be back to Elizabeth's arms. I always knew she wanted you for herself. What did you wait all of three seconds after our divorce to call her?"

"Look!" Matt said firmly enough to snap her out of her ranting. "You wanted this divorce so you could be with Spinelli. _You_ wanted this divorce. This was your idea. I went to prison for you and how do you repay me? How long was I in Pentonville before you started going after him? Leave Elizabeth alone. She was there for me when I needed a friend. She has always been there when I needed a friend. You walked away as soon as you realized there was something else you couldn't have and you wanted that more."

Maxie stood there Matt had only talked to her like that once before. She had been willing to go to prison for him and he didn't even acknowledge that. He was too caught up in Elizabeth's web to see all that she had done for him. Elizabeth always seemed to be the root of all of her problems. She would find a way to pay her back for that. She had to.

"Elizabeth-"

"Is done taking your crap, Maxie" Elizabeth said standing up and pulling on her coat. "I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt after Robin's death. But you are still the same spoiled, selfish, person that you ever were. Always wanting what you couldn't have; what someone else has. Everyone knows you only want Spinelli now because he is with Ellie. Who is a very nice person and actually suits him perfectly. So why don't you do the right thing for once and leave us all the hell alone."

With that parting shot Matt held the door open for her and the two walked back to the hospital leaving Maxie steaming in fury.

* * *

The doors opening at the tenth floor was very revealing to Matt and Elizabeth. Dr. Westbourne stood at the nurse's station swearing and yelling at Sabrina. There was no one else around. Patrick and Epiphany were scheduled for surgery this afternoon. Felix was hiding from bedpan duty which meant he was probably on the fourth floor talking to the new pediatric nurse. Elizabeth and Matt exchanged a look before hurrying over to see what was going on.

"You're pathetic you know that?" Brit was saying. Sabrina was on her hands and knees picking several loose papers and files off the floor. Brit was leaning against an unusually clean counter. It was clear she had pushed the files to the floor. "Did you really think you were going to get to Patrick through Emma? She's just a kid. She has no pull. Patrick and I are together now and there is nothing you can do about it. You're just a pathetic little loser. The only reason people are nice to you is because they feel sorry for you!"

"That's enough!" Matt raced over to help Sabrina pick up the rest of the files and papers. He could see that she had been crying. He eyes were puffy and she was trying to avoid his looking at her. He heard Elizabeth approach them and heard her giving Dr. Westbourne the what-for and he wanted to stand up and cheer her on but Sabrina needed help first.

"You are way over the line Dr. Westbourne! This is harassment and Dr. Quartermaine will hear about it! How dare you speak to anyone that way never mind a subordinate? I don't know how things were at your last hospital but we treat each other with respect here."

"Oh please." Brit said not intimidated at all by the petite nurse. "What you're going to tell your little boyfriend's mommy on me. Please. I am a doctor. You really think they are going to take the word of this pathetic loser over mine. You really think they are going to listen to you. I mean come on how many times have you been suspended? As for you she said turning to Matt. Just because they let you work here again doesn't mean they trust you. I doubt anyone will take anything you say seriously."

"My brother will." Matt said.

"Why do I care what your brother has to say about anything?"

"Because Patrick is my brother" he said triumphantly. Brit was shocked she hadn't known that Matt and Patrick were brothers. They didn't have the same last name. She knew Matt was staying with Patrick but she had just assumed they were buddies. "You know Robin was the kindest person I knew. It was one of the things Patrick loved most about her. You are no Robin. And as soon as my brother is out of surgery I plan on speaking with him, and Epiphany."

"What does it matter what Epiphany thinks? She's just a nurse. She has about as much pull as this one here does." She gestured at Elizabeth who was still helping Sabrina straighten the files. Brit was frantically thinking about what she had to do to keep Patrick away from those two this evening. She was sure they would forget all about the little episode. She had to grab Patrick right out of surgery. She flounced away from the three of them. She knew Patrick would be in surgery for the next half an hour and then he would take a shower and head home to take Emma out for dinner. If she timed it just right she could accomplish all her goals and not have to worry about the nosy little nurses.

Matt and Elizabeth finished helping Sabrina straighten the files out. He still couldn't believe what he had seen and heard. The problem was that his brother had no clue what this woman was really like. Unfortunately Patrick had a habit of dating women who were bad news. A lesson they had all paid for with Lisa Niles who had left a path of death and destruction in her wake in her pursuit of Patrick and then revenge on both Robin and Patrick for being together. He had to get to him right after he got out of surgery.

They all got back to work. Elizabeth and Sabrina got things back up and running at the nurse's station and Elizabeth sent Sabrina on break. Matt was getting ready to head over to the surgical room to waylay Patrick when Steve called up from the ER with an emergency surgery. He and Elizabeth we up so they went to surgery 2 and missed Patrick and Epiphany when they came out. He wanted to talk to Patrick but the patients came first.

Sabrina went to the break room and realized she needed something out of her locker and headed into the locker room just in time to see Patrick and locked in a passionate embrace in the shower. Sabrina was over her schoolgirl crush on Patrick but it still hurt to see him with the woman who had been torturing her for the past couple of months. She forgot what she needed and headed back to the nurse's station where Felix was returning from his sojourn to the fourth floor.

"Congratulate me my darling girl." He was saying. "I have plans to meet the yummy new pediatric nurse for drinks at the Haunted Star later this evening." He noticed that she was upset. "Oh come on baby girl what happened now. Did you spill coffee all over Dr. Tightpants? "

"No. Dr. Westbourne"

"You poured coffee all over the Britch?" He was genuinely excited over this turn of events. Dr. Westbourne was horrible and he hated the way she treated Sabrina. "It's about time."

"No, um, She and Dr. Drake were um… in the shower…and…"

"Say no more. I thought you were over Dr. Drake?" He said putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I am. I am. It's just…she's so…" Sabrina threw up her hands.

"Don't you worry about the Britch. Karma has a way of taking care of people like her. Now, tell me what you think of Dr. Drake's adorable little brother."

Sabrina blushed to her roots. "He's nice. He really is. He stood up for me when Dr. Westbourne threw the files on the ground."

"Well now I am glad to see you are moving on." Felix said and with a quick squeeze to let her know she was her friend and he cared about her the two went about their duties. Epiphany came up and gave them projects.

Patrick stopped by for a second on his way out the door. Dr. Westbourne was right by his side. Epiphany told him Matt was in surgery with Elizabeth. Brit seemed disappointed or irritated depending on who was watching her. She definitely was looking smug. Patrick asked Sabrina if she would mind watching Emma for a few hours that night. Epiphany let him know that Sabrina was still working for another couple hours. Brit wasn't going to let that stop her. "Why don't we take Emma with us?" She asked him. "It could be fun. We'll go ice skating."

"Alright" Patrick agreed. "See you guys later" and the two of them left arm in arm. Sabrina looked on disappointed.

After a couple hours, Matt and Elizabeth came out of surgery. He was giving her a hard time about her date with AJ that night. She was complaining that she didn't know what she was going to wear. He was telling her she could wear a potato sack and AJ would still tell her she was beautiful.

"Oh no no no. Tell me you are not going to wear a potato sack out with a man that fine." Felix said interjecting into the conversation.

"No I am not!" Elizabeth laughed I just don't know what I am going to wear. I still have to pick up the boys and take them to Grams'"

"Have no fear, Nurse Webber; your fairy god-brother is at your service. Just put yourself in my hands and let me take care of the rest."

Elizabeth looked at Matt who just shrugged. "Alright, Felix. I get off work in about five minutes. Meet me at my place in say thirty?"

"I will be there my dear. And you will look fabulous!"

They all had a good laugh. Elizabeth went to the break room with Felix to gather their things and talk about what he was going to do with her hair. Matt walked over to Sabrina's side.

"Well I guess it's just you and me tonight." She dropped a chart on his foot.

"Sorry"

"No I'm sorry. I meant to talk to Patrick before he left. I must have missed him."

"It's alright. I shouldn't need someone to fight my battles for me. It's just is just so…"

"I understand. Let's put it behind us and have a good night. I'll talk to Patrick when I get home. I'll let him know exactly what is going on."

"He's going out with her tonight. They are taking Emma ice skating."

"Then I'll talk to him when he gets home. He needs to know Sabrina. And don't worry everyone needs a hand every once in a while. You know Elizabeth was there for me when I needed someone."

"Do you like Elizabeth?" He looked at her strangely. "I am sorry that is none of my business"

He laughed, "No, its fine. You can ask. I had a small thing for her about a year ago but she really is the best friend I have ever had and that is more important to me. Elizabeth is a very special person."

"I like her" Sabrina said. "She's kind and helpful and she has really been supportive of me since I came here." The two walked off to do rounds companionably. Matt liked Sabrina. He thought maybe there was more to her than people saw. They just had to look past her dowdy look to see the special person underneath.

* * *

Brit was smug she had gotten Patrick out of the hospital before either Elizabeth or Matt could speak to him. She used her body to get what she wanted from him in the shower. She rather wished they didn't have to bring his brat of a kid with them on their date but she was making due. They had skated for a couple hours and decided to stop in at Kelly's for some burgers and shakes. Patrick was being friendly. The kid was not so when Patrick stepped outside to take a phone call, Brit let the little brat have it. She told her that she was going to be with Patrick and there was nothing she could do about it. Emma replied by telling her she didn't like her. And that she was going to tell her daddy. Brit just kept on saying mean things eventually telling little Emma that if Brit gets her way that Emma would be away at boarding school within the year. Then she got up and left Emma at the table to go to the restroom and fix her make-up.

When Brit came out Patrick was in the room frantically calling for Emma he had tears in his eyes and Emma was no where to be found. He frantically searched the entire restaurant. Anna happened to be stopping in to grab some dinner on her way home the two of them grew even more anxious. Anna called in an amber alert. She also called Mac and Felicia who went to Patrick's house in case she showed up there or if someone were to call in a ransom. They all hoped it wasn't a kidnapping but they knew of no reason why Emma would just leave. Brit kept quiet about the things she had said to Emma.

Patrick called his brother who was just leaving the hospital with Sabrina after offering to give her a ride home so she wouldn't have to take the bus. He immediately said the two of them would be at Kelly's in a few minutes. It wasn't that far of a drive but he still broke all kinds of speed limits on the way there. They pulled up the same time as Elizabeth and AJ who were looking a little rumpled.

Elizabeth ran right over. "Have they heard anything yet?" She asked a little breathless.

"We just got here." Matt replied. "Let's go find Patrick."

They found Anna and Patrick inside. Matt went right to his brother. Who pulled him into a tight panicked embrace. "It's okay Patrick we'll find her. We'll find her."

AJ stepped up. "I think we should spread out to look for her. If she wandered off she couldn't be that far. Elizabeth and I will check down the docks where the warehouses are. Matt and Sabrina can go down the other way."

Sabrina stepped up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I used to take Emma down to feed the ducks. It's someplace she knows maybe she's there."

Brit took this time to spout some hatefulness at Sabrina and take some of the blame off herself. "You probably shouldn't have done that. It only encourages her to go by herself."

Everyone threw her a dirty look. Anna agreed with AJ's plan she and Patrick would stay at Kelly's and use it as a base of operations. She had good men out looking for Emma but she knew that there could never be enough people looking for her. So they all split off in different directions. Elizabeth and AJ to the right and Matt and Sabrina to where they fed the ducks. They called each other to keep tabs on whether or not they found her.

It wasn't long before Matt and Sabrina found a very cold Emma tucked behind a stack of palates where they fed the ducks. Emma ran out right into Sabrina's arms Matt took off his jacket and wrapped her up in it. They asked her what happened and why she ran off. She said she had wanted to feed the ducks. Sabrina told her to tell the truth. Emma said in a very small voice that she didn't want to get sent away. Matt asked her who told her they were sending her away. Emma didn't want to answer but eventually they got her to tell them everything. They called Elizabeth and AJ to let them know they found her and headed back to Kelly's. Emma ran straight into her father's arms. He sat down in a chair with her wrapped in his arms. He admonished her for wandering off and hugged her tight to him at the same time. He asked her why she ran away and at first she was reluctant to answer. Brit tried to cover her own ass by telling her that running away to feed the ducks was irresponsible and that Sabrina should never have taught her that. Matt was about to speak up when Emma told the truth about why she left. Elizabeth and AJ ran in just in time to hear Emma.

"It was her." She said pointing at Brit. "She told me she didn't like me and that she was going to send me away and that I would never get to see my Daddy again that he would forget me like he did my mommy." They were all shocked. Anna picked up Emma and told her they were going to get some hot chocolate in the back. She had a feeling things were going to get ugly and Emma didn't need to see or hear that.

"Patrick," Brit was trying to cover her tracks. "Patrick, she's making it up! Why would I say that to a little girl? It's ridiculous"

"You don't get to say anything to me unless it is explaining exactly why you said what you did to my daughter. She is the most important person in the world to me."

"Patrick I didn't say that. Sabrina must be putting lies into her head. She wants you for herself. She always has. It's why she insinuated her way into your life. She's been using Emma to get to you!"

"That's not true!" Sabrina was sick and tired of taking crap from this woman. "Emma is bright and sweet. And she is smart. She saw you for what you are! A mean selfish person."

"Patrick," Brit cooed cuddling up to him. "You're not going to believe her lies are you?"

"Sabrina is not the liar. You are!" Elizabeth said. "You have been tormenting her since you got here. Sabrina takes care of Emma and she works hard and you are nothing but a bitch to her."

"Come on Patrick, Elizabeth is just backing up her little friend. You know that I am not like that!"

"Really?" Matt said from behind Sabrina "So when you threw files on the floor and were calling her names before what was that? Was that you being nice?"

"That never happened! Patrick," She was pulling on him trying to get him to look at her but he would not be moved. "Patrick they are making it up."

"Are they?" He voice was cold when he finally looked at her. "Are they making it up? Are you telling me that my best friend my brother and Sabrina are all making it up? That my daughter lied?"

"Of course they are. I never said that to her. You know how kids are they act out."

Sabrina was having none of this. " Dr. Westbourne, we all know the truth. You can't keep lying anymore. You put Emma's life in danger! She could have frozen out there!"

Brit looked into Patrick's eyes and she realized that he wasn't going to believe her no matter what she said. She rounded on Sabrina. "This is your fault! You filled that spoiled little brat's head with lies about me. If you hadn't come here everything would be fine!" She advanced on Sabrina threateningly. Matt stood behind Sabrina and she couldn't back away. "You will pay for this! If it's the last thing I do."

"I think you should leave." Matt said quietly from behind Sabrina. "Now."

Brit grabbed her jacket and with hateful looks for everyone she headed for the door. She stopped by Elizabeth on her way out. "This isn't over!" She muttered.

"It is for you." Elizabeth said. AJ opened the door wordlessly. He may have made mistakes in the past but even he could tell this woman was pure evil.

Brit walked out and the rest of them came together in friendship and support. Anna brought Emma back out and Patrick picked her up in his arms and held on tight. Patrick thanked everyone for their help and told Matt he'd see him at home. Matt drove Sabrina home and on the way told her how it was great to see her stand up for herself. He laughingly told her she reminded him of a lioness protecting her young. She said she was nothing special and he told her he disagreed. She thanked him and smiled and got out of the car. And if she walked a little taller and smiled a little brighter she told herself it had nothing to do with the fact that Matt held her hand on the drive to her place.

AJ brought Elizabeth home but the passion that had been there before was diffused with the disappearance of little Emma. He walked her to her door and kissed her goodnight. He told her he would call her tomorrow and see if maybe they could try again in a couple days. She invited him to have Christmas with her and the boys the next week and he readily agreed going so far as to invite them all over to the Quartermaines' including her Grandmother in the invitation. She said she would talk to the boys and Grams about it. He kissed her one last time and she walked up to her bedroom she eventually fell asleep still thinking about their earlier encounter. She had a smile on her face.


	14. Insidious

Hi guys! Okay I know this chapter is far different from my others. But you all need to know that things are not as happy happy happy as they seem. There is trouble for our friends on the horizon. Remember there are people who hate AJ. There are people who hate Elizabeth and there are others who want revenge. There are a lot of wheels turning and Elizabeth and AJ can't even see them past their growing feelings for each other. But as the wheels of fate click into place their new love will be tested. Her tentative trust in herself and in him will be tested and there is a far greater danger than either of them can see. Than anyone even knows about. An Ancient evil that goes way back. Enjoy the story and we'll be back to our regular lovebirds next chapter. Keep the reviews coming. And if you have any speculation on who the key players are and what will happen please PM me or include it in the reviews. I love reading them it keeps me inspired to keep writing. There is way more going on than meets the eye and I would love to get your take on it.

* * *

Maxie threw her purse on the bar at the Floating Rib and ordered a drink. Mac wasn't working tonight so she didn't have to worry about running into him and her mom was who knows where. She was so angry. At Spinelli, at Matt, at Ellie, but mostly at Elizabeth. Her life was a mess and it was _her_ fault. If she had just left Matt alone a year ago, Maxie would be on the boat instead of Elizabeth and Matt wouldn't have killed Lisa because he would have been too busy with her instead of drunkenly chasing Elizabeth around the boat. Elizabeth was the cause of all of her problems. She was the reason that she and Matt weren't together anymore. Maxie was sure that Elizabeth had somehow encouraged Ellie to chase after Spinelli. Ever since Maxie had an affair with Lucky, Elizabeth had been out for her. Maxie knew it. Everything bad in her life was Elizabeth's fault yet everyone seemed to blame her. It was time to make the little martyr pay but she knew if she did anything to her that she would just get the blame and Elizabeth would be the victim. If only there was a way to get back at her without anyone knowing it was her.

Dr. Brit Westbourne was pissed that mousy little brunette had spoiled everything. She had ruined her chances with Patrick. It wasn't just her though she knew that Elizabeth and that little brat were to blame too. And who was this new guy? He was culpable too as far as she was concerned they all needed to pay for what they did. They had no business nosing in her relationship with Patrick. As far as she was concerned he was the perfect husband for her. He was brilliant and good-looking. He was well respected in his field. She was a perfectionist. Her mother had taught her that she could have everything she wanted as long as she wanted the best. Patrick was the best. The best doctor at GH. The best father. She could live without the little brat hanging around. She would get him back all she had to do was get rid of the other people in her way. That meant the mousy little loser and the nosy little nurse. She just didn't know how to do it. She stormed into the Floating Rib angry and frustrated. She had to plan. She had to find away. She sat down next to the blonde at the bar and ordered a whiskey neat, top shelf of course. She noticed the blonde was drinking the same.

"Rough night?" She asked.

"You could say that."

"Couldn't be worse than mine"

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure a mousy little loser and a nosy nurse just destroyed my relationship"

"Really?" Maxie said with interest. They only person this woman could be talking about was Elizabeth and her new little sidekick. "You must be talking about Elizabeth Webber, martyr extraordinaire."

"Yes and that little bitch, Sabrina, who is never two feet from her side."

"Yes, I know who you are talking about."

"They interrupted my date with Patrick when his brat of a kid ran off"

"Emma? Emma ran off." Maxie was genuinely concerned. "She's my cousin. Well, her mom was my cousin anyway. Is she okay?"

"Sure she's fine. Sabrina and that new guy found her on the docks somewhere. She came back with some made up story which Patrick bought every word. And then his little brother, the murderer showed up with Sabrina hand in hand and backed up the little tale that Emma made up." Brit had to be careful. She had a feeling she had an ally in this girl and that she was the key to getting Patrick back. She just had to tread carefully.

"Matt!?" Maxie was incredulous to learn that Matt was with the mousy little nurse. "What do you mean Matt was with Sabrina?"

"Looked that way to me. Seems that Elizabeth has been setting the two of them up together." This was too easy the little blonde seemed to have a huge hate on for Elizabeth and now Sabrina. She was going to be able to use that to manipulate this girl into helping her get Patrick back and getting revenge on the rest of them. Of course she was sure she would have to do something in exchange but that could be fun too.

"Elizabeth Webber. I should have known. It's bad enough that she's the reason Matt and I are divorced. She's systematically setting the men in my life up with other women so that I am miserable and alone. I always knew she was after me. This proves it."

"Yeah you would think that the hunky guy she's seeing now would be enough for her but she has to stick her nose in everyone else's life."

"What hunky guy? She is after Matt. She always has been. That is when Jason and Lucky aren't around to fall all over themselves for her. You know she is the reason Jason's marriage is falling apart. She is trouble. Someone really should give her a dose of her own medicine." Maxie couldn't believe how easy this was. This woman was going to get back at Elizabeth for her and no one would ever know she was involved.

"I don't know some CEO at some major company in town." Brit shrugged her shoulders.

"AJ Quartermaine?"

"Sounds about right." Brit nodded.

"Figures she'd go after Jason's brother. She has a thing for brothers. She slept with her last fiancé's brother while still engaged to the other. Then she got knocked up and didn't know who the father was. And rather than convict her for the slut that she is, everyone was nice to her because she had a breakdown. Then she left the front door open so her kid died and the next thing you know all is forgiven and everyone in this town is saying 'Poor Elizabeth' It makes me sick how she gets away with everything and then everyone blames me because I am smarter and prettier than Elizabeth is."

Brit couldn't believe this girl. She was so selfish and self-important, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that she could use her to get back at everyone, and get them out of the way so she had a straight shot at Patrick and then she could blame everything on the dumb blonde sitting next to her.

"I'm Brit"

"Maxie" Maxie couldn't believe this. This woman was the answer to her prayers. She could have her revenge on little Elizabeth Webber and no one would even suspect her and if it all went south she could just blame this Brit person for everything. "Let me buy you another drink." And so their plotting began. They came up with a plan so terrible and elaborate that no one would be able to figure it out. And if they crossed a few lines of the law what difference did it make. Anthony Zacchara had had that woman killed for her and she got away with it. She would just see if the son was as willing to accommodate her as well. She and Johnny had a history that she could use. Now if only Brit stuck to her part of the arrangement then everything would work out and Elizabeth Webber would finally revealed to be the bad one and not her.

* * *

Elsewhere in Port Charles

He was finally free. He had been stuck in that rat hole for years. He thought about her every day. Everyday. He could still smell her perfume and feel her soft skin. He would find her again. He would taste her again. And he would keep her forever.

* * *

Sonny stormed around in his office. He was sick to death of hearing about AJ. Michael wouldn't even talk to him. He had tried over and over again to talk to him. He said he needed time. Time to talk to AJ. Time to get to know the man who would have been his father if given half the chance. Carly wasn't even talking to him. He had tried. She said that what they did back then was wrong that she had changed. She said she owed it to Michael not to interfere with his getting to know AJ.

AJ had filled Michael's head with lies. Lies about him and what he had done. He was sure that AJ had lied to him. He didn't buy into that AJ had changed. So he had respectable friends and was seeing a woman. It didn't matter some apples were rotten to the core and if you didn't remove them from the bushel than they rotted the others as well. AJ had to be removed but Sonny had to bide his time. If Michael even suspected that he was involved then it would be over between them. He needed to wait until AJ showed his true colors. He was afraid though that AJ might need a little push.

* * *

Jason stood on his balcony. He missed his family. He missed Sam. But he didn't know what to do about Elizabeth. She had been part of his life for so long. He loved her. He loved Sam. He had to choose. Elizabeth had borne him a son. Sam had let that son get kidnapped. Elizabeth couldn't handle his lifestyle. Sam embraced it. Elizabeth had been hurt a lot. Sam had too. Elizabeth had moved on with AJ. Sam had moved on with McBain. He had seen them out earlier tonight. They were walking along the pier and talking like old friends. Jason had stuck around to watch them. It had broken his heart when she had seen Sam reach out to take McBain's hand. It had also broken his heart to see Elizabeth hugging and kissing his brother after the board meeting. Hadn't they realized they could be seen by everyone? AJ was throwing his affair with Elizabeth in his face. And Michael. AJ was spending a lot of time with Michael. Giving him a job at ELQ. Michael hadn't been by in ages. He used to come by everyday. Jason had to take control over his life. But which life did he want and who got hurt if he chose wrong?

* * *

Todd and Carly sat together on the couch in his suite. She told him about how things were going with Michael that he was talking to her again and that she wasn't interfering in his relationship with AJ. He said that was for the best. That she was showing that she was the bigger person. She told him about her encounter with Elizabeth. And that she hadn't realized that Elizabeth was seeing AJ. Todd asked if that mattered so much. Carly replied that it bothered her but she didn't know why, maybe it was her friendship with Jason. Maybe she was over protective of him and that she knew Jason would be hurt by his brother dating his ex. Maybe she was still trying to accept that she was a different person now. Todd held her hand and listened to her. They talked all night and made love until morning. He held her desperately. He knew that if she found out what he had done to Jason that this would all be over and he was falling hard for the damaged woman in his arms. He knew he had to do whatever it took to keep her from finding out about his involvement in the baby switch.

* * *

He walked into his apartment with a sense of relief and ease. It had been a long time but he knew what he wanted now. He knew what he had to do to get it. She would be mad sure. But she always forgave him. She always had. He was a little worried. But more than anything he was tired. He needed to catch up on a weeks worth of sleep Christmas was coming soon and he needed to get some things done before he saw her again.

* * *

He sat up high in his tower. He was the key to everything. He had all the information. And he knew how he was going to use it. He would keep himself out of trouble and find away to move all the pieces on the chess board. He heard her in the background. He hated her too. She had destroyed his chance at happiness but that was the price he had to pay for the things he had done. He would make up for everything. He would make the people who deserved it pay for their actions. Everyone though t he was an idiot that he had let himself get to this point. His mother, his grandfather, everything in his life had led him to this time. Christmas was coming and that is when he would begin. People had toyed with him his whole life. It was his turn. It was his turn to turn the tables on everyone. No one knew who he truly was. No one. He would have his redemption and then he would find her. The girl from his past that no one knew about. The girl Claudia had driven away. She had been sixteen when he last saw her. He had tried to move on. His thoughts drifted back. He thought he had been in love with a couple of people but he had been wrong. They paled in comparison to her memory. He would find her again.


	15. Home For the Holidays

Heya guys! All I am going to say is that i hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Keep the reviews coming! And to those of you who have been with me from the beginning: You're the best! This story has made me laugh and cry and occasionally take a cold shower. This chapter is one of those. Consider it a reward for the A&E fans who are still waiting for the slow build on the show. Christmas is coming in the next chapter and AJ deals with his first rival for Elizabeth's affections. Who will win the brunette beauty's heart? C'mon I thought that'd be obvious by now. It doesn't mean that it should be easy for him though.

As always, I do not own GH or any of the characters featured int his story some of the story lines and even some dialogue is property of ABC/Disney. But this story is mine and I hope you are all enjoying it. Please review to let me know how you are liking the obstacles being thrown our intrepid hero's path.

* * *

Michael and AJ walked around the old building in downtown Port Charles. It was close to the hospital and AJ couldn't help think about Elizabeth. He was falling so hard for her. She would enjoy this new project of Michael's. His son had been coming around in a big way ever since Thanksgiving. He was working full-time at ELQ. This new project of his was great. It would generate revenue and be a source of funding for local schools. The building needed a lot of work but he was sure that they would get it remodeled in no time. They had already started. They could be open by Valentine's Day. AJ was sure that Michael would find someone competent to run it.

"Do you have plans with Starr tonight?" AJ asked.

"We are going to dinner with mom and her dad." Michael said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Todd's an alright guy. I just don't know if I trust him yet. I know Starr doesn't, but she is giving him another chance."

"Well, I know what it means to have another chance and I am grateful to you for giving me one."

"Well the way I see it Dad didn't really give you a chance to begin with."

"That is true" AJ said.

"Look can we talk about something else?"

"Sure"

"How are things with you and Elizabeth?"

"They're good. Real good. We're having dinner tonight again. I have an idea. I might need your help. Do you think you could give you old man a hand in setting up a special dinner?" He said looking around the building.

"I think I know what you have in mind and yes I'd be glad to help."

The two walked around and made plans for AJ and Elizabeth's dinner date companionably. They talked about Elizabeth's kids and Starr. They talked about plans for ELQ and how they were both excited to see the Nurse's Ball happen they knew Tracey was scheming to take back control of the company but they were confident they could handle anything that came their way.

* * *

Elizabeth was excited about going out with AJ again. They had such a great time at dinner the other night. Granted things hadn't ended that great with Emma's disappearance. It was nice to see Sabrina stand up for herself for the first time. Brit had been giving them a wide berth at work. Elizabeth didn't trust it though. Women like Dr. Westbourne did not give up that easily. Elizabeth didn't want to think about her tonight though. Tonight was about AJ. He had requested only that she dress warmly tonight. So Elizabeth had carefully chosen a pair of soft stretch pants with a tunic style top of very soft cashmere. It was soft and pretty and she felt pretty in it. She was just putting the finishing touches on her make-up when the doorbell rang. She ran down the stairs to open the door expecting Steve and Olivia. They were taking the boys Christmas shopping and then home with them for the night so they could wrap presents and eat hot chocolate. Christmas was only three days away. She had spent her free time the day before getting all the decorations put up. She still had to give AJ and answer about Christmas. She had talked to Audrey about it earlier that day, when she brought the boys by for a visit.

Elizabeth was surprised to find AJ at the door. "You're early!" She said with a beautiful smile. AJ couldn't help but to smile back at her. He took her in his arms and kissed her hello. It was a soft gentle kiss but it still got Elizabeth all stirred up inside.

"Oh come on! Can't you just shut the door?"

"You leave your sister alone! She's a grown woman and I think it's sweet."

Elizabeth was laughing when she and AJ drew apart. She smiled up at him and he said a quiet hello. They turned to see the disgruntled look on Steve's face and the smile on Olivia's.

"Hi guys. You are right on time. I am however not. Cam and Aiden are upstairs in Cam's room. I still need to get some things together for Aiden. Do you mind waiting?"

"I'll come with you." Olivia said. , moving to follow Elizabeth up the stairs. When Steve made the move to follow, she turned him right around and whispered "Girl talk" in his ear. Knowing what that meant he took his coat off and shook AJ's hand and the two men sat down on the couch chatting comfortably. Steve asked about ELQ and AJ asked him about the hospital. When they heard the girls' voices drifting in from the baby monitor Elizabeth had accidentally left on by the flowers on the table by the door when she came running down to open the door, the conversation stopped. They could have gotten up and turned it off but they were by turns interested and disturbed to hear what was being said.

"_Come on, girl, dish. What is goin' on with you and the hunk?"_

"_Olivia, come on; this is only our second date!"_

"_I know what that means, young lady. I have been on several dates myself and let me tell you your brother does not move slowly."_

"_Olivia…"_

"_Come on. If I am going to be watching Sponge Bob all night, I need something to get me by. How did your first date go?" _

"_It was…nice"_

"_Nice?! Nice? You are giving me breadcrumbs, doll"_

"_It was wonderful. We had a nice dinner at the Metro Court." The rest was muffled as Elizabeth moved around the room. "…And then we came home"_

"_Yeah and then what? Come on I'm dying here."_

"_It was amazing. He's just so…You know?"_

"_Oh I know. I know so what happened?"_

"_Nothing. Patrick called and asked us to help him find Emma who ran off after Dr. Westbourne said she was going to send her away."_

"_Poor Kid. She's alright though, right?"_

"_She'll be okay. She's only going to be staying with family, Sabrina or me for the time being. It's for the best."_

"_So are you going to pick up where you left off tonight?" _

"_Olivia. I don't know. I don't know if I am ready for that."_

"_Did you shave you legs?"_

There was dead silence for a moment.

"_Is that light supposed to be on?"_

"_What light? Oh my god!"_

All sound from Aiden's room stopped as the other end of the monitor was shut off. AJ and Steve tried not to look at each other. Steve, because he had just learned way more than he wanted to about his baby sister's love life, and AJ because he had just heard his love life replayed to Elizabeth's brother and he couldn't stop thinking about the answer to Olivia's question about Elizabeth shaving her legs. The silence was broken by the sound of children's feet running down the steps. Cam caught sight of AJ and ran immediately to him talking of Christmas and Aiden and all the fun they were going to have with Uncle Steve and Aunt Olivia. Olivia and Elizabeth followed more slowly, Olivia carrying Aiden. AJ and Steve both stood up neither could meet the other's eyes. It was as if by silent agreement that neither would talk about the unintentional eavesdropping they had done. Olivia noticed this and whispered in Elizabeth's ear. If possible she turned even redder. Olivia and Steve packed up the boys with the promise of hot chocolate and popcorn after their excursion. They hustled out the door saying goodbyes. Cam and Aiden each giving their mom a kiss goodbye, promising to be good.

AJ turned to Elizabeth with a smile on his face. "What?" she asked when he said nothing.

"AJ. What?" He just shook his head and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a soft strip of black fabric.

"Do you trust me?"

* * *

"I can't believe you blindfolded me!" Elizabeth was saying as AJ drove along the streets of Port Charles. "Where are we going?"

AJ just smiled. "It's a surprise. If I told you, I wouldn't need the blind fold."

"Okay okay." They were silent for a few minutes. Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably in the seat. Being blindfolded stimulated her other senses. She could hear him breathing. The gentle way his hands moved on the steering wheel. She could smell his cologne and something else, something that was just AJ. She could feel the soft leather of the seat beneath her. It all combined to make an extremely sensual drive to wherever they were going. She needed to distract herself. "So how much exactly did you and Steve hear when Olivia and I were in Aiden's room?" She swore she could hear him smiling.

"Not much. It was pretty muffled."

"Muffled huh?"

"Yep"

"You didn't hear anything?"

AJ wasn't dumb enough to answer that question honestly instead, he asked a question of his own. "So did you?"

"Did I what?" Elizabeth asked with some trepidation. Please let him not have heard Olivia ask her about shaving her legs.

"Never mind." He hoped he would find out later but he didn't want to assume that was where their night was headed. "We're here." He said as he pulled the car to a gentle stop. "Wait here" He got out and ran around the car to help her out insisting that the blindfold remain. He led her gently through a doorway and around some what she assumed was debris.

"AJ," She laughed as he led her carefully along. "Where are you taking me?"

"Almost there….okay." He came in close behind her and slid the blindfold off gently. Elizabeth was amazed. He took her breath away. They were in an old building that looked like it was in the process of a remodel but AJ had transformed it. There were Casablanca lilies everywhere. The room was large and it was lit by candles. Soft light grazed surfaces that had been covered with white fabric. The room was warmed by heaters spaced around a table that had been set up for them. Candles adorned the center and there was one white rose sitting on a plate. There was food carefully placed on a cart beside the table. AJ pushed a button and music softly filled the room.

AJ wrapped his arms around her from behind and gently kissed the side of her neck. "Do you like it?" He was nervous. He needed her to enjoy this.

Elizabeth turned in his arms. She wrapped her own arms around his shoulders. "AJ this…This is amazing. It's beautiful. I don't know what to say. No one has done anything like this for me in a really long time."

"You deserve romance and flowers. I would give you the world if I could."

"I don't want the world." She said plainly looking up into his eyes. "I just want you." He gently laid his lips upon hers. The kiss was simple but no less powerful for its simplicity.

"Are you hungry?" He asked pulling away. There was more to come but he wanted to make sure they had a nice dinner first.

"Starved" She replied. They sat and AJ served her from the silver dishes on the cart beside the table. He said cook made it special for them.

"So what is this place?" She asked looking around as she tucked into her food. She sipped the sparkling water he set in front of her.

"It's ELQ's latest business venture." He said with a flourish to the room. "I can't take the credit though. This is Michael's project. He found the building and the contractors. They started working on it earlier this week. We should be able to have our grand opening on Valentine's Day."

"What is it going to be?" Elizabeth asked looking around with interest.

"I'll get to that later." AJ said with a smile.

"You are very secretive tonight." Elizabeth said with a smile.

AJ laughed. "I know. I am. And I promise you this: you will know everything by the end of the night."

"Well…okay then." Elizabeth smiled back at him and they finished their meal talking happily. He told her about ELQ and Michael. She told him about shopping for the boys for Christmas.

"About that..." AJ said. "Have you given any thought to my invitation? Mom would love to have you and the boys over. And Audrey as well."

Elizabeth smiled up at him. "I talked to Grams earlier today. And we'd love to join you and Monica for Christmas dinner."

"Well now, Tracey will be there too." AJ said as a warning.

"I think I can handle Tracey Quartermaine."

"I don't know. She's pretty tough." AJ said doubtfully.

"If my boys don't break her then I dare her to go toe to toe with my Grams." Elizabeth said and she and AJ joined in a laugh.

* * *

He watched them from the building across the street. The slut. Who did she think she was? She belonged to him. She would always belong to him. He knew it. Believed it with every breath in his body. And she would believe it too. In time. He watched them laughing. He watched the man pull out her chair and take her by the arm. He wanted to break that arm just because the man was touching it. It was tainted. She was tainted. But she would be clean again. He would wash her. Over and over again until the filth that covered her was off. Then he would cover her with his mark. He would make sure everyone knew that she belonged to him. Then he would punish her. Punish her for all he had suffered because of her. In time…

* * *

AJ helped Elizabeth out of her seat. "Are you ready for you surprise?"

"Another one? AJ this is too much."

"No it's not nearly enough for all you've given me."

"How do you mean?" She said turning in his arms.

"Isn't this the song we danced to at the Rib?" he asked her. She nodded her head yes still looking into his eyes as Peter Gabriel sang in the background.

Holding her close, his hand at her waist, his other holding hers closely, they began to sway to the music. "The day I 'died'" He paused for a moment. "The day I 'died'" He began again. "You came to my room to give me a sedative."

"You begged me not to!" Elizabeth was distraught. "I always blamed myself...I am so sorry"

"Don't be." AJ stopped her with a gentle finger tip to her lips. "You saved me. I was lost. Out of control. I was willing to do anything to get my son back even hurt innocent people. Carly was ready to kill me. I think she would have if you hadn't come in but you did. You were the last person I saw. It was your eyes." He gently brushed a finger over the crest of her cheek. "It wasn't just pity. There was no recrimination in your eyes. They were just beautiful. You made me feel like I could be...better. So when I woke up and saw my mom, you can imagine my surprise. I knew I had to get away. She knew it too.

Your brother helped me get to a clinic in Switzerland. He came to visit me when he could. I had to get better. For me. For my son. And for you. I know I sound crazy right now. Believe me I know I sound like some crazed stalker. But it's the truth. I want to be completely honest with you. Your brother would come to visit and I would ask him how you were doing. He told me things. Things maybe you'd rather he hadn't. I wanted to be here to help you. He moved to Port Charles and his visits were more infrequent but I was on the mend. It was only a matter of time before I was able to come back. I had to come back for Grandfather. When Mom told me he was sick, I knew I had to come home. The charges didn't matter. I had to see him. Tracey wasn't going to let me. Finally, at the last second she relented. I got to say goodbye to him. I got to tell him that I was alive and that I would do everything. _Everything_ I could not to be the person that I was. He held my hand tightly and he said one word: 'Lila' The last thing he said was my grandmother's name. He loved her with everything he had and she loved him the same way. I will never be the person that I was and I can only hope to be half the man that my grandfather was. And I have been talking forever. Tell me to shut up. Or stop talking. Or start dancing."

Elizabeth leaned up and laid her lips softly to his. "Shut up" She gently kissed him again. "Stop talking." She kissed him a third time. "Start dancing." She laid her head on his shoulder and the two of them danced. He had told her so much. He had opened up a huge part of himself to her. She didn't know what to say. She was falling for AJ more and more everyday. He was good with her boys. He was good with her friends. He had come so far. He was becoming a great man much like Edward. She was honored to be a part of that for whatever reason. She held him tighter and he wrapped both arms around her. They swayed like that until Peter Gabriel had finished singing and Edwin McCain began to sing about being "a crying shoulder".

AJ pulled back and took her hands in his and told her she had one more surprise. "Close your eyes."

"No blindfold?" Elizabeth asked with a raised brow.

"I guess I'll have to trust you this time" He said with a smile.

He led her around a corner. She felt him reach around her to flick a switch. She sensed rather than saw lights come on around her. He stood beside her so he could see her face and told her to open her eyes. The look on her face said it all.

On the very white wall in front of them, lit up by special lighting, was the painting Elizabeth had given to Emily years ago. "Where did you? How did you? When?" She looked into his eyes searching for an explanation.

"Michael's project is to turn this building into an art gallery. There hasn't been one in Port Charles since the old one closed. And we would be honored if you would be our first featured artist."

"What? How? Where?"

He walked over to examine the painting on the wall. "It was Emily's. She sent it to me for my room in Switzerland."

"Emily knew?!" Elizabeth was shocked. Emily never said a word.

AJ walked over and took Elizabeth's hands. "Emily knew. She wanted to tell you but we couldn't. No one could know. I was paralyzed. I was recovering. I had to get better. Emily came to visit me once just once right before she died. She was happy. She wanted you to be happy. She loved you like a sister. Your friendship meant the world to her."

Elizabeth could only stare at the wall. The painting. She didn't see it though. There were tears glazing her eyes. She looked at AJ as a tear drop fell softly down her cheek.

"Emily always said what a brilliant artist you were. She always said you could be famous. That if you just got the chance that you could be the person you were meant to be. She thought it was sad that you gave up painting. She wanted so much for you to be happy. I looked at that painting everyday while I was recovering and it gave me hope. You don't have to decide now but will you at least think about it?"

Elizabeth nodded her head as tears poured quietly down her cheeks. AJ wrapped her up in her arms they held on to each other. After a few minutes they moved back into the other room and the light was shut off. The sat back down to enjoy cook's newest recipe for desert. Chocolate mousse with a hazelnut cream. It was delicious and when Elizabeth got a little on her lip AJ reached over to wipe it off. Despite the chill in the winter air the room grew hot. Elizabeth caught the tip of his finger with her lips and the sheer sensuality of it brought AJ to his knees. He leaned in closer to her and kissed her with the passion he had been holding at bay. Her lips opened for him and he dove in hungry for more of her. She tasted of the chocolate they were having for dessert. They kiss grew even more passionate and he drew her onto his lap. They kissed like they were never going to see each other again. They kissed like it was the last time. His hand captured her hair in a fierce grip as her hands tightened on his shoulders. They couldn't get enough of each other everywhere they touched a fire ignited. AJ's other hand drifted to Elizabeth's ankle and slightly under the stretch pants that ended at her mid calf. "So you did." He said with a smile. While she was kissing his neck. She breathed her laughter.

"Let's go back to my place." Elizabeth said leaning back and looking AJ in the eye. He agreed but she had to get off of him and give him a minute so he wouldn't drive them off of the road. They cleaned their dinner mess and blew out the candles. Hand in hand they walked to his car and headed for her home oblivious to the eyes that were watching them with crazed hatred.

* * *

Elizabeth opened the door and walked down into her living room while AJ shut and locked the door behind him. She took her coat off and threw it on the couch behind her. AJ stripped his off as well and moved quickly to Elizabeth taking her face gently in his hands. He kissed her with tremendous passion. She held on to his arms and when he swept her up in his arms she wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved to the stairs never breaking the kiss until they reached the top and then only to direct him to her bedroom. He set her on her feet and their kissing grew more impassioned. She began to unbutton his shirt, running her hands all over his body. His body that had been broken. He was well muscled from years of physical therapy and strength training. He groaned into her neck and pulled back suddenly taking her shirt over her head in one quick move. His hands were everywhere. Together they fell on the bed a tangle of arms and legs; kissing each other wherever they could reach. He reverently cupped the soft weight of her breasts in his hands. She was perfect. She felt perfect. AJ was kissing his way to the lacy pink edge of her bra and he could have sworn he heard bells ringing. It made him think of angels and the costume she wore on Halloween. He brought his weight down on her holding her tightly, claiming her mouth pressing into her intimately. The bells kept ringing though and they were getting insistent. It took them both a minute to realize that it was the doorbell.

Their passion quelled. They rested a moment knowing and regretting that their moment was at an end. The door had to be answered. It could be an emergency. Steve and Olivia knew she would be at home. It could be Patrick. All they knew was that whoever it was, they weren't going away. AJ stood up and told her he would get the door so she could dress and get her composure. He eased himself down the stairs the discomfort at the interruption prevalent. He opened the door to the crisp winter breeze to someone he hadn't expected.

"Elizabeth, Thank god I was starting to-"

He couldn't believe his eyes. He never expected that he would find AJ Quartermaine there. Hell, He thought AJ was dead like everyone else in Port Charles had. Obviously, his sister hadn't told him everything.

"Lucky?!" Both men turned at the sound of Elizabeth's voice full of shock from halfway down the stairs. It was then Lucky realized that he had just interrupted a very intimate moment between his ex and AJ Quartermaine.


	16. A Very Quartermaine Christmas

Alright guys Here it is Christmas Special. It is a very difficult chapter. I needed to say so much that was going on with the characters. I know some you guys are die hard Liz and Lucky fans and others are Liason fans. This is the story of AJ and Elizabeth and I for one think that both Lucky and Jason both treated Elizabeth shabbily. Okay, so we have some other things developing as well expect to read some more exciting things in coming chapters. We have New Year's still to come. As always keep the reviews coming. I should have the next Chapter up soon.

* * *

Everything was going wrong. Lucky was late bringing back the boys. Elizabeth still had to get them bathed and changed to go to the Quartermaines'. AJ was picking them up. The brownies she had made to take with them were cooling on the counter and she didn't have time to get the boys ready and pack the brownies up. The good thing was that she was dressed. And that all the things they needed to take with them were all packed up by the front door except the brownies which were still on the counter. Elizabeth started for the kitchen to take care of that nagging problem when the doorbell rang. She was hoping it was Lucky. It was Matt instead.

"Wow. You look incredible." Matt said from the doorway.

Elizabeth smiled back at him. "Thank you. I feel like I have been running around all day."

"Well you have been." Matt said matter of factly "But you don't look like you have been. How was work this morning?"

"Long" Elizabeth said as she gestured him into the room. "Britt is acting weird. She may be up to something but I don't know what and I really don't have the time to give to that woman."

"How much stuff do you have packed up here?" Matt asked a little disbelieving at the stack of things piled by the door.

"Not enough, unfortunately. What brings you by Matt?"

"Emma." He said. "She forgot her doll that Robin gave her when she was over yesterday. She refuses to go to the hospital Christmas party without it."

"The hospital Christmas party isn't for a couple of hours."

"I know it's just, well Patrick and I knew you were going to AJ's and when we realized the doll…"

"Oh yeah right, sorry" She said with a smile.

"Plus, I wanted to see how you were doing with you-know-who back in town."

"Lucky. Right. I guess I am not sure how to feel about it." Elizabeth picked up the doll that had Emma had left and handed it to Matt.

"He did come back for you this time, right?"

"He says he wants to try again. He says that all the soul-searching and finding himself that he did led him right back to me. That he wants to try to be a family again."

"Please tell me you aren't buying it again." Matt said remembering last Christmas when Lucky said the same thing and then left within a day.

"I don't know. He seems to want to start over. He took the boys for the day instead of me putting them in day care. He genuinely seems to regret leaving"

"Come on Elizabeth. He lied to you. He told you everything you wanted to hear and then he took off. He hasn't talked to the boys really since he left. He's just setting you up again."

"I don't know what to think." Elizabeth sat on the couch.

"Look" Matt said sitting down beside her. "You have a good thing with AJ. Yeah the man has a past but so do I and you still like me." He was trying to make her feel better.

"It's a little different. I just don't trust my judgment anymore. Look what happened with Ewan. Look what happened with Jason. I don't know what to do. I know AJ invited us over for Christmas. I know we are staying the night with the Quartermaines'. I know we are going to the Christmas party at the hospital. Beyond any of that, I don't know."

"But you and AJ are together?"

The doorbell rang again saving her from answering the question. Matt was the one to get up and answer the door. Elizabeth was a little lost in her thoughts. It was Lucky at last with the boys. Cameron was sullen and Aiden still looked as confused as he did when Lucky picked them up that morning. Cameron ran up to his room and Elizabeth took Aiden from Lucky.

"Sorry we're late." Lucky said handing over Aiden. "Lost track of time."

"It's fine." Elizabeth said Matt's question still burning in her mind. _Was she with AJ?_ "I have to get them ready. I'll be back down in a bit. Will you two be okay?"

"We'll be fine." Matt measured a look at Lucky. The animosity between the two had not lessened one bit. "I'll just hold the fort down for you." He said.

Elizabeth gave them one last look before heading upstairs. Matt and Lucky continued to stare at each other. The tension crackled through the air. Elizabeth didn't have time to soothe their male egos and carried Aiden upstairs.

"So you're back." Matt said.

"I'm back" Lucky replied.

"For how long this time?"

"You know, Matt. If you have a problem with me why don't you just come out and say it."

"I have a problem with you." Matt was as blunt as he could be. "I have a problem with how you treat Elizabeth. I have a problem with how you treat her boys."

"You mean _our_ boys_._" Lucky interjected.

"This is crazy. Why are you even back in Port Charles?"

"I don't know. My family is here?" Lucky's sarcastic tone was not lost on Matt.

"Look. Elizabeth had a really hard time the last time you left. You told her everything she wanted to hear and then you took off. You left before Christmas even. She was devastated. She even went through therapy. Then she almost died because her therapist was a psycho."

"And how is it my fault that this guy was a psycho."

"Look if it weren't for the way you treated Elizabeth, the lies and the back and forth, immediately after she almost died in the harbor and then again from complications of pneumonia, she wouldn't have had to go to Shadybrooke in the first place. She never would have met the guy that helped Jerry Jacks poison the whole damn town."

"I know what I did a year ago. I know how it went down. I have spent the last year trying to figure out what is important to me and it always came back to her."

"Really? Oh I am so happy for you. For the last year Elizabeth has been picking up the pieces of the life you shattered when you took off on her and the boys." No one had anything on Matt when it came to sarcasm.

"Why are you even here? Why is it every time I come over here some guy is answering Elizabeth's door? She doesn't seem to be pining away."

"Watch it Lucky." Matt was pissed at the implication in Lucky's tone. "I came to get Emma's doll. Elizabeth is my friend. I don't like the way you treated her and I don't like the way you are talking about her now."

"So you don't have designs on my ex-wife?"

Matt laughed at that. "Do you even listen to yourself? 'Designs on your ex-wife' Elizabeth is her own person. She can be with whoever she wants. I will back her up no matter what she chooses because that is what friends do. They stick around." Matt shrugged his coat back on and headed for the door.

"You really think AJ. Quartermaine is the right guy for her?"

"Yes, I do." Matt said turning around. "He's good to her. He's good to her boys. He listens to them. He talks with them. More importantly, He listens to Elizabeth."

"He's a criminal"

"Look, all I am saying is this. Elizabeth is happy. She has finally moved on from your toxic relationship and found someone who genuinely cares about her and treats her right. And it would be nice if you backed off and let her be happy. Walk away, Lucky. It's what you are best at."

Lucky was devastated by Matt's words but he was still going to get the parting shot. "Shouldn't you be in jail?"

"Maybe." Matt replied. "But the governor doesn't think so." With that Matt shut the door to walk back to his brother's house. He could only hope that Lucky would for once do the right thing a leave Elizabeth alone.

* * *

When Elizabeth came back downstairs with the Aiden, she didn't expect to see Lucky still there with Matt no where in sight. "Where's Matt?" She asked him. Sitting down on the couch with Aiden to help him put on his shoes.

"Umm He had to go. Elizabeth we need to talk."

"Lucky we talked yesterday. I told you; I am not going to discuss this now."

"Then come to Lulu and Dante's with me. Steve will be there."

"I told you, Lucky" Elizabeth said struggling with the toddler. "The boys and I are going to the Quartermaine's for Christmas. AJ and Monica invited us to stay with them for the night. We are going." She finished tying Aiden's shoe and set him up with a few toys. Lucky followed her into the kitchen where she was finally packaging up the brownies.

"Why him?" Lucky asked. "Elizabeth you know what he's done. He's not some hero. He is still the same guy. People don't change"

"They don't? So you haven't changed?" She said turning to him. "Everyone changes Lucky. I believe in AJ. Yes, he has a past. Yes, he's made mistakes. If we never gave anyone another chance where would we be?"

"Can't you give us another chance?" Lucky said taking her by the arm and turning her to face him. "We have so much history. We have been there for each other since we were fifteen."

"We were kids, Lucky." She said looking into his eyes. "We were kids. We grew up. We have done nothing but hurt each other. We made mistakes, yes. If it is one thing I have learned this last year, it's that you can't go back. You can only move forward."

"But we can move forward together."

"Lucky. I have loved you since I was fifteen years old. I am not fifteen anymore. I am a grown woman; I have the boys to think about now. I have myself to think about. I am not a weak little girl anymore."

"Elizabeth, you were never weak."

"I was. I was weak. I made the worst decisions of my life because I was weak. I am not that person anymore. I have spent the last year coming to terms with who I am and the mistakes I have made. I am not about to dive in and ruin everything."

"Please, Elizabeth. It's Christmas. We don't have to go to Lulu's we can go somewhere else or we could stay right here just us as a family."

"Lucky" Elizabeth pulled away from him and closed the lid on the brownies. "We don't have a family anymore. It's time for you to go. AJ will be here to pick us up any minute."

"Why, Elizabeth? Why won't you give us another chance?"

"For every reason I just told you, Lucky." Elizabeth went through the swinging door calling out to Cameron as she did so. Someone knocked on the door and Elizabeth opened it as Lucky came through the door from the kitchen.

"I am not giving up on us, Elizabeth. I refuse to let you throw what we had and could have away on some…" His words died off as he saw AJ standing in the doorway.

"Lucky." AJ nodded to him. He slid an arm around Elizabeth's waist.

"AJ" Lucky nodded back. He grabbed his coat on the way to the door. "We'll continue this conversation later." He said to Elizabeth before brushing past AJ.

* * *

The Quartermaine mansion was beautiful. Decorated for Christmas, it was breath-taking. Alice led Elizabeth, AJ and the boys into the parlor where Monica and Tracey were bickering about going to the Hospital Christmas Party.

"Well, Tracey, if you don't want to go, then stay home I am sure no one will miss you." Monica was saying.

AJ leaned into Elizabeth and whispered. 'I told you this would be fun."

Monica noticed the four of them and smiled at what a lovely picture they made. She was happy that AJ and Elizabeth were getting closer. She wanted her son to be happy. She knew Elizabeth made him happy. She had been so wrong for so long. She had forgotten that Elizabeth and Emily had been the best of friends. That she had been by Emily's side all through her scare with breast cancer. That she had even stood by Jason despite his faults. It was awkward that she had had a son with Jason and was now seeing his brother but Monica truly believed that Sam was the right woman for Jason and that Elizabeth was more suited to AJ. She believed that Elizabeth's qualities were exactly what AJ needed.

"Hello. Welcome. Please have a seat. We were just getting ready to decorate the tree." She walked over and gave Elizabeth a warm hug and then AJ.

"Hi Mom."

"Hello Monica Thanks for inviting us to join you guys. The house looks amazing."

"Well thank you very much. Alice has kept the staff working hard to make this place feel less empty without Edward. I am afraid it's just reminding us more of his absence."

"Well, she did a beautiful job and I am sure Edward would have appreciated it."

"Hah!" Tracey said from across the room. Monica had already threatened to throw her out again if she was rude to AJ or Elizabeth.

"Well" Monica said looking at Cameron and Aiden. "How would you two like to help decorate the tree? And I think Alice is bringing in some hot chocolate and cookies."

"Yeah!" Cameron said excitedly. He took Aiden by the hand and the two went off to play in the decorations. Tracey rolled her eyes and got up to get herself another drink.

"Please have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Mom, relax okay" AJ said with a laugh. "We'll be okay." He put his hand at Elizabeth's waist and they sat down on one of the couches close enough to keep an eye on the boys. Monica joined them. They talked about Christmas and the boys. Monica asked where Audrey was and Elizabeth said she would be along. She wanted to drive herself over. Alice brought in refreshments. The conversation continued punctuated by snorts and eye rolls from Tracey. The doorbell rang again and they were joined by Audrey Hardy. Elizabeth's Gram. Shortly after that, Michael arrived with Starr. Once everybody was there the party went into full swing. Alice was in and out refreshing people's drinks and bringing in a spread of hors d'oeuvres.

Elizabeth was standing by the tree when Michael came to stand by her side. "Hello, Michael, how are you?"

"I'm great." He said with a smile and a look back to Starr who was playing with the boys and AJ.

"I'm glad to see you so happy. Starr is very sweet and my boys just love her."

"Thank you." Michael said with a smile.

"How are things with the gallery? It's nice to see you working with AJ. I can't wait to see it when it opens."

"Well, thanks. I don't know where the idea came from. I saw the building just sitting there empty and thought what it could be used for. The remodel is going great and I have a few resumes on my desk from some of the best people to run it."

"It's a beautiful building and when it's finished it is going to look fabulous."

"Look I know I shouldn't even be bringing this up at Christmas time, but have you given any thought to what to AJ's question?"

"About?" Elizabeth was confused.

"About being our featured artist. It's just I've seen your work. Jason has a couple of pieces and I saw the one Emily gave to AJ" Michael was a little awkward and Elizabeth thought it was adorable. "I just think that you are really talented and I think the opening would be a success with your art displayed."

Elizabeth was touched by Michael's words. She had given a couple of paintings to Jason but she never thought anyone else ever saw them. "Michael, I think your gallery will be a success whether I am part of it or not."

Michael smiled. He had always liked Elizabeth. She was a loyal friend. He may have been young but he remembered. Ever since he'd woken up he remembered her being his nurse and how sweet and caring she was. He like the way AJ lit up when he talked about her. It had been a lot of fun setting up their date the other night. "I hope that it is as successful as you believe but I still think it would be better with you as our main attraction. Will you at least consider it?"

"Of course, Michael. And I think it's wonderful that you are giving AJ a chance. It means the world to him." She smiled up at him. "When he talks about you, he isn't as tense as he was before. It really makes a difference."

"Thank you and if it means anything I think you make a difference in him too." The two smiled together and then looked over at AJ sitting on the couch with Audrey. Michael moved to play with Starr and the boys and Elizabeth moved to help Monica with some of the higher decorations.

AJ was on the couch watching everyone decorate the tree when Audrey sat down next to him. She watched Elizabeth over his shoulder. "She's a very special girl, my granddaughter." AJ turned to face Audrey. "She's been through so much in her young life."

"I know she has. She's a strong woman"

"Yes, she really is but she still won't believe it." Audrey sipped her wine and looked at AJ. "She doesn't believe in herself anymore. She's always questioning her own judgment. She's afraid of being left behind. And she won't admit it but I believe she questions why it is so easy for people in her life to walk away. She always thinks it's something she did."

"I don't know how anyone could walk away from her." AJ glanced over to Elizabeth who was now talking to Monica.

"AJ. I am going to be honest with you. You have a terrible past_"

"Audrey, I-"

"Wait. I'm not finished yet." AJ gave Audrey his full attention. He was used to people being down on him since he had come back. He did deserve some of it but he was trying to show people that he had changed. "You have a terrible past. You have done abominable things. I don't entirely trust this new and improved AJ, but Elizabeth does. And her boys trust you. Since you have become a part of her life, she smiles more. She is more confident. Don't screw that up. Be the man I hope you have become."

AJ nodded in response it meant a lot that he had Audrey's support if not her trust, yet. "I am falling for her. Everyday. The feeling grows. I don't know if I would have been able to accomplish some of the things that I have since I have been back if it wasn't for her."

Audrey smiled and the two continued talking discussing the upcoming Nurse's Ball. They all went in for dinner when Alice came in to announce that it was ready. It was a delicious meal and the conversation was fun and relaxed. Even Tracey was pleasant to be around. After the meal they went back to the parlor for dessert and they talked about the Christmas Party they would be leaving for shortly.

* * *

He sat in the shadows. How dare she? She went too far. He knew what she was doing she was teasing him. She would pay for her mistakes. She would belong to him and NO one else. Nothing mattered. The rage built inside of him. It burned like a fire. He had to find a way to tamp it down. He needed a clear head so he could plan. He was about to walk away when the terrace doors opened and she was there. Standing there in the cold. For a moment he thought she saw him. The bastard came outside. The rage grew as he put his hands on her. HE would pay as well they all would. HE watched them for a few minutes before they went back inside. The fire was too much. It burned inside of him. He headed down to the docks looking for a way to hold the flames at bay.

* * *

Elizabeth walked outside. She needed a moment to think. It was cold but she didn't mind. It was bracing. She thought back to the confrontation with Lucky the other day. After he had interrupted her and AJ. She had sent him home. AJ knew that the moment was gone. They talked for a while and then he had gone home. She had been disappointed. It was such a magical night between them.

Lucky had come by the next day before Elizabeth had left for the hospital. He told her that he wanted another chance. That he had come back for her and the boys. He wanted to start fresh. Elizabeth told him no. That she had moved on with her life. He asked about AJ. She told him it was none of his business. He went on and on about all the things AJ had done. The kidnappings, his marriages to Carly and Courtney. Elizabeth reminded him that sometimes people did horrible things.

"_Lucky, He's changed. He's been gone a long time. He lost his sister, and his father. And he wasn't even allowed to come home to say goodbye to them."_

"_He's a bad person Elizabeth, and I don't want him around our boys"_

"_You don't get to make that decision. You left. You left and you didn't even call them. You never called me."_

"_I knew they were okay. Lulu told me."_

"_That's because you called Lulu. You never even called your own boys."_

"_I couldn't. I just couldn't. I knew you would answer. I knew I couldn't talk to you until I figured it all out."_

"_You knew. You didn't want to talk to me, but now you want me back."_

"_Yes"_

"_Lucky, my life has changed. I've changed."_

"_But AJ-"_

"_AJ is good with Cam and Aiden. They adore him. Cam talks to him. Did you know that Cam blamed himself for Jake's death? Did you? No! He told AJ. He told AJ and AJ listened to him and helped him"_

"_I didn't know!"_

"_That's right you didn't know because you walked away from us without looking back. They don't know you anymore! Aiden was so little when you left I doubt he remembers you."_

"_Elizabeth please, I just want a chance."_

"_Lucky, our chance has passed."_

"_Can I at least see my sons?"_

"_Yes, Lucky, you can see them, You can pick them up tonight after I get off work and they can stay the night with you, but they have to be back by three. We have plans for Christmas Eve."_

"_I was hoping we could spend Christmas as a family."_

"_We are going to the Quartermaines' with Audrey. Monica and AJ invited us and I accepted."_

"_But I am here now."_

"_You are here now but you haven't been here Lucky. Things have changed and you are going to have to get used to that."_

"_I am not giving up on you. On us."_

The whole thing had thrown Elizabeth for a loop. Lucky was her first love. Where did that leave AJ? What was she supposed to do? She felt warm arms come around her from behind.

"It's cold out here"

"I was just thinking."

"About Lucky" It wasn't a question.

"He says he wants his family back."

"And how do you feel?" AJ was sick to his stomach with dread. He wondered if this was where they ended things. Should he be the better man and walk away?

"I don't know. He walked away from us. He made his decision."

"But now he's changed his mind."

"Yes." Elizabeth turned in his arms and looped her arms around his neck. "But that doesn't mean I want him back. I am happy. I am happy with you." She leaned up and pressed her cold lips to his.

He kissed her back tenderly. And when he pulled back she was smiling up into his eyes. His fears were put to rest. "Can we go back in now? It's freezing out here."

Elizabeth laughed and he picked her up and spun her around. "This is by far the best Christmas I have had in a long time." She kissed him again. This time it was more relaxed.

"Oh please do we have to watch this lovey-dovey crap!"

"Tracey! Leave the two of them alone!"

"Monica stop telling me what to do. I don't care if you own the house or not it's still my home and I don't want to watch these two make-out like teenagers on the terrace I drink my morning coffee!"

AJ and Elizabeth laughed and went back inside with their arms around one another. Elizabeth moved to sit and talk with Audrey who was holding Aiden. AJ noticed Cam sitting next to the tree. He was playing with some toy but he seemed sad. AJ walked over and asked Cam if it would okay if he played with him. Cameron shrugged his shoulders so AJ folded himself down next to the little boy.

"What's up, Cam?"

"Nothing." The boy knew how to do sullen.

"Come on Cam we're friends right?"

"Yeah."

"Well friends help each other out when something is wrong."

"They do?"

"They do. But you have to tell them what's wrong so they can help you"

Cameron looked up at AJ with eyes that were more innocent than AJ had ever been, "Can you make my Daddy go away?"

AJ was blown away. He thought the boys would have been ecstatic that Lucky was back. Elizabeth had told him that Cameron had sulked for months after Lucky had left. How he had blamed her for Lucky leaving. He didn't quite know what Cameron was asking him.

"Why do you want your dad to go away? I thought you would be really happy that he was back?"

"He made Mommy cry. And then I made Mommy cry cause I thought it was cause of her that he left. But he never came back for us. For me and Aiden. He just left us. I thought he was gone like Jakey." When he paused AJ encouraged him to continue, stealing a look to Elizabeth. She looked concerned and gestured if she should come over there but AJ shook his head letting her know without words that it was serious and that he could handle it.

"I thought maybe he went to heaven where you can't call or talk to anyone anymore. I heard him tell Mommy that he was back and that he wanted to be a family again"

"Wouldn't that make you happy? To be a family again?" AJ's heart was tearing out of his chest. This little boy was so hurt and confused by the decisions that were made by the people who were supposed to care about him first. AJ remembered the feeling all to well from his childhood. Lost in his memories and the words of this little boy AJ didn't notice that Elizabeth had crossed the room and was standing on the other side of the tree.

"I thought I did. I don't know. I just don't want him to leave again. I don't want him to hurt Mommy again."

"He may not leave Cam. He may really want to be here. He loves you, kiddo."

"I'd rather you just stayed with us. You make Mommy smile. You said we big brothers have to take care of people. We have to take care of Mommy. You said you were my big brother and that you wouldn't leave. If Daddy comes back then he'll make you leave. And you promised." AJ pulled Cameron into his lap and hugged him tight. He pulled back and said the hardest words for him to say.

"Cameron. Remember when we talked about adults and why they go away." At his nod AJ continued, "Well sometimes adults go away for what we think are the right reasons. But sometimes we make mistakes. Sometimes people get hurt that we don't intend to get hurt. Do you understand?"

Cam nodded, "Daddy made a mistake and he didn't mean to make me cry."

"That's right. See, Cameron, your daddy loves you and your brother so much that he flew around the world to be with you guys. He knew he made a mistake and wanted to tell you. He wants to tell you that he's sorry. And when someone is truly sorry for what they do then you need to forgive them. Sometime people just need one more chance to prove that they have learned from the things they did wrong."

"So I need to give Daddy another chance?"

"Cameron, that's up to you. I can't tell you if you should forgive him or not. But I think you should listen to what he has to say and make your own decision."

"But I heard him tell Mommy that he didn't want you around us"

That hurt. Tears moistened AJ's eyes. He didn't care one way or the other about Lucky as long as he could have Elizabeth. But these boys deserved a chance. They deserved to know their father loves them.

"Your dad loves you Cam. We'll always be friends no matter what."

"You mean you'll always be my big brother?"

"Always" Cameron hugged AJ's neck tight and picked up his toy to take to his brother who was playing with Michael and Starr. AJ continued to sit on floor after he left his emotions tormenting him.

Elizabeth had tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She hadn't known Cameron was listening to her and Lucky talk. She had thought he was in his room with his toys. He must have snuck over to the top of the stairs. She couldn't believe the things he had said to Cameron. They were so generous. So insightful. He could have turned Cameron against Lucky, but he didn't. He spoke honestly and from the heart. He encouraged Cameron to listen to Lucky and maybe give him a chance. He hadn't treated him like a kid though. He talked to him in words that he could understand but also like a man.

"I guess that makes your choice easier. And mine as well." Elizabeth looked back at her Gram. She was smiling. She nodded past Elizabeth to where AJ sat on the floor. Elizabeth turned to look she saw the sadness and doubt in AJ's eyes and realized Gram was right. She smiled back at her and turned. She walked over to AJ and sat down in front of him and laid her head against his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and held onto him tightly. It took him a second but he caught on and wrapped his arms around her as well. They stayed like that for a while content just to hold on tight when Alice came in and announced that it was time to head to the hospital. Elizabeth and AJ disentangled themselves and got up to bundle up the boys and then each other. Everyone was laughing and smiling as they headed to the hospital.

* * *

He was pacing the docks. The rage building inside of him. He couldn't calm down. He couldn't stop his racing heart. It was then he saw her. Walking towards him on the dock. She stopped and tried to walk around but she wouldn't get away from him that easily. He easily tangled her long dark hair into his fist. Her glasses fell off and landed on the pier but he kept dragging her away with his hand over her mouth. He saw though her disguise. She thought she had him fooled but he saw passed her ruse. She wouldn't stop screaming though. He finally pulled her away and struck her hard. She went unconscious and her threw her over his shoulder he carried her to his home like that. It was close by. No one noticed. They were all to full of revelry for the holiday. Some idiots even waved to him. He had pulled his hood up far enough that they had no idea who he even was. He finally got her there and dragged her into the basement. Throwing her on the dank mattress he walked over to his wall to light the candles. The woman would be out for hours. HE had time.

* * *

The fourth Floor Nurse's station was the place to be on Christmas Eve. All the doctors gathered to tell stories and hand out the presents to the children in the wing. All the children that could be moved were brought to the big room in the center that was decorated for Christmas. Sabrina and Felix had spent all day decorating the tree and getting everything ready. They finally had a chance to run home to change. Felix walked off of the elevator to find one of his favorite people in the hospital. "Why Nurse Webber how beautiful you look out of scrubs."

Elizabeth turned around with a laugh and immediately gave Felix a hug, "Merry Christmas, Felix! Have you met my boys?" Elizabeth introduced Felix to Cam and Aiden and Felix shook AJ's hand. "Where's Sabrina?"

"That girl isn't here yet?" Felix said looking around. "We left at the same time and I know I take forever to look this good so I know she should have been here first."

"I'm sure she just got held up. I'll give her a call in a little bit see if she's okay"

Felix nodded and said his farewells as the ped's nurse was there and he wanted to say hi.

Patrick and Emma arrived next and everyone said their hellos and decided to move to a quieter part of the room to talk Cameron, Emma and Aiden were allowed to go play with the other boys and girls. They all sat comfortably on the couches and Steve and Olivia joined them. They relayed past Hospital Christmas stories. Elizabeth pointing out the Edward and Alan both had read the story of Christmas to the children right before they passed out the presents. Steve said they would be missed this year. The conversation continued Patrick noticing that Sabrina still wasn't there. Felix came over concern on his face.

"I tried calling, Brina. I didn't get an answer. That girl always answers her phone."

"I hope she's okay." Elizabeth replied. They all began to discuss the matter.

"Maybe she decided not to come because of Dr. Westbourne." Olivia said.

"No, Brit's not here. I think she said something about going back home for Christmas to see her folks when she left today"

"Sabrina definitely said she was coming." Felix said. "We spent all day on that tree and she was excited. She said it's her favorite time of year."

They were so wrapped up in their concern that no one noticed the elevator doors open and the people approaching them.

"What's going on, guys?"

The group breathed a collective sigh of relief when they saw Matt and Sabrina standing there with curious looks on their faces. Their relief was so apparent that only a couple of people noticed that the two of them were holding hands. Felix and Elizabeth exchanged smiles and the Christmas party continued. The kids were all gathered around the center of the room. AJ stood next to Patrick who was holding Emma. Matt sat on his other side with Cameron. The others gathered around. Steve and Olivia. Lulu and Dante. Beside them Lucky stood holding Aiden. Luke stood by a disgruntled Tracey. Sam stood by Monica who held Danny.

Epiphany took center stage telling the children gathered around about Christmas and how they were celebrating the birth of Baby Jesus. She told them they were going to hear a very special Christmas story. She motioned behind her and Felix and Sabrina carried out a chair and set it down in front of the children. Elizabeth looked up at AJ and took his hand. She looked into his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, AJ"

Bemused he kissed her lips softly unaware that everyone in the room was watching them. He pulled back and she tugged him forward. Confused, he followed her to the center of the room. She gently nudged him into the chair and handed him the book Sabrina had brought with her. It was the book his father and grandfather read the Story of Christmas from.

"A Quartermaine always tells the Story of Christmas."

AJ was deeply touched. Monica's eyes glistened with unshed tears. Jason, having walked in as Epiphany was speaking, stood to the side and watched his brother tell the story of Christmas. He realized he had been wrong. AJ had changed. He saw the way he was with Elizabeth and it reminded him of how Elizabeth made him feel. He realized that what they had wasn't love but friendship and how he had indeed taken advantage of that friendship. He thought about his brother and Jake and remembered the things he said to AJ's tombstone. He had been wrong and he had only himself to blame. He saw Sam off to the side next to Monica. He felt a longing like he had never known. He wanted his family back and he would do everything he could. Starting right then. He walked over to Sam. She looked up at him. His eyes were full of regret and sorrow. And in the language of only people that are truly in love can speak. Sam put out her hand and Jason took it and held on tightly.

Lucky was also thinking about his family. He saw how beautiful Elizabeth was. How her eyes sparkled. He remembered how happy they'd been. How it had been Elizabeth who had pulled him from the coma he had fallen into all those years ago. He remembered when she told him that Aiden was his son. He remembered all he had put her through from his leaving for Ireland, to his marriage to Siobhan, to his leaving last year. He had a lot to make up for but he would get her back. He had to.

Elizabeth sat down next to Patrick and Emma. As AJ read aloud in his clear voice, she thought of his conversation earlier with Cameron. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Audrey standing at her side. It truly was an amazing Christmas. When the story was over Michael came in dressed as Santa with Starr, Spinelli and Ellie as his elves and passed out the Christmas presents to all the children. When the presents were unwrapped, everyone headed home. The boys were tucked into AJ and Jason's bed's in the old nursery. Monica and Tracey had taken themselves off to bed. They stood at the bottom of the grand staircase already dressed for bed.

"Thank you for tonight."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said smiling up into his eyes.

"You know it's after midnight. It's technically Christmas." AJ said and pulled the small box out of the pocket of his pajama pants. "I know it's cliché but I thought of you when I saw it."

"AJ" Elizabeth said shocked. "You shouldn't have." She opened the small velvet box and what she saw there melted her heart.

"Go ahead." AJ said encouraging her. Elizabeth opened the heart-shaped locket and saw a picture of her three boys together. Cameron holding Aiden and Jake sitting next to them. It was the one portrait she had managed to have done of all three of them.

"How did you?"

"Steve" He responded simply.

She wrapped her arms around him and just held him. He brought his face into her hair and breathed her in. He swept her up and carried her upstairs. He stopped in front of the door to Emily's room where Elizabeth was given to sleep. He questioned her with his eyes.

"Do you think tonight we could just sleep?" She asked him. He kissed her gently and continued down the hallway to his room the one he had slept in as an adult. He gently laid her in the bed and crawled in beside her. She rested her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm protectively around her. She fell asleep listening to the gentle beat of his heart. AJ fell asleep with a smile on his face thinking this was the best Christmas ever.


	17. Auld Lang Syne

Alright Guys! Here it is Happy New Year! Lots of new things. This chapter was a pain in my butt. I had writer's block over and over again. I even wound up watching video after video on YT trying to get inspiration when it hit me. I wasn't going to get inspiration from the past I had to look forward to what I wanted to see. All of your reviews are helping me. the more I read the sooner I want to get the next chapter up for you all to read. sashahailee, TerryGyimah, Mommyzilla, RHatch89 , Lizbeth2003, MackenzieH, EvilDuoMom, Reds86, and nemily, You guys have been with me from the beginning. And I love all of your reviews and advice. I am trying to make this story my own without losing the characters that have been so richly built. It is a fine line to walk the past with these characters. I am a purist at heart so I really don't want to change anything. If I did that then the characters wouldn't be what they are today. So I am not sugar-coating anything Elizabeth or AJ has done in the past but I am trying to deal with it in a judicious way.

I want to address a nasty review I removed from the last chapter. I realize that some of my readers are Liason fans. I am not now nor have I ever been one. If anything I was and L&L2 fan. I don't like Sam. I do like her with Jason. Or I did. They were perfect for each other. I liked her strong and assertive as opposed to mean vindictive and manipulative. I also want to say that yes Liz and Jason loved each other. but in my eyes it was never a great love. It was a friendship that became more. I am not trivializing anything about their love. I love a lot of my friends. I believe Elizabeth loved Ric romantically and She loved Lucky in the romantic way. The good thing about this being my story, is that I get to use_ my_ voice. I get to interpret the past as I saw it. I honestly don't think that Elizabeth could love AJ if she had a great romantic love for Jason even if he is presumed dead on the show. I think it is mean to write offensive reviews to people and call them names. I am going on record right now saying that if you don't like my story please do not read it. It really made me sad to come home and be excited to see a review only to find a hate filled nasty note about how I don't understand Liason and how their love was etc... the rest of you... I adore! It's makes my day to see how much you are enjoying AJ's Angel. Star-Lilac, welcome! I am so glad you are enjoying the story. And If that is you who is posting the playlist of AJ & Elizabeth on YT then thank you for that!

Now on with our story...

* * *

It was early in the afternoon on New Year's Eve, Elizabeth and Patrick stood at the nurses' station on ten going over charts when Felix came over with a huge bouquet of flowers. "For you, I believe, Nurse Webber. Shall I put them with the other ones?" Patrick laughed and Elizabeth was disgruntled. Lucky and AJ had both been sending her flowers everyday since Christmas.

"Just put them with the others, please, Felix."

"Well, Geeze don't you even wanna know who they're from?" Patrick teased from beside her.

"I know who they're from. They're Casablanca Lilies. AJ sends me lilies. Lucky sends me roses." Felix sighed and walked away with the flowers leaving the card with Elizabeth.

"So I guess they aren't making this any easier on you?"

"I told Lucky it was over with us. I guess he's not taking no for an answer."

"Well considering the break room looks like florist's shop, I'd say not." Patrick laughed. "Seriously though, are you okay?"

"I don't know. I love being with AJ. He's good for me. He's good for my boys."

"But…"

"But Lucky is their father. We have a history together."

"A history that involves him leaving you on Christmas. Of dealing with the past year alone. Of abandoning you and the boys right after you checked yourself into Shadybrooke after almost dying at the hands of a psychotic woman bent on revenge?" Patrick pointed out. "I'm sorry Elizabeth; he hurt you time and again. No one wants to see you get hurt again."

"You're right. And Matt's right. Lucky left me. He left the boys. He needed to find himself. I guess he thinks he did that."

"Elizabeth." Patrick said taking her by her shoulders. "You are one of my very favorite people. I don't want to see you throw away what you have with AJ for a man who broke your heart. AJ cares about you and the boys. He has been supportive."

"You're right. I know you're right. I just don't want to make another mistake."

"You're not making a mistake. You need to trust yourself. Just enjoy your night together."

"I will and thank you again for agreeing to watch the boys."

"Well it's no problem. Emma and I were going to stay home anyway. Matt has a date tonight so it will be just me and the kids. Eating too much and staying up until midnight or nine o'clock depending on how long they will make it."

"I think it's so sweet that he is taking Sabrina. You know I heard that Felix is taking her to see Lucy Coe after shift. He told her he won't allow her to go to a New Year's Eve Party in a cardigan."

"So what time is AJ picking you up?"

"At seven-thirty. We're having dinner at the Metro Court and then heading over to the Haunted Star. Lulu asked us to come and Steve and Olivia will be there. Matt and Sabrina are supposed to meet us there as well."

"Just relax and have fun tonight. You told Lucky that it was over and AJ knows that you want to be with him."

"I wish it was as simple as that." Elizabeth sighed. The two of them got back to their charts and then covered rounds.

* * *

The Haunted Star's New Year's Eve Party was in full swing by the time Elizabeth and AJ arrived after a quiet dinner at the Metro Court. Practically everyone in town was there. Duke was sitting with Anna in a quiet corner. Luke and Tracey were at the bar but no one could tell if they were bickering or flirting. Michael and Starr were backstage getting ready for her big performance. Todd and Carly were with them. Dante and Lulu were cozied up together keeping an eye on the party. Maxie was sulking in a corner glaring daggers at Spinelli and Ellie. Steve and Olivia were dancing together. Felix was having a drink with the nurse from the fourth floor. Connie was irritating everyone she came across telling everyone that this was her husbands club, while Johnny stayed in his office watching everything on the monitors. Little did anyone know that he had placed cameras with microphones throughout the club.

Lucky couldn't take his eyes off of Elizabeth. She was wearing some little floaty number in beige with a sparkly pattern across the front. He burned with jealousy to see AJ by her side. He wanted her to be on his arm. He had sent her flowers everyday hoping maybe she would give him a chance and hear him out. They had talked the day after Christmas but she had been adamant that she was indeed with AJ now. He wanted to believe that AJ was bad for her. That he hadn't changed. It made it easier for him to try to break them up if AJ was still the louse he had been before he 'died'.

He just wanted Elizabeth to give him a chance to see that the love they had was eternal. He wanted to show her that she was the most important person in the world to him. He had traveled the world. He wanted to tell her all the things he had seen and done. He wanted to tell her that he had a new job that suited him perfectly. It was what made him come home. Every time he had gone someplace beautiful he thought of her. He had realized how much he loved her when she was the first person he wanted to see everyday when he woke up. He wanted to call her everyday that he was gone but he was afraid. He was scared he would ruin everything by coming home too quickly. He realized now that it had been a mistake to leave. He should have stayed. They could have worked everything out if he had just stayed together. He watched them cross the room to Steve and Olivia as the finished their dance. As a group they moved to the bar.

"Problems, Cowboy?" He hadn't noticed when Luke came over and sat beside him.

"I lost her, Dad" He said with a sigh of remorse. "I never should have left."

"Well, Cowboy, sometimes you have to leave to really see what matters most to you."

"What does she see in that guy anyway? With all the things he's done to people. What he did to Courtney, to Alan. Doesn't she remember any of that?"

"Look, son, I don't want to add to your misery but Elizabeth seems to be happy with AJ"

"But, Dad.-"

"I know you think you left for the right reasons. I know you had to go out in the world to have your adventure and see the world. You left her and the boys behind. Did you think that she wouldn't move on? When you left you said the two of you were toxic. If I am not mistaken you told her that yourself. Maybe it's time that you let the past go. Let her be happy. She went through a lot this past year. Robin died, that crazy doctor almost killed her and then Jason jumped into rescue the damsel before he dropped her like a hot potato."

"Yeah, I know, Dad." Lucky threw a longing look over to where Elizabeth sat. "If I could just get her to hear me out."

"She heard you out. The two of you talked. Look, Cowboy, I loved your mother. Laura was the most amazing person I have ever met in my life. We had a good life together, traveling the world and raising you and your sister. But it wasn't meant to be. I lost her. I know that if she came back to Port Charles I would do anything to get her back but I would be wrong. She has her own life now. Sometimes we need to move on from the past in order to see what lies ahead. Elizabeth has done that. She's moved passed all the hurt and heartache that have been heaped on her. She found something new. If you loved her you would respect that and let her be happy"

It wasn't often that Luke Spencer was sentimental but it hurt to see his son in so much pain. Ethan was off somewhere trying to stay one step ahead of Helena. Lulu was happy in her marriage to Dante. Lucky was lost. Luke knew that he was stuck on the dream of the past when everything in his life made sense. When he and Elizabeth were in love and had a magical wedding. Things changed. Luke didn't see how his son was going to move on with his life if he was still chasing the dame he rescued as a teenager.

* * *

Elizabeth and AJ were oblivious to the eyes that burned into them from all sides. Lucky wasn't the only one upset at the newest couple in Port Charles. Sonny sat quietly in the corner. He had already been angry watching Connie make an idiot out of herself and Kate. He burned with anger over AJ being back in Port Charles. He had wanted so many times to order the hit and end this feud once and for all. Michael stood in the way. Sonny knew that in order to take revenge on AJ he would have to do it in a way that couldn't be linked to him. AJ had caused him too much trouble already. He had turned Michael against him. Michael was barely speaking to him. He had told Sonny that he owed it to AJ to give him the chance that Sonny never had. He had told him that he still considered Sonny his father but that AJ deserved his time and consideration. Sonny was sick with the thought that the man who had terrorized his family was now happy himself.

He watched as Elizabeth laughed at something her brother said. Sonny didn't understand the girl. She had aligned herself with so many of his enemies and yet had borne his best friend a son. Sonny thought back to when Elizabeth was with Ric and how she defended him throughout their marriage. She had said cruel things to him. In the end though she saw reason and lied to protect Jason on the stand but here she was on AJ's arm. The brother of her former lover. Sonny knew he couldn't get at AJ through Michael. He knew it would have to be through someone close to him. As he watched the two of them head backstage where Michael was with Starr, he felt bad about using Elizabeth but she was his only option. He would make AJ pay. Starting tonight.

* * *

AJ and Elizabeth were having a great time. They held hands as they opened the backstage door. "Starr you look beautiful!" Elizabeth gushed walking over to the younger woman. The two immediately began talking about dresses and all things girly.

"Congratulations on tonight!" AJ said. He shook Michael's hand and smiled.

"Thank you, AJ" Michael Said beaming with pride.

"It looks like anyone who's anyone is outside."

"Yeah the place is really packed."

"You seem more nervous than Starr does."

"Yeah well, she's done this before and it's still relatively new for me." The two talked some more before the ladies joined them.

"How long until you go on?" AJ asked Starr as he pulled Elizabeth into his side with a smile.

"Not too much longer. Lulu thought it would be a good idea to have me perform closer to midnight so in about twenty minutes I think." Starr leaned against Michael who couldn't stop smiling at her. Elizabeth thought they were adorable. They were so young. They had their whole lives ahead of them. She remembered when she was that young. By the time she was Starr's age she had already been married twice to Ric and had Cameron. She was on her way to the altar with Lucky. The group continued to converse around her but her thoughts were elsewhere. She remembered her first wedding to Lucky. How Nikolas and Emily had surprised them with their fairytale wedding. How wonderful it was. How happy they were. It had been a dream come true. That had turned into a nightmare when she caught him in bed with Maxie.

She remembered how Lucky had climbed through a burning hospital to get to her. How he had stayed by her side when she was hospitalized at Mercy from the poison Spheres that had almost killed the entire operating team including Monica and Matt. Their relationship had been toxic but it had been good too. They had always stood by each other. She was so lost in her thoughts that she missed AJ asking her if she was ready to get back out to the main room. She nodded her assent and gave Starr a quick hug telling her to break a leg and the two returned to the main room shutting the door behind them.

Felix ran right over to them. "Thank God you guys are finally out here! Dr. Tightpants and Brina just pulled up they will be here any second." He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and dragged them over to where Steve, Olivia and Adam, the nurse from four, were waiting.

"I can't wait to see them!" Felix really was excited. "Lucy and I took her all over the place."

"Felix," said Elizabeth accepting a glass of champagne from Olivia. "She's the same person she was before. "Sabrina has always been beautiful."

"On the inside. And on the outside" AJ said.

"I agree." Steve said throwing his arm around his sister. "Granted she may not have dressed in the latest fashions, but…"

"But she was always kind and considerate. Hey isn't that Doctor Westbourne, the one you guys call Britch over there?"

The group looked over to the bar where Britt was indeed standing and glaring at all of them. She had no need to be part of their little group. She hated every single one of them. She had been prom queen, and homecoming queen. She had been president of her sorority and the most popular girl all her life. She didn't need that rag tag little group over there to define herself. Collectively, they were beneath her notice. She had Maxie working on Patrick for her. She knew it was working too. Patrick had talked to her just the other day. She apologized again and he had said to put it behind them. Since then, she had been spending as much time as she could wherever he happened to be. She had thought he was coming here. Maxie had assured her that was the case. Instead, he had stayed at home so his little brother could squire around the little mouse. She made a point to remind herself to have a little chat with Maxie since it was her ex-husband dating the little twit. She would just have to exert a stronger influence. Her eyes ran to Elizabeth Webber and the man on her arm. Maxie had been specific. All Brit had to do was seduce the guy Elizabeth was dating. Brit decided that wouldn't be too much of a hardship. The guy was gorgeous and she hated Elizabeth anyway. It would be too easy to seduce him. All she'd had to do with Patrick was take her clothes off. She knew men found her irresistible all she needed was a little bit of doubt and her plan would come together.

Brit was distracted when the couple came into the main room, but Maxie wasn't. She saw Matt and the beautiful woman on his arm. She thought he was coming with the girl who had no fashion sense whatsoever. When Brit told what to do, she believed she would have no problems. When Patrick had told her Matt was coming with Sabrina she was furious. She had thought after their conversation that they would all be here. It wasn't until the last minute that she found out Patrick was staying home with Emma and Elizabitch Webber's boys. She was frustrated. She had a job to do and she couldn't do it if Sabrina wasn't there. They moved closer to go to the smiling self-satisfied group in the corner. It was then she realized the beautiful woman in the plum couture cocktail dress was indeed Sabrina. She had ditched the glasses and had someone with fashion sense dress her and a miracle of a stylist work on her hair, but it was her. Maxie's anger only grew. She would follow through with the plan but now she didn't give a crap about Dr. Westbourne. It was about her now.

"I can't believe how amazing you look" Elizabeth said giving Sabrina a hug.

"You look beautiful." Olivia said from beside her.

"I feel weird" Sabrina admitted.

"That's because everyone else is trying to figure out who you are." Felix said.

"No, it's because everyone is staring at me." Sabrina said uncomfortably. "I look strange. I have too much make-up on and my hair doesn't look right…"

Matt shushed her with a quick kiss. "No, it's because they are all kicking themselves for not seeing what I saw right away. How incredibly beautiful you truly are."

"Awww" Elizabeth, Olivia, Adam and Felix all breathed a collective sigh. They were happy for their friend.

"Now, If you are all done gushing," Matt said. "I would like to dance with my gorgeous date." With that he took Sabrina by the hand and pulled her to the dance floor. The couples all looked on happy for their friends. Steve not to be out done by Matt spun Olivia into his arms and onto the dance floor. Felix and Adam followed after. AJ looked at Elizabeth. "Shall we?" She took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. They were all having such a good time. After their dance, Felix and Adam headed to the bar for a round of drinks. The rest headed back to the alcove Steve had rented for the evening so they would all be able to have a good time and not have to sit scattered around the club or crammed onto a tiny table. They had almost reached their destination when Sonny came out of the shadows and crossed in front to stop in front of AJ and Elizabeth.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"Sonny." AJ said from behind Elizabeth. Her hand reached back and held onto his. "You know this really isn't a good time for this. Why don't we just ignore each other and try to have a good evening."

"So I see you still associate with con men." Sonny ignored AJ.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth said.

"Con men." Sonny replied with a tight smile. "What was it ten years ago; you had the misfortune of falling for my brother? If I recall correctly you have a bad habit of falling for men who just use you and hurt you in their quest to get back at me."

"Hey, don't you talk like that to her" Steve was ever protective of Elizabeth. Olivia was protective of Steve and she knew better than most Sonny's capacity for violence and put a restraining hand on Steve's shoulder as he stood beside his sister. Matt stood on AJ's other side bristling.

"No, Steve, it's okay." She crossed her arms over her chest. AJ and Steve standing on either side of her gave her courage. "You want to bring up the past, Sonny? Fine. I loved Ric. He was my husband and yes he was very flawed. But you? You are no saint. You forget I have known you a very long time. We even used to be friends. But the thing is, Sonny, your friends get hurt."

"Look, I just don't want to see you get taken in again. As I recall, Ric had you pretty snowed with all his pretty words and gestures."

"Well, thanks for looking out from me but as you can see I am fine. I don't need any help from you."

"You know, I have heard you say that before." Sonny said. "I'm just letting you know that when AJ turns out to be exactly what I am telling you he is. And he will. That you were warned. People around AJ get hurt."

"Really, Sonny?" Elizabeth said unimpressed. "People around you die. At least AJ is trying to be a better person. He is trying to make amends for all the people he's hurt. What have you done for all the people you've had killed?" With That Elizabeth walked away Olivia and Sabrina went with her. Olivia shaking her head at Sonny as she walked by. She immediately sat by Elizabeth's side. "You know I always knew you were a brave one. But, sister, that took guts." She whispered to Elizabeth.

AJ was left standing in front of Sonny. Steve asked him if he wanted him to stay and AJ shook his head. Steve walked over to the table where the women sat. But he never took his eyes off of Sonny. AJ looked over at Matt who still stood beside him. He told him everything was okay but Matt still refused to move. AJ shrugged and turned back to Sonny.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You know why"

"If you have a problem with me, you bring it to me. Leave Elizabeth out of this. She hasn't done anything wrong."

"She's seeing you."

"And that's a crime to you isn't it? That someone could give a damn about me. Well let me tell you something, Sonny. You weren't wrong about me. I have done terrible things. I hurt people who didn't deserve it. I want to be a better person." He looked over at Elizabeth who was watching him. "I want to be a better person for her, for myself, and for my son."

"**_MY_** **SON**"

"There is enough room in Michael's life for both of us. For his sake, why don't you and I just call a truce?"

"Because it's not in Sonny to call a truce." The men turned surprised to see Carly and Todd standing there. "You should know that, AJ." She imparted as she stood beside Sonny, Todd on her other side.

"Oh great!" AJ said throwing up his hands. "I don't know why I am surprised you've always taken his-"

"But it is in me" Carly interrupted. "I know we have done horrible things to each other. I know we have made mistakes. But the most important thing right now is Michael. Who is backstage right now with Starr."

"Who is about to perform" Todd said casually. "Not that this show isn't amusing but I'd rather see my daughter."

"This needs to stop. For Michael. AJ, I am sorry for a lot of the things I have done in my life. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have Michael. I forgot that. I am not saying I forgive you or that I want forgiveness. But for the sake of Michael, I am willing to play nice" She held out her hand. It seemed like everyone in the club was watching, waiting to see if AJ would accept.

"You know, Carly. I _am_ surprised. But you are right," He said taking her hand. "This is about Michael."

"We are all different people now" She said looking into his eyes. "Don't prove me wrong" She turned to Sonny. "Go home, Sonny. Unless you can be civil for Michael, go home. Not everything is about you."

"Thank you." AJ said to Carly. He and Matt moved to return to their table.

"AJ" Sonny called after him. "This thing with us? It's not over." With that he walked out of the club.

* * *

The party at The Haunted Star was going to be the talk of the town after Sonny's confrontation with AJ and the truce called between Carly and AJ. Lulu and Dante were keeping watch over everything. Lulu had asked him if he wanted to intervene and Dante had shook his head saying this was Sonny's fight and if it got out of hand he would step in. He had been relieved that he hadn't needed to. After Sonny's departure, the two headed over to talk to everyone. Starr's performance was amazing. She had gone on shortly after Sonny's grandstanding warning to Elizabeth and AJ. She had been wonderful. After her performance, they stopped by the table to say hello before heading over to Carly and Todd in _their_ alcove. Dante and Lulu decided to stick around with the hospital crowd a bit longer. They were all having a great time when Steve stood up and pulled Olivia with him getting everyone's attention.

"As you all know, Olivia and I have been together for a while now. She's been kind enough to put up with me and all of the things my- Heather put us through." He exchanged a knowing glance with Elizabeth. "But we've made it past all of that." He turned to Olivia. "You are the most amazing person I know. When I thought I might lose you, I realized how important you are to me. How necessary you are in my life." Steve knelt down on the ground at Olivia's feet. "It would make me the happiest man alive if you would consider being my wife" Everyone held their breath waiting for Olivia's answer.

"Well let me think about it. Of course, you idiot. Now get off of the floor!" Steve stood up and kissed Olivia soundly. Everyone cheered and all was right in the world. Elizabeth got up to hug her brother and Olivia and handshakes were exchanged by all the men. Dante told Steve to make sure she was happy. And all the women took turns gazing at the rock Steven had bought for Olivia. AJ glanced over at Elizabeth. He knew that she had been upset since Lucky came home. He knew she was torn. It was good to see her happy. He wanted her to be happy with him. It was close to midnight now and they all headed out to the dance floor. AJ looked into Elizabeth's eyes. The eyes that had saved him, that had gotten him through years of rigorous physical therapy. He thought about all the time they were spending together. How she had let him into her life without reservation, not just her life but her boys as well. He knew that she had been through a lot. Emily had told him about what had happened with Ric and Lucky and Jason. He had to show her that he wouldn't leave like they did. He didn't know how other than to stay by her side. It was her life. It was her decision.

"Thank you" he said looking into those beautiful eyes.

"For what?" Elizabeth asked.

"For giving me a chance. For sticking up for me with Sonny. For not shutting me out. For believing in me."

"AJ, I-"

"Can I cut in?" AJ felt the tap on his shoulder and turned to see Lucky standing there.

"AJ and I are dancing, Lucky"

"No, it's okay." AJ knew he had to be fair to her. If she was going to choose him, he wanted it to be for the right reasons. If she wanted to be with Lucky he wouldn't stand in her way. But it had to be her decision. She had to know that he cared about her. He had already pleaded his case. It was up to her now. He walked away and headed for the bar. Ordering another club soda. He watched the two of them dance.

"Problems?" The brunette said from beside him. She ran her hand down his sleeve. There was no mistaking the look in her hollow eyes. He recognized her as the woman who had tormented Patrick's daughter.

"Not that I am going to discuss with you." He said as he picked her hand off his coat and walked away.

Elizabeth felt trapped. Dancing with AJ was fun and relaxed. Lucky held on to her. And they awkwardly moved about the room. "Elizabeth, I love you. Please hear me out."

"Lucky, we've been through this."

"Elizabeth, don't you remember the good times? Our wedding, the box car, moving to New York, the four Musketeers?" He stood and took her hands in his. AJ watched with an agonized expression. "Do you remember that Valentine's Day in our church? The vows we said to each other as teenagers? I love you Elizabeth please don't throw us away." He put her hand over his heart. "It's a permanent lock" Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. She couldn't do this why was he doing this to her. She was so torn.

"Lucky. I'd like to dance with my sister if you don't mind" Steve nudged Lucky away from Elizabeth and led her to the other side of the room.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. He had seen the tears in her eyes. He saw AJ across the room looking miserable.

"No, no can we go get some air?"

"Sure." Steve nodded to Olivia as he and Elizabeth headed out on to the deck. He stood behind Elizabeth rubbing the cold from her shoulders as the snow came down around them. "You know, Sis, you have to make a choice." Elizabeth nodded. "I know you have been through a lot this year with Ewan and Jason and all they put you through. I know what you had with Lucky was real. He loved you and you loved him. He saved you when you were a teenager. He was there for you when you needed him but that changed over the years. When you lost Jake, you were so alone. Neither Lucky nor Nikolas showed up to help you through it. You did it on your own. You grew stronger from that. This isn't the first time Lucky has come home and stirred up your emotions. I understand that you two had a great love.

AJ is different. He has done terrible, horrible, unspeakable things. He was part of children being kidnapped. He shares a son with Carly; and Sonny would like nothing better than to shoot him in the back I suspect. He admits all of this freely. He hasn't tried to hide anything since coming home. He's shown genuine interest and care for you and your boys. He's made an effort to change. I believe he has.

But this choice isn't mine to make it's yours and yours alone. Know this." He finally turned her to face him. "Whatever you choose. Whatever you decide. I will stand by you. I love you. You're my little sister and I will always love you." He pulled her into a tight embrace before checking his watch. "It's almost midnight." He squeezed her shoulders and headed back in. He went right to Olivia who asked if everything was alright. He glance back at the door and shook his head. "I don't know"

Elizabeth stood in the cold. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Memories flashed though her mind. Of her and Lucky as teenagers, of their wedding, of the good times they'd had together. Of AJ and Thanksgiving, of their brief kiss in the park, of him playing with her boys, of Christmas when he talked to Cameron. She thought about both men and what they asked of her. What they wanted from her. She realized there was no choice to make. She turned to go back in and saw him there. He was holding her jacket. They could hear the countdown to midnight coming through the open door behind him.

10...9…8,

Elizabeth walked over to him. Glad that it was him who had come outside to find her.

7…6…5

She threw her arms around his shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes, knowing this was right that it had been right all along…

4…3…2…

His arms held her tightly and they moved closer until she could feel his breath against her lips…

1! Happy New Year!

Elizabeth pressed her lips to his in the sweetest kiss she had ever had. He wrapped her coat around her shoulders. She smiled at him. "Take me home"


	18. In Your Eyes

Love the reviews guys. I know this chapter is short but it is worth it! Just to reaffirm, I own nothing other than my little story. The GH and the characters are property of ABC/Disney. Enjoy and let me know what you all think...

* * *

They walked slowly into his apartment hands held firmly. There was no talking, no questions. They were past that. Elizabeth wasn't nervous. She wanted this moment with him. She wanted him. She crossed the room looking around. He stayed at the door just watching her. She was so beautiful. He could watch her all night. Her long chestnut hair was loose, curling down her back. The high heels she was wearing only accentuated her shapely legs and curving backside. She slowly took of her coat laying it gently down on the sofa. She turned to face him. They stood ten feet apart. He took her in. Her smooth porcelain skin was glowing. A curl had fallen across her cheek and he wanted to brush it away. His fingers actually itched with the desire to touch her. His eyes traveled the length of her; her creamy soft shoulders, the fullness of her breasts, the small indent of her waist, her legs. His eyes traveled back to her beautiful face, the face that haunted his dreams while he was away. Her blue eyes glowed with passion and something more.

They stood apart neither able to move. She was looking at him as intently as he was watching her. The look in his eyes took her breath away. The uncertainty was gone. She knew what she wanted and so did he. She took everything about him in. He took a step. One step and that was all they needed they came together but stopped just shy of actually touching. He reached out his hand and finally brushed the curl away from her cheek. He watched his hand as it traced down her neck gently, like he was memorizing her shape. His fingers crossed down to her collar-bone and softly over her shoulder, down to where her hand fluttered by her side and back up one finger tracing. He was driving her crazy. He slowly agonizingly slowly reached the fullness of her breast. She was watching him. He was watching his hand. It was intoxicating. Her breath caught in her throat as he gently caressed her. She wished she wasn't wearing her dress. His hand trailed down to her waist and curved around behind to cup her bottom gently. His other hand curled into her hair. He pulled her inexorably to him.

She looked deeply into his eyes. Her breath held, as though she were searching for something. Slowly ever so slowly he eased closer. Their lips were a breath apart when he finally closed the space between them. The kiss was soft, searching. He delicately traced the seam of her lips with his tongue seeking entrance. She opened for him and he felt her own searching out his. It was the most erotic kiss of her life. Their breathing quickened as the kiss deepened. He pulled back and looked into her eyes asking the question without words. She kissed him in answer. He swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom setting her down just inside the door. He moved to the stereo and turned on the play list that had been playing before he had left the apartment. It was a collection of songs that made him think of her. He eased his coat of his shoulders as he crossed to her. She immediately went to work on his tie as he touched everywhere he could reach.

He picked her up and crossed the room to the bed. He gently set her down. He needed to slow this down he wanted this to last. She slowly undid the buttons on his shirt, spreading it so she could run her hands around his waist. He leaned down and kissed her neck. He pressed his open mouth to the pulse that beat erratically there. She slid his shirt off of his shoulders and laid her lips against his chest. His breath caught in his throat. She was so gentle with her touch it was like butterfly kisses. Being in her arms was like coming home. He gently reached out for her jaw and lifted her face. He tenderly kissed her lips before turning her slowly in his arms. He slid her hair out of the way and laid a trail of kisses across her nape. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. She pressed back into him. She was driving him crazy. He was hard as a rock and the feel of her soft bottom pressing against him made it almost impossible to think. He reached for the zipper of her dress and slowly slid it down his fingers brushing against her spine the whole way down. Her dress pooled around her feet and she kicked it away. He ran his hands down her body and turned her back in his arms. Their kisses grew more impassioned and she reached for his belt but her hands were shaking he reached down to help her. Together they sank down on the bed. He made sure to keep his weight off of her not wanting to crush her. He kissed his way down her neck. He undid the front clasp of her bra and helped her off with it. He returned to her. She gasped his name as he teased the her breast blowing gently on it before licking the tip he used his hands, teeth and tongue to worship her body. Their breathing grew labored as their passion grew. He kissed his way down to her navel loving the little indent. He moved lower removing her panties and she groaned in response as he did magical things to her. He took her to the peak over and over again. Always pulling back right as she was about to fall. He used his mouth and hands to torment her. She was gasping and calling out his name when he finally let the first wave of her orgasm crash over her it was like the tide beating against the shore. It was never-ending. Every inch of her was tingling. She was vibrating with need. He slid up her body while shedding the last barrier between them. He reached over to the nightstand and protected them both. He settled against her. And kissed her gently. He looked deep into her eyes loving how expressive they were.

"AJ" She breathed his name.

He entered her slowly. It had been a long time for both of them. AJ was afraid just the feel of her would cause him to lose it. He pressed his forehead to hers as he tried to get control back over his body. Elizabeth was the one woman for him. He knew that. He also knew that he loved her but he knew she wasn't ready to hear it yet. So he bit his lips and pushed deeper into her. Their lips met again and again. His thrusts were gentle at first but grew stronger and faster. Elizabeth pulled up her knees to take him deeper and he groaned in response. It was going to be a close thing. He felt her shatter around him and that was all it took. He came calling out her name. He buried his face in her hair.

When their breathing returned to normal he rolled to his back bringing her with him. He tucked her into his side her leg thrown over his. He trailed his fingers through her hair. She pressed kisses to his chest beneath her cheek. She was so glad that AJ had walked out of the Haunted Star. They could be together without any ghosts between them. She decided that Lucky was her past. AJ was her future.


	19. In the Cut

Hello Guys! Sorry this took so long it was harder to write than I first anticipated. This is where the story is changing a bit. We can't have out couple settle in for too long now can we. The darker forces are hard at work and encroaching on the happy citizens. Please let me know what you think. This story is taking on new life for me and I would like to keep it going. also there is a new character in the story. She is a character of my creation but she does have ties to Port Charles after some research (okay a couple hours of reading back story and character descriptions) I hope you like her. The next chapter should be up soon barring any writer's block. :) Enjoy

* * *

On the first day of the new year Elizabeth floated into work after AJ dropped her off. She was working with Steve today on one. As she took the elevator to seven to go to her locker, memories of what had wound up being a perfect night between her and AJ replayed in her head. After their first time they had reached for each other over and over again. She had been lying against AJ's side just enjoying the afterglow when his roaming hand had stirred her all up again.

_Elizabeth felt amazing like a thousand little fireworks had gone off at once inside of her. Her skin tingled wherever AJ's hand touched. He just kept going up and down tracing lightly as they caught their breaths. She was so glad he was with her. So glad that she had turned around to see him standing there, she wanted nothing more than to erase the pain and doubt in his eyes. He had been so good to her. How could she not fall for him? Her mind raced but AJ's hand was too distracting. He toyed with a curl at her ear. His finger traced over her shoulder and down to her breast. Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat as he toyed with her nipple, peaking it to a hard point. She moaned. AJ was magic. Everywhere he touched she ignited. Groaning she rolled on top of him. She wanted to tease him a little. She kissed his chin, his cheek, gentle little kisses. He tried to reach for her but she grabbed his hands and pinned them to the bed beside his head. With a look, she told him not to move. His eyes rolled back in his head as Elizabeth traced hot wet kisses down his chest. His hands itched to touch her soft skin. _

_Elizabeth went to work on AJ touching him wherever she wanted without his touch distracting her from her task. She sat up, her bottom resting on his thighs as she explored his body. Her hands were everywhere. She loved how strong he was. Years of physical therapy for his broken back had given AJ a phenomenal body and Elizabeth relished in touching him everywhere she could. She leaned down and her lips followed her fingertips. When she reached his belly, he sucked in a tight breath. She flashed a devious smile up at him and went back to what she was doing enjoying the way his abs jumped where she touched. She reached his arousal and he stopped breathing. Just the touch of her hand and he felt like he was going to explode. Then he felt her mouth on him and he reached new heights of torture. She was exceedingly thorough in what she was doing. He knew he could only take so much before he completely lost it. Finally, when he thought he just couldn't take anymore she lifted herself up and took him into her body. Throwing her head back in ecstasy she rode him. He reached his hands out and caressed her breasts. He sat up, careful not to dislodge her, and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck. She wound her arms around his neck her mouth seeking his. They kissed passionately. They looked deep into each other's eyes as the moment culminated in a fiery explosion. They lay back down entwined in each other's arms content for the moment just to hold each other. _

Elizabeth reached the locker room on seven. As she changed into her scrubs, she thought about the sweet way AJ woke her up that morning. She had opened her eyes to see a brilliant Casablanca lily on the pillow beside her. AJ had laid out a shirt for her to put on and a note inviting her to the kitchen for breakfast.

_Elizabeth slipped on the t-shirt AJ left for her and twirled the lily in her hand enjoying the fragrance she had come to adore. Quietly, she crept out of the room. The floor plan of AJ's apartment had barely registered in her mind last night but she found her way to the kitchen. What she saw there brought a crooked grin to her lips. The kitchen was a disaster. There was egg smeared across the counter. The bacon beside the stove had clearly been cooked a little too long. There was some kind of batter dripping from the ceiling and toast burning in the toaster. There was packaging all over the place, and empty egg carton, the wrapper from the bacon, bowls and spoons littered the other parts of the counter. AJ was at the stove trying to cook scrambled eggs. It was so cute that he was trying to cook for her. She could stop the little giggle that squeaked out. AJ looked up. _

"_I'm…uh…trying to make breakfast."_

"_I can see that" _

"_I had a little trouble with the bacon and the toaster and these eggs don't seem to be cooking."_

_Elizabeth slid in beside him. "You have too much cream in them." She grabbed the spoon and started stirring asking him if he had any seasoning. He stopped her and spun her around the spoon dripped partially cooked egg on the floor. He kissed her. He couldn't help it. The sight of her standing there was too much for him. He kissed her thoroughly. Then he handed her the seasonings she asked for. Elizabeth managed to save the eggs and pulled the rest of breakfast together when she noticed there was another smell and it was wonderful. _

"_Are you making something else?" She asked him._

"_My muffins!" AJ scooted Elizabeth out of the way and opened the oven door. There sat six beautiful muffins cooked perfectly and smelling of fresh blueberries. He set the hot pan down on a clear spot on the stove. _

"_AJ…! How did you…?" Elizabeth was perplexed looking around the kitchen you'd think a ten-year old had been cooking but here was a perfect pan of gorgeous muffins and from scratch. _

"_I like to bake" he said with a blush that went to his hairline. _

_They sat down at a table AJ had set up with Casablanca lilies in the center. They managed to save most of the meal together. It felt natural and comforting to work together and if the eggs were still a little runny and the bacon over cooked, it didn't matter. Elizabeth took a bite of the blueberry muffin AJ set in front of her. Her eyes popped wide._

"_AJ, this is incredible!" She exclaimed_

"_When I was in recovery at the clinic, they said I needed to find a hobby. It turns out; I like baking." He said with a smile. She smiled back at him charmed at the side of AJ she hadn't expected. They finished their breakfast talking and laughing. He told a story about Emily and Alan. She told him a story about Emily he hadn't heard before. It was nice to reminisce without all the sadness of remembering people who had tragically left this world before their time. Together, they cleaned up the kitchen when Elizabeth looked at the clock._

"_Oh no! I have to go. I need to run home and take a shower before my shift."_

"_You know you could always just shower here."_

"_Here?" Elizabeth thought about it for a minute. "Well, I do have some scrubs in my locker."_

"_I can make it worth your while." AJ said. The light was back in his eyes. Elizabeth knew what it meant and it excited her. _

"_Really?" She said sliding up against him seductively looking into his eyes. _

"_Well I think I have some more muffins" Elizabeth laughed into the kiss. AJ picked her up in his strong arms and carried her to the bathroom. Setting her on her feet, he pulled the shirt over her head and thrust his fingers into her hair. Holding just on the edge of too tight his mouth came down on hers ravenously. She responded in full. There was no more teasing or laughter. He reached behind her and turned the water on. Knowing it would be a second until the water was warm enough; he kissed her and touched her everywhere he could reach. Elizabeth did not stand idly by either. Her hands were just as busy as she slid AJ's pajama pants down and filled her hands with his hardness. There was nothing soft or sweet about their coming together this time. Neither wanted slow and sweet; they wanted it hard and fast. They all but fell into the shower. _

_AJ grabbed the soap and began to ease it all over her body. Water sluiced down their bodies as they soaped each other in turn both groping and washing. Soapy bubbles were rinsed away as AJ once again found her mouth his tongue delving deep. He craved the taste of her. Their coming together was fast and left them both very clean and very satisfied. They were all smiles as they dressed for the day, Elizabeth in a pair of AJ's sweats. AJ dropped her off at the hospital with the promise to pick her up after her shift. _

Elizabeth had been smiling her way through the morning when she and Steve had a quiet moment. "You seem awfully cheery this morning," he said as he came up behind her at the nurse's station. She turned around all smiles. "I'm glad you're happy. I was worried about you last night."

"I was too. I turned around and AJ was just there. I knew that he was the one. Lucky and I… I was the girl Lucky pulled out of a bush when she was broken at fifteen. I was the girl who needed saving and he was the hero. Eventually the roles just stuck."

"Come on you are one of the strongest people I know. Sure sometimes bad things happened."

"Really? Ever notice how many bad things have just happened in my life."

"Steve, it got to the point where it didn't matter if I tried to save myself or not because someone was always there to save me, whether it was Jason or Lucky or Ric or even Matt and Ewen. One of them or you came to save me. I made Lucky feel like a hero and then he began to resent me for it. It's what broke us apart. It's what started the whole chain of events. I made my mistakes but so did Lucky. I can't be the girl he wants. I won't be the girl I was."

"Elizabeth, you are beautiful and intelligent and above all people one of the strongest people I know. If AJ is half the man I hope he'll be, then he will see you for everything you were, are, or could be. I just want you to be happy." He pulled her into a hug and she laid her head on her brother's shoulder and just enjoyed the moment. That is until they were distracted by the "Awwwww" from beside them. They pulled apart to see Felix' smiling face.

"No, go on I love family moments like this."

"What's up, Felix?" Steve asked turning with a smile. He and Felix had gotten close as they were often misbehaving together while they were supposed to be working.

"Well, now don't you have a pretty smile today? And we left our hair go natural…"

"Felix…"

"Alright, alright fine. I have been looking for you two all morning."

"What's goin' on?"

"Well, Sabrina took ecstasy last night."

"What!?" came in unison from both Elizabeth and Steve.

"Well after you left with AJ, _you_ left with your new fiancée, it left the four of us to carry on the party. Out of nowhere, Sabrina starts acting strange, seeing things and hearing things and then she got all hot and sick. Matt brought her in here around one o'clock. They found out she had high levels of MDMA in her system."

"Oh My God! Is she okay?"

"They pumped her stomach. How would you be?"

"Why would she take ecstasy?" This was from Steve.

"She didn't. She swears she didn't. She's resting now. Matt sat with her all night. I swear Dr. Tightpants is quite the hero."

"She's really going to be alright?" Steve asked.

"She's going to be fine she is in room 809."

"Psychiatric?"

"They're calling it an overdose and apparently there were some reports in her personnel file, complaints from a certain doctor…"

"Brit" Elizabeth gritted out.

"Uh-uh The Britch wasn't there."

"Brit was there we all saw her." Steve said.

"She _was_ there. She wasn't when Sabrina started acting strange."

"She left?"

"Umm-hmm and not alone either."

"What do you mean?"

"Well after you left with The Hottie, that boy you left on the dance floor hit the bar with a vengeance."

"Where was Lulu?"

"That fine blonde? She got a phone call left for a while. Your soon to be step-son and Ms. Devane were gone too they both took off like there was a fire somewhere."

"Felix!"

"Anyways, the Britch was all over him like white on rice and ushered him out the door."

"Oh God." Elizabeth sighed.

"It's not you fault. You can't blame yourself for what he does. He's a grown man. He makes his own mistakes."

"And then there's the dead body that came in to the morgue this morning."

"What?!"

"Mr. Dubois!"

"Bed pan duty" He whispered before turning around and facing Epiphany with a big smile.

"Don't you try your charm on me, son. As far as you are concerned, I am immune. Now come with me and we can see if we can find you something more entertaining to do. I believe there are some bed pans that need changing. And after that, we'll see if we can change some beds." Groaning Felix followed Epiphany away.

* * *

Anna Devane sat in her office trying to make heads or tails of the case files regarding the recent murder and abductions that had taken place on the pier. So far three women had been abducted only one had been found. It was why she and Dante had been called away from The Haunted Star last night. The disturbing lack of evidence had led her to put a call in to her old friends Sean and Tiffany Donely. Sean had started an investigation firm in Boston where they returned after the birth of their daughter Anna. He had been happy to hear from her but wished it was under better circumstances. He said he had a perfect associate in mind and would be sending her down straightaway. She was due any minute. Anna put a call into the pathology lab at GH. There were still no results yet on the autopsy of Phoebe Hall. Dante was pouring over the minimal evidence collected by the forensics lab but it would be a few days until they had something more concrete. She was just about to go over the photos of the crime scene when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Anna looked up to see the lovely young woman enter the room. She had long curly dark hair and bright green eyes. Casually dressed in a pair of black jeans and a short fitted black leather jacket, she looked like a college student. "The explorers program is down the hall"

"You're not the first person to tell me that." The young woman said with a smile. "I believe you spoke to my father on the phone last night. He said you needed some help with a case?"

Anna reevaluated the young woman before her. "Your father?"

"Sean Donely."

"But…" Anna's confusion was clear. She stood up and came around her desk leaning back against it.

"I'm sorry. I thought Dad would have told you." She said with a laugh. "He does have a wicked sense of humor. Let's start over." She held out her hand. "My name is Amelia Flynn. My friends call me Mia. What my father should have given you a heads up about is that I am his daughter. He had an affair with my mother a long time ago. I was curious as to who my dad was so I looked him up. Imagine my surprise when I found out he was living in my hometown. We met a few years ago. He found out I was going to school for criminal psychology and he asked me to join his firm when I was finished."

"But… How come I have never heard of you before now?"

"Well…You know how Dad is." It was a simple explanation but it explained everything.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Anna held out her hand to the young woman who took it readily. "Please sit down. We'll have time to discuss your father and his not so charming habit of keeping quiet about certain things later."

Mia unwound the striped scarf from around her shoulders and took a seat opposite Anna. "I familiarized myself with the case on the flight down here. It appears you have very little to go on other than a basic description of the victims."

"Yes, So far only one woman's body has been found. But the damage was severe and demented." She held the file out to the younger woman wondering how she would react to the gruesome photos of the body. They were horrible. "She was found in a red dress near the park. Her colleagues tell us that she wasn't wearing it when she disappeared."

"So she was redressed."

"Yes. According to her roommate she routinely walks home from her job at a veterinarian's office where she works as a veterinarian assistant."

"And the other two women?" Mia had read the files but she really wanted Anna's take.

"One of them, Charity Vaughn, is a receptionist at a dentists office who was reportedly on her way to Kelly's to grab a sandwich before they closed. And the most recent victim, Jessie Harrison, is a lab technician at General Hospital. She had been filling in for Ellie Traub on New Year's eve."

"So all the woman work in a medical field and they all have dark hair."

"And so far that is all we really have. You can see why we could use the help on this one."

"So why call Dad? Why not call in the FBI? I understand their BAU program is excellent in this type of situation."

"I called your father because I don't necessarily trust the FBI. We have had some rather…unfortunate problems in the past. I decided to ask Sean for help because he is simply one of the best investigators that I know."

"Well, I hope I can live up to all his hype."

"If you are half the investigator Sean was then we shouldn't have any difficulties." Anna answered the phone when it rang at her desk. After a brief discussion, she thanked the person on the other end and ended the call. "That was the pathologist at GH. He is ready to give me a report. Would you care to tag along? I know you must want to settle in. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes, thank you, I do have a place. I rented a room at Kelly's. Dad suggested it. As to the pathologist, do you mind if I make a quick call first. Dad said he was sending someone else down to assist and I haven't heard from them yet. I just want to give him a call to find out what is keeping them."

"Not a problem, Dante Falconeri is the lead detective on the case. I'll introduce you and we can get going. You can call your associate on the way to the hospital."

"Sounds good." Mia said. They made their way to the room that had been set up as a command center for the investigations. It was still early on in the investigation but the walls were already starting to fill up with photos and descriptions and what evidence they did have. Dante was there talking to someone who had their back to them. At the sound of the door opening he turned around.

"Anna, look who's here." Dante said.

"Lucky!" This came from Mia. Two shocked faces turned their gazes on the young woman.

"You two know each other?" Anna asked.

"Lucky is a relatively new associate at my father's firm. Would you mind excusing us for a moment? I am very sorry."

"Not at all will we leave for the hospital in ten minutes. There is a private room down the hall."

"Thank you." Mia appeared calm on the surface but she was still rattled on the inside.

"Mr. Spencer?" She said opening the door and gesturing him to follow.

"Who was that?" Dante asked. "And what was that all about?"

"That is Mia Flynn. She's the associate from Donely Investigations. And I am assuming she is not very happy to see Lucky Spencer here."

* * *

Mia slammed into the interrogation room, Lucky following close behind. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" She was furious. Her father had said nothing about Lucky being her partner on this case. Then again, he didn't know about the affair the two of them had been having or the fact that they had a messy break up the month before when Lucky had told her there was someone else and he had to make it right.

"Sean called me this morning. He asked me to meet the investigator assigned to case here."

"Well I don't want or need your help on this case so you can just go home to Boston back to your girlfriend and leave me the hell alone!"

Lucky was resigned he deserved everything Mia was saying and after last night a whole lot more. It had been during his affair with Mia that he realized how much he missed and loved Elizabeth. After her rejection last night, he had hit the bottle and wound up going home with the doctor from General Hospital. She had been a cold bitch all but throwing him out on his ass after what he had considered very bad sex.

"Mia…"

"I don't want to hear it alright. I am over it."

"Come on, this is my first real assignment. I can't just go back to Boston."

"Really? Isn't your girlfriend waiting for you there?"

"Okay look. Elizabeth is not my girlfriend. She's moved on."

"My heart is breaking for you." Her dry sarcasm was not lost on Lucky.

"I screwed up, okay! I thought I could go back and reclaim my past but I was wrong."

"I don't care. You can do what ever you want after you get on a plane to Boston."

"I can help you with this case. I know this town. I know the people in it. Hell, I used to work for this very police department. That's why Sean wants me to assist."

"Fine" Mia saw the rightness of what he was saying but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it. "But outside the case you just stay away from me you got it?"

"Yes." Mia brushed by Lucky on her way to the door when he grabbed her arm. "I never meant to hurt you Mia."

"You didn't" She shrugged off his hold and left the room. She walked past all the officers and detectives to the ladies' room. Her expression was blank. She got when the door closed behind her she finally let her emotions show. She would be damned if she would let Lucky Spencer see her cry. She had been falling in love with him when he dropped the bombshell on her. The sheets had still been warm from where they had slept. A lone tear dropped from her eyelash and she brushed it away as she heard a tentative voice from beside her.

"Are you alright?"

Mia looked up to see a lovely girl standing there holding a tissue out to her. Embarrassed Mia took the tissue and crossed to the mirror. "Thank you. And I am sorry. I am not usually so emotional. I just ran into someone I hadn't been expecting to see."

"An ex-boyfriend?"

"You could say that. I'm Mia"

"Lulu Falconeri."

"It's nice to meet you. Wait did you say Falconeri?"

"I did."

"As in Detective Falconeri?"

"Dante" Lulu said with a smile. "He's my husband. How do you know him?"

"I don't really. I've been assigned to help him with the Hall case. In fact I should be going. They are probably waiting for me."

"It was nice to meet you," Lulu said. "Even if it was in a police bathroom." Mia Laughed and thanked Lulu again for her concern. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time stood up a little straighter and headed out to meet the rest of the team.

* * *

Steve and Elizabeth were back at the Nurse's station in the ER when Epiphany and Monica found them. "Elizabeth, I need you to post these in the break rooms." Epiphany said handing her a stack of papers."

"What's going on?" Steve asked reading the paper over Elizabeth's shoulder.

"We are instituting some new guidelines due to the recent abductions." Epiphany said.

"The women from the pier?" Elizabeth asked looking up.

"Yes," Monica replied. "I just spoke with Anna. Apparently, the women who were abducted were all in the medical field. Including the body that was found in the park last night."

"'All female staff is to be escorted to their vehicles by security. No female staff member is to leave the grounds unescorted' These are pretty strict." Steve said.

"Well the point is to protect the staff. I don't think there should be any problems." Epiphany said. The phone began to ring; Elizabeth rushed to answer it.

After a brief exchange she hung up. "Trauma coming in. Severe lacerations and head trauma."

"Get Patrick on the line and get him scrubbed in. Better call in Dolan as well. If the lacerations are severe we'll need a plastic surgeon. Epiphany put in the call and Elizabeth and Steve rushed to the ER doors awaiting the arrival of the ambulance.

* * *

Anna, Mia, Dante and Lucky were down in the basement at the morgue. The body of Phoebe Hall was on the table in front of them and Dr. John Seville was going over his notes.

_"The cause of death is exsanguination due to a deep laceration to the carotid artery. There are also several deep cuts to the face and body. The wounds weren't all exacted at the same time. Several cuts show that the healing process had begun…"_

Elizabeth and Steven went to work on the woman right away. Elizabeth I need you to start a line of O neg right away. The two work in tandem flawlessly stabilizing the patient. Monica was impressed. She knew Elizabeth and Steve were both good in their own right but together they were a well oiled machine. Epiphany came to stand next to her.

"They are something to watch aren't they?" She said.

"There are three other people in that room and it looks like they don't need any of them." Monica said watching.

"Elizabeth is one of the best nurse's I have ever worked with. Her problems in the past aside, She is amazing. She anticipates the doctor's needs and has it ready before they ask.

_"…The deceased had trace amounts of ether in her system. It must have been what her abductor used to keep her calm. She'd been tortured for what appears to be days before the killing blow was struck.…"_

Patrick scrubbed was scrubbing in on ten when he was joined by Felix who moved to assist him into his operating gown "What have we got coming in?" Dr. Dolan came into the room as well to scrub in.

"A deep laceration to the throat, nicked the carotid. Several facial lacerations, Severe head trauma. Lacerations to the torso." Felix replied. He may like to goof off but when it came to this he was all business. The transition took Patrick a little by surprise.

"How is Sabrina?"

"Matt's with her now. Her doctor is going to release her in an hour or so."

"Dr. Seville, is there any evidence of rape?" Mia asked as Anna received a phone call and stepped out of the room.

"Funny you should ask. There was severe trauma to the area. It looks like she was raped with a foreign object. I found some trace and sent it up to the lab. Along with the clothing the victim was found in."

The door flew back open. "We're heading to the ER a trauma was just brought in. It looks like it could be another victim." The team headed out. Dr. Seville promising to update them as soon as possible.

"The ER?" Lucky asked. "That means they are still alive?"

"For now."

The elevator doors opened up and the four of them moved to the trauma room. Epiphany and Monica had joined them in the room. Monica and Epiphany were calling out orders as was Steve. Lucky's heart ached at the sight of Elizabeth. It was like watching a perfectly choreographed dance.

Elizabeth caught sight of the group and walked over. She was careful not to look at Lucky. "We are trying to get her stable."

"Elizabeth, what can you tell us?" This was from Dante. At the use of her name, Mia looked at Lucky. There was no mistaking the look in his eyes. This was the woman he left her for.

"I can't tell you anything right now. We are trying to get her stabilized for surgery. You can wait on ten."

"Elizabeth," Anna called her back but separated a little bit from the group. She quietly told her that the other victim had been raped. Elizabeth told her she would let Steve know and ran back into the trauma unit.

"Alright people let's move her." Steve said. They began to wheel her towards the elevator when the girl started speaking. Her voice was rough and faded but she kept repeating a word over and over again. Steve leaned in close to hear her. Elizabeth was on the other side out of direct sight of the patient. Anna's team got as close as they could to catch it.

"Eli…"

"Don't try to talk now." Steve said. "We are taking you up to surgery. You are going to be just fine" He was trying to calm her down but she kept repeating the same word. Finally, she was able to get it out loud enough to hear.

"Elizabeth" She finally said. Steve looked up to meet his sisters' eyes.

"Elizabeth?" He questioned.

"He's going to kill her." She said before losing consciousness.


	20. One Thing Leads to Another

Alright Guys here you go! I hope you like it the chapters are coming to me easier now but they still take a while to get written. There are a couple of huge surprises in this chapter! I hope you like it PLease read and review! The feed back helps as always if there is something you want to see please sen dme a PM. Okay here's the customary disclaimer I do not own GH or the characters they are the property of ABC/Disney. Enjoy and let me know if you like it!

* * *

Steve gently laid the woman's hand back down at her side. She had grabbed his wrist when she said that "He" was going to kill "Elizabeth". He exchanged a look with Elizabeth before the team rushed into the elevator that would take them to surgery on ten. The investigation team of Dante, Anna, Mia and Lucky were still standing there stunned by the latest revelation when Epiphany came out of the trauma room with a bundle in a plastic bag. She handed the bundle to Dante. "This is the dress she was found in. I knew you all would want this as soon as possible and I don't need you harassing my staff to get it; so here it is."

"Wait, let me see that" Lucky reached for the bag from Dante who handed it over. "Epiphany?"

"What Mr. Spencer?" Epiphany said clearly irritated.

"This was the dress the victim was found in? Where was she found?"

"The park. Can I go now?"

"Thank you Epiphany." Anna said looking at Lucky who was staring at the red dress as if it were a weapon.

"Dante, where was the first victim found?"

"The park. And she was wearing a similar dress"

"Lucky, where are you going with this?" Mia asked.

"Lucky?" Anna prodded.

Lucky looked up but he didn't look at the rest of them he was looking back to 15 years ago when he found Elizabeth crawling out of the bushes battered and torn and trying to fix her shoe. "I know who the killer is."

* * *

Three doctors were working on the Pier Killer's latest victim while Elizabeth and Felix assisted them. Felix was still a student but he had decided to follow in Elizabeth's footsteps and become a surgical nurse so he was assisting her to assist the doctors. Patrick eyed the scans and found there was bleeding and worked his magic on her head while Steve and Dolan worked on the rest of her injuries. Elizabeth and Felix ran the rape kit, and assisted the doctors. The surgery was long but in the end they did what they could. the rest was up to the patient. Patrick and Steve decided together that it would be best to induce a chemical coma or the shock, trauma, and pain could cause further damage.

They were headed out to the Nurse's station. Steve was still looking at Elizabeth like something was going to happen to her. "Knock it off, Steve. She could have been talking about anyone."

"She could have been but there was something…I don't like it."

"What happened?" Patrick said sliding his cap off.

"Yeah. How can we pick sides if we are in the dark?"

"Felix will agree with me." Elizabeth said latching on to the hope that her friend would help her out.

"Felix will agree with what?" Felix said.

"It's stupid." Elizabeth said.

"It's not stupid." Steve argued. "I just want you to be careful and to come and stay with me and Olivia"

"She wasn't talking about me!"

"Ok, Ok, kids." Patrick interrupted their argument "Start at the beginning"

"Steve thinks the Pier Killer is after me."

"It is not that simple. She said your name and that he was going to kill her" He then relayed the events to Patrick and Felix.

"I am not the only person named-"

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth spun around at the call of her name. AJ walked over having just exited the elevator. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up. Remember?" He said with a smile. "Hey guys"

"Hey" Was the collective call back to AJ.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into her." Steve said shaking his head as he walked over to where Dante stood with Lucky.

"What was that all about?" AJ asked.

"Steve thinks I am in danger."

"What? Are you?" AJ's smile vanished and concern took over.

"No, no. Steve is just over reacting"

"I don't know"

"Felix!"

"Look, honey, you are one of my favorite people and if there is some crazed mad man on the loose than I want you to be safe. Even if it's not you that she was talking about."

"She? She who?"

Frustrated Elizabeth turned to walk away. "I don't have time for this. AJ, I'll be ready in a few minutes I just want to grab my things from my locker. Then we can grab the boys from daycare." She leaned up and kissed him quickly on the lips before hustling away.

"Ok. Now what's really going on?" AJ asked. Patrick and Felix were more than happy to fill him in.

* * *

Steve filled Dante and Lucky in on how the surgery went. Dante wasn't happy that they wouldn't be able to speak to the patient yet but understood the reasoning behind the decision of a chemically induced coma. Steve wanted more information on the case. He had a background in forensics and he offered them assistance in finding out who the killer was.

"We know who it is." Lucky said.

"We think we know who it is." Dante cut in.

"What's going on, Lucky?"

"Elizabeth's in danger"

"What? How?" AJ walked over having overheard the last part. Felix and Patrick stood by the Nurse's station listening to every word.

"Look, AJ, this is a police matter." Dante said.

"No, You're talking about Elizabeth being in danger that makes it personal so what the hell is going on?"

"Lucky, she's my sister. I have to be able to protect her."

"We think the un-sub is Tom Baker."

"No!" This was from Steve.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" AJ had no idea what they were talking about. He had a vague recollection of the name having something to do with Emily. "Isn't he the guy that was stalking Emily years ago?"

Lucky looked at Steve and then Dante and back to AJ. He wasn't happy that Elizabeth had decided to be with him but he knew that Elizabeth was going to need him. "He's also the guy who raped Elizabeth in the park on Valentine's Day fifteen years ago."

"What?" AJ was shocked and horrified. He had been an alcoholic and going through the mess with Carly when all that happened.

"Elizabeth and her boys can stay with me." Steve said. "She's my sister. I'll protect her."

"If anything Elizabeth and the boys are going to stay with me!" Lucky interjected. "They are my boys too."

"Yeah and you have been gone for over a year. They are staying with me." Steve was still angry with Lucky at what he put his sister through at Christmas the year before.

"Come on guys there is no need to fight over this. It's a police matter. Elizabeth and the boys will go into protective custody."

"No offense, Dante, But I know all about 'protective custody' and honestly it has never been that protective."

"This is ridiculous. Elizabeth is going to stay with me!" AJ said. They all started talking at once. Everyone claiming that it was their job to protect Elizabeth and the boys. They didn't notice when Elizabeth came out of the elevator and walked over to stand with Felix and Patrick.

"What's going on?"

Felix and Patrick had been watching the fight with interest. They both loved Elizabeth and were worried about her. But watching four men argue over whom had the right to protect her was fascinating.

"Lucky says that he gets to protect you because he knows what's going on. And they are his boys too."

"Steve says he gets to watch out for you because you are his sister and no one would mess with Olivia."

"AJ says that he is your boyfriend and it's his place to protect you."

"Dante is making the case for the PCPD" Felix finished.

"Come on guys we're not talking about anything that big. She just said my name. It doesn't mean she was talking about me."

"Actually, it does." Anna came up beside them. "Elizabeth may I speak with you privately for a moment. "Monica is waiting in her office for us."

"Yeah, Yeah no problem" Elizabeth was shaken by what Anna had said. She had to wonder what this could possibly have to do with her. The two of them got back on the elevator to go to Monica's office. Still the men continued to argue. Matt and Sabrina came by on their way out and asked what was going on. Patrick and Felix filled them in and then they too stood and watched.

"It's like a soap opera" Felix said.

* * *

Elizabeth sat down in the chair opposite Monica's desk in the chief of staff's office. Anna sat down beside her. "What is going on?" Elizabeth was really concerned now. Monica and Anna exchanged glances. "I don't understand. She wasn't talking about me. She couldn't be. Anna?"

"Elizabeth, I am afraid…." She stopped. "I don't know how to tell you this." She knelt in front of Elizabeth and took her hands. "We think the man abducting women and killing them is Tom Baker."

"No! No he's in prison they would have told me if he'd been released." Elizabeth was rocked to her core. She felt like the frightened girl who was so vulnerable and broken. She immediately folded in on herself.

Anna hated to be the one that had to tell her what was going on. She told Elizabeth about the red dress, and the park. She told her that all the victims were wearing scrubs and were walking on the pier where Elizabeth often walked. The pieces of the puzzle came together. There were tears in Elizabeth's eyes by the time she finished. Anna put her arms around her. Since Robin had been gone the two had gotten close. Both understanding the pain of losing a child and the pain of losing Robin. Anna looked at Elizabeth as if she were her own child.

Monica watched Elizabeth as Anna told her what was going on. She and Anna had talked and made a plan to keep Elizabeth safe. Monica had readily agreed. She had a lot to make up for after the way she had treated Elizabeth. She owed it to Emily to keep her friend safe. She also knew that her son was falling in love with Elizabeth and that made her very important to her as well.

"Elizabeth, I would like it if you would come to the house and stay with me for a while." Monica said. "Anna has promised that the police department would be able to provide round the clock security for both you and the boys. No one will be allowed in the house without calling up from the gate first. You and your boys will be safe."

Elizabeth was still reeling. Tom Baker was back and he was killing women and dressing them up to look like her. He was trying to recreate the thing he had done to her only it was worse. He was torturing them. She was at the surgery she knew exactly what had been done to them. She was sick to her stomach she wanted to throw up. She stood and crossed the room heaving with the struggle.

"Elizabeth, this is the safest we can make you." Anna said coming up behind her and holding her. "You and your boys are going to be safe."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and calmed her racing heart. She knew she couldn't fall apart just yet. She had her boys to think about. She still had to get them out of daycare where Patrick had logged them in with Emma when he came in. "My boys!"

"They're fine" Monica said. "As soon as Anna told me what was going on I checked on them. Alice will guard them with her life if you choose to stay with us."

"My work, the nurse's ball"

"I am sure we can work something out. For now you can ride in with me. I'll discuss it with Epiphany and we will make sure that you are protected here too. I think your student nurse, Felix, will be more than happy to have the task of following you around."

"I don't want this," Elizabeth said. "That nightmare was supposed to be over."

"I know." Anna pulled Elizabeth into her arms.

Elizabeth straightened up and found her strength. "Monica, the boys and I would love to stay with you. I promise we won't be too much of a bother."

"It's no bother and the house could use the sound of children playing again. Now let's get you all set." The three women sat down to make plans. When everything was settled, Elizabeth headed back up to ten to get the rest of her things and check on Sabrina before she left. She was surprised to find everyone where they were when she went down to Monica's office only Matt and Sabrina had joined them.

"I see they are still fighting."

"Yup." Felix had been looking bored until Elizabeth stepped off of the elevator.

"Sabrina, how are you feeling?"

"Better. Matt's taking me home in a bit. I just wish I knew what happened."

"We'll figure it out" Matt said and placed a gentle kiss on the side of her head.

"Are you going to be okay?" Patrick asked putting his arm around her.

"I don't know. I am going to be staying at the Quartermaines' for a while, though. Anna thinks it is the best place for me right now and the boys will have plenty of room to run around. Cam's is on winter break right now so I don't have to worry about pulling him out of school." She took a deep breath. "I guess I should straighten this all out" resigned she headed over the where the men were arguing.

"AJ, are you ready? I need to go by my house and pick some things up for me and the boys." The arguing stopped and they all stared at her. "AJ?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," He said putting his arm around her. "We can swing by your house on the way to my apartment."

"I'm not going to your apartment," She said, which started them all arguing again.

"The boys and I are staying at the Quartermaines' with Monica." She said looking at each one. "There will be no argument. I am still going to be working I m still going to be planning the Nurse's Ball. Tom Baker has taken enough from me I will be damned if he takes anything else." She walked away from them all. She hugged her friends all goodbye. "AJ?" She called out as she waited for them elevator. He rushed over to her side and hopped in the elevator with her.

Felix watched his friend leave. He was proud of her. She was an amazing person in his eyes. She was fierce. "I may not know the whole history with this guy, but my money is on Elizabeth."

* * *

Two weeks had gone by and still the PCPD hadn't found Tom Baker. They had gone to his last known address but he was gone. They had found enough evidence to determine that he was indeed the Pier Killer. The first victim's blood was found at the scene as well as the second. There was no trace of the third woman though. She was found a week later in the same condition as the first victim. She had been murdered. Two more women had gone missing and been found. There were double patrols working the pier and the park. Mia was discouraged. Anna said she was going to call in some assistance someone who had worked the Baker case before. He was delayed though. He had told Anna he would be there as soon as he could; that Elizabeth meant a lot to him and he told her he would always protect her. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Elizabeth had the morning off from work and was trying to get some work done on the Nurse's Ball before she started the late shift but her mind kept drifting away. Everyone had come to see her at the Quartermaines' the first week but the visits had waned. Felix had come by with Sabrina and Matt. Patrick and Emma had visited. Monica had asked Audrey if she wanted to stay there too. Anna had mentioned that Baker might go after the people she cared about if he couldn't get to Elizabeth. Audrey had accepted as much for Elizabeth's sake as hers. She knew her granddaughter needed the peace of mind. Calls had been made around the world, to Sarah and her parents. Elizabeth didn't expect that they would come though. They hadn't bothered to show up after her rape, Lucky's "death" in the fire, the births of her three boys, her miscarriages or her marriages and breakdowns. No, they had been content to stay in Sarajevo with the occasional calls. Elizabeth knew her parents loved her but they always put their work above her. It was something she had dealt with years ago. Steve had made all the calls not wanting to put Elizabeth through too much.

Elizabeth had been calm, not outwardly showing any reaction to the news that she was the target of a serial killer. But later, after she and AJ had stopped at her house and his apartment to gather their things for an extended visit at the Quartermaines' and the boys were settled into AJ and Jason's childhood room, being told they were just visiting for winter break, after a tense meal of Tracey and AJ snarking at each other, it all came down on her. She had gone to the room she and AJ were sharing.

_Elizabeth stepped into the shower off of their bedroom. As the water cascaded down on her, memories flooded her of a time she had desperately tried to forget. The pain, the humiliation, the horror of what had happened to her at such a young age was all coming back. She saw the woman who had come into the ER. The things he had down to her and she cried. Great sobs racked her body at the injustice of it all. She crumpled to the floor of the shower her legs unable to support her. Blinded by the water and her tears she didn't see AJ come into the room. She didn't hear him call out her name. She was barely aware of him picking her up and wrapping a towel around her or carrying her to the chair by the fireplace. She cried and cried until there was nothing left. _

_It killed AJ to see Elizabeth like that. When he heard the sound of her tears through the door to their bathroom, he had immediately gone in to check on her. It broke his heart to find her like that. He never expected to see her that way, like a broken doll. He wanted to tear apart Tom Baker. He wanted to break him with his bare hands for what he had put her through, for what he was still putting her through. He did what he could carrying her to the fire. He held her in his arms rubbing her back. At one point he got up and wrapped her in a blanket. He tried to get some warmth into her. Her skin was so pale; she was boneless in his arms as he held her whispering nonsense words of comfort. It was an hour before she finally spoke._

"_It's my fault." Her tiny voice made his heart tear out of his chest._

"_It's not your fault. It was never your fault."_

"_I should have known, should've been able to stop it."_

"_You couldn't have known any of this was going to happen."_

"_Those women; what he did to them; he's sick"_

"_He is sick. He always has been. You have to remember that."_

"_I understand if you want to walk away from me. I'm putting you and your family in danger. This is too much. I never wanted...this to happen."_

"_Elizabeth," AJ cupped her cheeks in his hand and forced her to look at him. "I am not going anywhere. I care about you. I care about Cameron and Aiden. I will always be here for you. I will stand beside you through all of this."_

"_You don't have to. The boys and I can go somewhere else. Maybe we can move in with Sarah. I can get a job at the hospital there. If I am not here maybe he'll stop. If I am gone then everyone will be safe."_

"_No, you know that's not logical. Think Elizabeth. You are going to stay here where I can keep you safe."_

"_No, I won't do this to you." She stood up and pulled the blanket tighter around her. "I won't make you pay the price for this."_

"_I'm not paying for anything." AJ stood as well, glad to see the fire back in her eyes. She needed to find her strength. He'd rather she was angry and fighting than broken. "I want to be with you and if that means we have to face this together than we will."_

"_I can't lose you too." She said looking him in the eyes._

_AJ crossed the room to her and took her in his arms. "You won't. You can't" _

_She looked him in the eyes and saw his determination, his strength and gave in. She kissed him with everything she had in her. Desperate to be close to him, she dropped her blanket and held on to him. "Make love to me" She kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her. She was the aggressor. She started tearing at his clothes pulling them from his body. And when they came together it was with everything they felt for each other. Their love making had a desperate edge to it. She fell asleep wrapped in his arms. He lay awake holding her. He quietly vowed that he would never leave her, that he would protect her with everything he had in him. _

Elizabeth satin the parlor drinking a mug of tea. She was alone. AJ had taken to boys into the yard to build a snowman. Monica and Audrey were out. Elizabeth walked around the room looking at the pictures that marked the great Quartermaine family. There were pictures of Dillon and Georgie; how beautiful she had been, and kind. Ned, Lois and Brooklyn when she was a little girl were next to pictures of the Ward branch of the family. There was a picture of Jason and AJ smiling together before the accident that changed their lives. Emily's picture sat next to Alan's which was beside a photo of Lila and Edward. Elizabeth marveled at the Quatermaines they fought each other so hard but they were family and that seemed to trump everything. She picked up the picture of Emily.

"I wish you were here. I miss you so much everyday. I wonder what you would say about what has become of all of us."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." Tracey walked in the room.

"No, I'm sorry." Elizabeth said putting the picture back. "Me and my boys have invaded your home." Elizabeth bent down to pick up one of Aiden's toys. Tracey crossed the room and picked up a teddy bear off the chair holding it in her hands. She looked at Elizabeth as she sat down on the couch. Tracey had been upset at first over the Webbers taking over the mansion but once Monica informed her of the situation she let it go. Contrary to popular belief, she liked children. They were unspoiled by age and the harsh cruelties of life. Elizabeth's boys were rather well behaved and she enjoyed spending time with them. She looked at Elizabeth. The poor wretch had been through a lot. If it was one thing Tracey admired it was courage and strength and Elizabeth Webber had plenty. Edward had said that the Webber girl had grit and he liked that.

"I do it too"

"What?" Elizabeth asked surprised by Tracey's kindness.

"I talk to Daddy and Alan." She said looking at their pictures on the mantle.

"Does it help?"

"Sometimes." Tracey replied. She fiddled with the teddy bear. "I admire you."

"What?" Elizabeth said.

"Don't sound so surprised." Tracey said. "You forget I was married to Luke. I know how hard things were for you after you lost Jake." She sighed and got up to get a drink at the mini bar. "I thought it was dreadful the way everyone left you to deal with it on your own. But you did. You showed that you didn't need anyone." She drank the glass down and looked at Elizabeth. "Anyone who is that strong can get through anything." She set the glass down and walked to the door. "Pick up these toys I am sick of tripping over trains and cars" She softened the command with a small smile of support and left the room leaving Elizabeth perplexed over the whole thing.

Elizabeth picked up the toys thinking of all the things that had transpired over the last two weeks. There was no news on Baker. Anna kept her informed about the investigation. She had come by the first day with Amelia Flynn and Lucky. Elizabeth had been shocked to find out Lucky was working for Sean Donely and that Mia was his daughter. Elizabeth noticed there was something going on there but she had too much on her mind to try to figure it out. Anna had wanted to go over everything with her. Starting with her rape fifteen years ago. AJ had asked her if she wanted him to leave and she said no. Anna asked if she was sure it was okay. Not wanting to put her through to much but they needed everything they could get. She insisted that she was fine and that would do anything she could to catch this psycho. They all sat down in the study. AJ sat beside her, holding her hand, as she relayed the events of that Valentine's Day, of the horrors she had experienced.

As she talked, Mia couldn't help but watch Lucky. He seemed to be reliving it too. The two had talked that first night. He came to her room at Kelly's to explain himself. She didn't want to hear it. They were done but Lucky was insistent. She heard him out and then showed him the door. It was the hardest thing she had done in a long time. She had wanted to let him back in; to her life and her bed but she knew Lucky had to sort out his past before he could be free of it. She watched him as Elizabeth talked of what happened when he found her. She looked at him with new eyes; seeing the past between the two of them. She also noticed how his eyes kept straying to where Elizabeth held tightly to AJ's hand. But then he looked at her and something changed in his expression. Mia couldn't figure out what it was. She refocused and listened to Elizabeth's story taking notes all the while. They had left shortly after that. AJ telling Lucky he was welcome anytime he wanted to see the boys.

Elizabeth sat back down at the desk determined to get some real work done on the Nurse's Ball. Lucy had pretty much taken over most of the planning but there were still some decisions she needed Elizabeth's input on. She had just gotten to the section of the packet Lucy had marked centerpieces when there was a commotion at the front door.

"Where is she?" She heard. She had a vague recollection of that voice.

"Calm down." She heard Audrey saying. "She didn't leave"

"I want to see my daughter!"

"Dad?" Elizabeth wondered out loud rushing to the entry hall.

"There she is!" Elizabeth was then enveloped in strong arms. She then saw her mother standing beside Audrey and Monica. Stunned Elizabeth was speechless.

"Let me look at you." Jeff pulled away and Elizabeth got her first look at her father in over fifteen years. 'Andrea isn't she beautiful?"

Elizabeth's mother walked over and took her daughter in her arms. "My baby." She said tenderly.

Elizabeth was confused. Her parents were there? "What? How did you?"

"Steven called us." Jeff said.

"Why are you here?" Anger was working its way into her voice.

"Why else do you think we're here?" Andrea said. "Steven called us and told us about Tom Baker. You didn't really think we could stay away." Andrea said still patting her daughter.

Elizabeth brushed her hands away. It was amazing to see her parents but their neglect over the past few years had made her bitter about seeing them. "Why now? Why not when I lost my son, or when I miscarried my first child, or when I got married or when I was raped?"

Jeff was taken aback by his daughter's tone. He had thought she would be glad to see them. Monica jumped in to fill the silence. "Perhaps we should go into the parlor. Alice, would you please see about rounding up AJ"

"Yes, Ms. Monica."

"Shall we?" Everyone headed into the parlor. Tracey having poked her head in at the disturbance saw what was going on and headed right back up to her room. This was one family squabble she wanted no part of. Tensions were high as they entered the room. Monica quietly slipped to the side giving Elizabeth a supportive squeeze to let her know she was there if she needed her.

"Elizabeth…"

"I don't understand what is going on."

"Elizabeth, your mother and I..." He reached over to take Andrea's hand. She was as beautiful as Elizabeth remembered. Her blonde hair was long enough to reach her shoulders and her blue eyes still sparkled when she smiled at her. Elizabeth was having trouble holding on to her anger. It was so good to see them. A part of her wanted to crawl into her father's lap and let him tell her everything would be okay. But all the years of neglect had taken their toll. "We love you very much"

"Then where have you been for the last sixteen years."

"Elizabeth" Audrey broke in coming to her side and holding her in her arms. "I know that you are hurt. I know what you have gone through. And so do they."

"How?" Elizabeth challenged "A phone call once a year? A letter?"

"Your parents love you Elizabeth and they have made mistakes. You should hear them out. You owe it to yourself."

"Fine" Resigned Elizabeth stared at her parents. Audrey walked over to Monica's side and suggested that they give them some privacy. The two women left the room together. They didn't go far though both stopping outside the door and listening in.

"Elizabeth, Your mother and I have been foolish." Jeff hesitated at Elizabeth's snort. "We never should have left you. We should have stayed and raised you properly but we felt we had to go to help people less fortunate. To help those people."

"I needed you. Sarah needed you. Steven needed you."

"We know. We thought about coming home so many times. Everything you said was true." This was Andrea. She walked over and when Elizabeth pulled back she pleaded. "Darling, we have been wrong. We wanted to come home to you when we found out about what happened to you all those years ago but we didn't know about it until much later." Elizabeth let her take her hand. She led her to the couch and sat down with her. Jeff sat on the coffee table in front of her. Andrea talked about how much they had missed and how utterly full of regret they were that they had missed so many important things in her life.

"We love you so much. We can't let you go through this alone. Not anymore" he said taking her hands. Elizabeth stood up and crossed the room to the French doors looking out over the snow-covered grounds. She knew she should be angry and she was the there was something more than that. She wanted her parents. She wanted to forgive them.

Jeff walked over and put his arms around her. "I love you Sweetpea."

Elizabeth turned and looked up at him. "You used to call me that when I was little" She said with a little smile.

"We know we were wrong." Andrea said walking over to join them. "We just want a chance, Elizabeth. Please let us help you." Tears ran down all of their cheeks. The hugged each other tightly. Elizabeth knew that things weren't alright between them and she knew it would be a lot of work on all of their parts but this was one of the things she had dreamed about; having her family together. She looked up and saw AJ standing in the doorway holding Aiden on his arm and Cameron's hand as Monica and Audrey stood to either side of him. As much bad things were happening to her she still had this.

AJ had come immediately when Alice had come to fetch him. He and the boys had unwrapped their winter clothes in the mudroom off of the kitchen and headed straight for the parlor. He caught Audrey and his mother with their ears pressed to the door. Shaking his head at hem he quietly opened the door to see Elizabeth standing with two people he didn't know. The smile on her face when she saw him put any fear he had when Alice told him he was needed at the house away. Elizabeth pulled away from the couple and walked over to him.

She kissed him on the cheek taking Aiden from him and turning to face the strangers. "Mom? Dad?" She said taking Cameron's hand. "I want you to meet your grandsons. Cameron? This is your grandfather and grandmother."

"Elizabeth" Andrea breathed walking over and crouching in front of Cameron. "They are beautiful.

"Mom. Dad. This is Cameron and this is Aiden." She presented her boys. Jeff was over come with emotion. He crouched down with his wife to look at his daughter's sons. They were a little shy having never met them before and there was some confusion as to who exactly the new people were. After a few minutes Audrey and Monica came over and took the boys from the room with the promise of hot chocolate and cookies in the kitchen with cook. Elizabeth crossed the room and took AJ by the hand.

"This is AJ Quartermaine."

"Monica and Alan's boy."

"Yes, sir" AJ said shaking his hand.

"AJ and I…We're..."

"Together" AJ finished for her with a smile. Jeff had noticed the younger man right away and the look the he was giving his daughter. It was easy to see that the two of them meant a lot to each other.

"I know we have a life time to make up for," Jeff started. "But why don't you start with what's been going on, lately. Steven said someone was trying to kill you and that's why you are staying here."

"Oh, Dad, It's a long story." Elizabeth sighed leaning into AJ.

"Why don't you start at the beginning? Your mother and I aren't going anywhere we are home for good." Jeff said leading them over to the couch to sit down. They talked through to early evening until Elizabeth had to leave for work and they missed dinner. AJ promised to run by Kelly's and pick her something up. Jeff and Andrea settled in to the rooms Monica had given them for their stay. She had thought things might be awkward with her ex-husband and his wife coming to stay with them but everything seemed to be fine.

* * *

Molly Lansing-Davis had a mind of her own. She was so angry over her latest fight with her mom over TJ that she had left Kelly's without thinking about the dangers of walking along the pier at night. She wished her mom would just understand that she and TJ were not stupid and that they weren't doing anything like fooling around. They just hung out. She had taken a job at Kelly's trying to get a little more independence she didn't want to have to rely on her mother for everything. She was industrious; she had decided. When she was leaving work she told her mom that TJ was going to meet her at the movies Alexis had told her to come straight home. Molly was so upset that she had forgotten every warning she had been given and decided to take a walk.

* * *

Dante and Lucky were on the other end of the pier going over the area where the latest victim was suspected of being taken.

"Nothing. There's nothing here." Lucky said.

"There has to be something." Dante said crouching down to look under a stack of crates.

"We need to catch a break and soon."

"Every day this guy is on the loose the more nervous I get."

"Have you talked to Elizabeth lately?" Lucky asked.

"Not lately. Mom and Steve stopped by the other day. She said Elizabeth appears to be doing well but Ma doesn't buy it."

"What do you mean?"

"She said Elizabeth looked strained. You know, pale, tired."

"If I know Elizabeth she's taking the blame on herself."

"Yep that's what Ma said."

"You want to go back to the park?" Lucky asked.

Dante shrugged and as the two turned to head in the other direction they heard a scream.

* * *

AJ was heading back from Kelly's. He stopped in to grab a sandwich for Elizabeth. It had been good to see her happy with her family. He knew that the strain of the last two weeks was taking its toll. Having her parents here would help her out. He rounded the corner headed for the hospital when he heard the struggle. He knew Elizabeth was safe at the hospital. She was working with Steve, Sabrina and Felix. He had seen all of them still he hurried.

As he came around another corner he saw them. He had the girl around the neck the knife pressed against her throat. He recognized the girl as Alexis Davis' daughter. The sandwich dropped forgotten from his hand.

"Let her go" He said, trying for calm. "There's no reason for anyone to get hurt." He knew then. He knew who the guy holding the teenager was. It was Tom Baker.


	21. The Twelfth Knight

Here it is guys the follow-up! I couldn't wait to post this! I know it's short but there is a LOT going on in the next chapter and I had to break it up so the next couple chapters may be shorter than the recent ones. I hope you like the new direction the story is going in. I have so much more coming up! Please review! As always, you can message me anytime with things you'd like to see I will try to fit them in. It may not be right away but I will try really hard to incorporate your input! Thanks again Enjoy!

* * *

Molly was terrified. It had been so stupid to walk along the pier. She knew better everyone was talking about the guy taking women from the pier. She had overheard her mom and Shawn talking about it. She and TJ had been talking about it earlier that day. She had just been so upset. She felt the edge of the knife against her throat and tasted fear. Her eyes met those of the man her mother had yelled at Kelly's a few months ago. She knew he was AJ Quartermaine. She knew he would come in to Kelly's to pick up lunch on occasion. She knew he was with Elizabeth Webber. She and her friends had all talked about them how romantic they were. Now, with her life hanging in the balance she prayed that he could save her.

AJ held his hands out to show that he was unarmed. His heart was pounding. This was the man who raped Elizabeth. Who tortured and murdered who knew how many women since then. He had blackmailed his little sister. This was the monster that haunted Elizabeth's dreams when she woke up screaming in the night. This was the man who wanted to kill the woman he was falling for, and he had a knife pressed against a sixteen-year old girl's throat.

"Come on, man. It's just us here. Let her go. She's just a kid."

"Yes, She beautiful too. Like My Sweet Elizabeth on that night so long ago." Molly began crying harder trying not to move because she could feel the blade of the knife against her skin. "My Sweet Elizabeth, she was pure as the driven snow I found her in" Tom looked to the sky remembering in his own skewed and twisted way. "She was so innocent." AJ noticed his distraction and used it to move a couple steps forward. "So young." "He tightened his hold on Molly. "If you want me to slit her throat here and now keep walking" AJ stopped immediately, still holding up his hands.

"Let her go. She's innocent in all of this."

"My sweet Elizabeth was innocent too. She was divine and _you_ touched her. You made her dirty." He smacked himself in the head with flat of the knife as though arguing with himself. Molly tried to move away but he pulled her back.

"Nooooo." She moaned.

"You're scaring her!" Molly was sobbing tears poured from her eyes.

"No, you're scaring her! I am going to help her get clean to show her how beautiful she can be. Don't you want that Sweet Molly?" Molly gasped in shock.

"How do you know my name?" She cried.

"Oh I know everything. I watch. I watch everyone. Your daddy touched my Sweet Elizabeth too. I wanted to cut off his hands and feed them to the fish but I didn't."

"My Dad?"

"Your father touched My Sweet Elizabeth. She will have to be washed. She will have to be washed! Bleach, yes, bleach and steel wool. Yes, yes, I have to get the filth off of her. I SAID GET BACK!" He screamed. He had the knife to Molly's throat again.

"Let her go." Anger filled him. Rage he had tried to suppress for years. He wanted to take Baker apart with his bare hands but he had to get Molly safe first. He learned his lesson long ago about hurting children. He caught Molly's eyes he was going to make a move but he needed to get Baker to get the knife away from her skin first. He stood back balanced on the balls of his feet ready to spring. Tom began to wax poetical about his Sweet Elizabeth again. The knife inched away as did Baker's gaze. AJ looked intently at Molly who nodded back. She would drop going weightless so AJ could knock out Baker. It was only seconds but it felt like a lifetime. AJ braced at the ready when there was a shout from behind Baker. He looked over his shoulder and saw the cop and the other defiler of his sweet Elizabeth. With a twisted grin and an evil laugh he slid the knife across Molly's neck and threw her into the harbor before running off into the night.

AJ leaped over the side after her. He knew Dante and Lucky were there; knew they would chase down Baker. Molly needed him. The shock of the icy water of Port Charles Harbor in mid-January took his breath away. All his muscles screamed in agony. He shed his heavy coat knowing the weight of it would just drag him down. He popped to the surface calling for Molly. He couldn't find her. He dove again and again. Still he couldn't find her. He heard someone calling out above him from the pier he called back.

"Lucky?"

"AJ? Did you find her?"

" No. Damnit! Wait! Wait!" He saw a bit of Molly's red jacket floating just under the surface under the pier he immediate dove to get her. He pulled her to the surface he could hear Lucky calling 911. His muscles strained from the cold of the water and the exertion.

"She's not breathing." He called out.

"Bring her over here."

"Lucky, I'll need your help."

"I gotcha, man."

AJ swam for all he was worth. All those summers at the beach and the pool at the country club paid off. His strength held out. With Lucky's help, they were able to get Molly out of the water. They laid her on the pier. She was bleeding from a cut on her forehead. And there was a deep cut on her neck. Lucky checked for a pulse at her wrist while AJ held his hand over the wound... "Damnit! I called for an ambulance. Dante went after Baker."

AJ soaking wet moved to Molly's head and began breathing life back into her while Lucky performed chest compressions. Together they worked to get Molly breathing again. They heard footsteps running behind them. Lucky looked over his shoulder. It was Dante.

"He got away" He panted out. "How is she?" Right then Molly coughed up what must have been gallons of harbor water; she did not regain consciousness. The paramedics arrived. AJ and Lucky moved out of the way.

"Come on AJ. Let's get you to GH." Lucky said. Putting his arm around AJ to help him up. The frigid water combined with the icy wind of a coming storm had frozen AJ to his core. Without Lucky's and then Dante's help, he doubted he would've been able to get up.

"Take care of Molly. I'll be okay"

"Come on man. You're freezing." Lucky said.

"Take care of her first. I'll be right behind you."

"No way, man. Elizabeth would kill me if something happened to you. You may not have noticed yet but she has a temper." AJ laughed at that and Lucky knew he had won. Lucky helped AJ to the ambulance while Dante called Alexis.

* * *

Elizabeth was at work blissfully unaware of what was happening. She, Steve and Felix had been having a good time. She told her brother about their mother and father being back. Elizabeth was shocked to find out that he had known they were coming. They had a chat about forgiving them for leaving them. Elizabeth told Steve that this wasn't the time for recriminations. That she had made her fair share of bad decisions. She also told him that everything wasn't alright with them but for now she was willing to set the anger and hurt aside during this crisis.

"I always wanted them to come home. Now they are and I'm not sure how to feel about it." She said placing a chart in the rack on the counter.

"I know that they hurt you." Steve said.

"They did. And they hurt you too." She reasoned. "Right now, with all that's going on. I just don't have the energy to hate them."

"My sister" Steve said pulling her into his arms. "You are the bravest, kindest, most forgiving person I have ever met."

"You make me sound naïve"

"No," he said pulling away and cupping her cheeks. "Strong"

They heard simultaneous sighs from beside them and looked over to find not only Felix listening in again but also Olivia. "It just breaks your heart doesn't it?" He said.

"I think it's precious." Olivia said. "Come here I want in on this one." She said pulling the two of them into a hug.

"Me too!" Felix cried wrapping his arms around all of them. "One big happy…"

The doors to the ER flew open as the paramedics wheeled in a gurney interrupting what Felix was about to say. "What have we got?" Steve said rushing over with Elizabeth.

"Female victim sixteen years old"

"My god that's Molly!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Onset of hypothermia, contusion with laceration to the head, and deep laceration to the neck. Patient was unconscious for several minutes. CPR was administered on site. Patient was breathing on her own with a pulse when we arrived.

"Who administered CPR?" Steve asked. The paramedic looked to the doors that were swinging open.

"Elizabeth!"

"Lucky?" She called back looking to the doors where Lucky stood his arm beneath AJ's shoulders. "AJ!" She ran over to them slipping her arm under AJ's other side. "You are soaking wet. What happened?"

"Help Molly" AJ coughed out.

"What is going on? Lucky tell me right now!" AJ was still trying to push her away but she wouldn't let him. They got him across the room. Near the trauma room Steve and Felix had taken Molly.

"Tom Baker attacked Molly at the pier and threw her in the harbor." Lucky explained. "AJ jumped in after her." They came to a stop near the curtains. "_AJ_ saved her."

"Please, I'll be okay." AJ wheezed out. "Please, check on Molly."

"You are hypothermic. I'm not leaving you here. Sabrina!" She called out as Sabrina came rushing off of the elevator. "Sabrina, go get me a warming blanket and a robe!" Elizabeth ordered and Sabrina ran to do her bidding. "AJ you have to sit down" Elizabeth said as Matt rushed over having gotten off of the elevator with Sabrina.

"Okay, what have you done to yourself now?" he said. "Come on; let's get you into the room and into a warm bed alright?" He swiftly moved replacing Elizabeth under AJ's arm. AJ began to shake violently as severe hypothermia began to set in.

"Whoa! You are shaking really bad, buddy, let's get you warmed up."

"Help….M-M-M-Molly" He stammered.

"Come on now. You don't want to get Elizabeth mad do you? You know she has quite a temper. One time she yelled at me at my own party. You know that?" Matt's plan was working he was distracting AJ enough that he was moving to the curtains.

"What did you do to my daughter!? Where is she?" Alexis Davis had arrived. She rushed across the room and slapped AJ hard across the face. Elizabeth grabbed her by the arm and roughly pulled her away from AJ.

"Alexis, Molly is in trauma one. Steve is taking care of her." Elizabeth tried to reason with Alexis but it wasn't working Alexis was too distraught with fear over her baby.

"You disgust me!" she ranted AJ tears of anger and fear rushing down her cheeks. "What did you do to my baby? She was fine she was coming home and now she's lying in some hospital room. I get a call from the police department that someone tried to kill her. I rush down here and I find YOU! What did you do to her, AJ? I knew you hadn't changed!"

Olivia had stepped back when all the commotion started. She wanted to stay out of the way. When Alexis arrived and began screaming at AJ she crossed the room to intervene. She had heard what Lucky said about AJ saving Molly's life and believed it wasn't fair of Alexis to blame AJ. She had just reached her side when Elizabeth hand cracked across Alexis' cheek stopping her tirade. Olivia was impressed.

"AJ saved you daughter. Tom Baker threw her into the harbor and AJ jumped in after her. He saved her Alexis. He didn't hurt her."

"What?" Alexis was shocked. The slap had calmed her down. "Lucky?"

"It's true." He said. "AJ's the hero tonight." He looked at AJ with new admiration, whose body finally gave out despite Sabrina trying to pile blankets on him. He hit the floor hard. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Elizabeth's beautiful face above his telling him she was there.


	22. Enter Sandman

Okay guys here it is! There is so much more coming up I almost can't wait to get started on it. I said this was a story of AJ's redemption. Whether or not that's been apparent this is where it comes together. I hope you enjoy are all enjoying this story as much as I am. I am going on vacation here in a bit into the desert with no wifi so I may take a couple weeks off here in a bit. I may get one or two more chapters out before we go though. Talk about sacrifice. It's the 50th anniversay and the Nurse's Ball but they happen to fall on my boyfriends birthday. So I am going camping...:) please review and let me know what yo uthink this chapter is very different from any i have written so far. Enjoy! As always I only own my little story and Mia Flynn the rest is property of GH/and ABCD! Don't forget to review!

* * *

AJ was drowning; trapped under the icy waters. His muscles were locked, frozen. He tried to pull himself up to the surface but when he got there it was nothing but ice. Pure glassy ice. AJ could see through it. He saw Michael and Elizabeth. He saw his mother. They were calling to him. He tried to hit the ice to break it but it wouldn't budge, not even a fracture. It was getting dark. The only light was from above him, from the other side of the ice. He could feel the water pulling him down. It was dragging him despite his efforts to fight his way free. Cold seeped into his bones. He grew heavier. He railed against the icy sheet separating him from the ones he loved. He saw Elizabeth press her hand to the sheet of ice. He saw her tears. They dropped just above his hand. The ice started to grow thin. He thought maybe he could break through but he heard a voice from below calling out.

"_You may have escaped death but you won't escape me." Sonny said, "I will NEVER forget what you have done. I will NEVER let you get a hold of Michael. He is MY SON!" Sonny glared at AJ through the bars of the prison cell. "You are Nothing."_

AJ shook his head to clear the memory. I was if it was happening again. He pulled himself through the frigid waters, despite his muscles screaming in agony. He reached the ice once again. AJ tried harder to break the glass to tell Elizabeth that he wasn't worth crying over. That she should be happy. He wanted more than anything to tell her how he felt. He was sorry. He wanted to tell Michael how very sorry he was that he had never been there for him while he was growing up. He wanted to apologize to his mother for making her life so hard. Michael's hand pressed to the ice above him but AJ couldn't reach him. The water began to swirl around him. More voices called out to him.

"_You're still the same petty child" Alexis said, "The same vindictive, spoiled kid who thinks the world owes him something; the little boy whose life was too hard." Alexis shook her head and stepped closer to him. Rage made her hand shake as she pointed at him. "You haven't changed. I don't believe your act or your phony shrinks. You will never change and I will NEVER forgive you for what you did."_

"No!" AJ tried to shout and instead he got a mouth full of water. He wasn't the same person. He _had_ changed. He had changed for himself. For Michael and for Elizabeth. Everything he had worked for; his sobriety; his position at ELQ; the start of a relationship with his son; atonement for the train wreck his life had become; finding the perfect woman for him. He was going to lose it all.

"_You're just a drunk. A lousy no good drunk!" Tracey raged at him. "That's all you have ever been and all you will ever be. You think you can run ELQ? Fine go ahead and when you run Daddy's company into the ground, I will be there to pick up the pieces and laugh at the poor drunk who never could live up to the name Quartermaine!"_

With another mighty burst of strength he pulled himself up to the ice. He broke through. He grabbed the first person he saw, Elizabeth. He held on tight and told her everything that was in his heart. Michael grabbed his hand. "I love you, son" He managed before he was pulled back into his cold watery prison. The ice closed over above him. He tried to fight but the darkness was too strong. It pulled him inexorably down. Down into the cold, icy hell, that he knew was going to be his eternity. At least Molly was safe, was his last thought.

* * *

AJ woke up. The first thing he noticed was that he was clean and dry. He was no longer in the water. He sat up. He'd been lying on a park bench. He looked around there was no one there. He stood up and looked down at himself. He was wearing pajama pants with a t-shirt and his dark blue dressing robe. It was the Port Charles Park. AJ saw the bridge. He knew that Jason and Robin had gone there to talk when they were teenagers. He looked around. He saw the fountain. The sun was shining but it seemed wrong. There was a light cool breeze but that too felt wrong. He heard a sound from behind him and turned to see Molly standing in front of him.

"Hi, AJ"

"Molly? Where are we?" She was dressed similar to him in pajamas and a pretty purple robe. She walked around the fountain and the two casually walked around their little world.

"I don't know. I was cold and scared and then I was here."

"Same with me." He didn't want to elaborate on the frigid hell he had been in.

"I should have listened to my mom and gone straight home." Molly said.

"Why were you on the pier? You had to have known how dangerous it was" AJ asked perplexed he had heard about how smart Molly was.

"I don't know. I was mad at my mom. I wanted to see TJ. I decided to walk over to see him instead of waiting for a ride. I was about to turn back around when that guy grabbed me. I have never been so scared in my life."

"Neither have I" was AJ's response.

"But I thought…I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For prying. I am always doing that"

AJ laughed and the two sat down on the swings. "It's okay I am pretty sure my history in Port Charles is a matter of public record usually in the police records actually."

Molly smiled. "I don't know much about you, AJ Quartermaine. Mom says you are a bad person. That you had Michael and my sister kidnapped when they were kids."

"I did." AJ looked down. "I did a lot of things I wasn't proud of. Some of them I was pushed into, some of them were just the childish fits of a spoiled boy. I'm not going to make any excuses. I did what I did and I have to live with the consequences of it."

"But you don't have to punish yourself forever either."

AJ's head whipped up and his eyes met Molly's "What?"

"You're punishing yourself. Maybe it's because you got out of going to prison, Maybe it's because you still feel like you deserve to be punished."

"I do."

"I don't think so. Since you've been back, I have only heard lots of things about you. I heard about the bad things, yes, but there were good things too. Turning ELQ around; sponsoring the Nurse's Ball; not going after Uncle Sonny when he cornered you at the Haunted Star."

"You know about that?" he asked with a smile.

"I know everything. People talk freely around us kids. They don't think we are listening or even there. It helps that I am naturally curious. Mom says it's what I get for having two lawyers for parents."

"Where is your dad? Last time I saw him he was the DA."

"He moved to California after everything fell out with Uncle Sonny. There was a time I thought they were all going to be fine but I was wrong."

"Do you miss your Dad?"

"Sometimes. We keep in touch with Facebook and email. Sometimes we skype. It just isn't the same though."

"If he came back, would you be happy to see him?" The answer was very important to AJ.

"Of course! He's my dad." Molly said.

They were quiet for a time, both slightly swinging companionably in the beautiful park.

"AJ?"

"I think I have to go soon." Molly said. She stopped swinging and stood up. AJ followed her as she crossed back to the fountain. "I can hear my mom. I can hear my sister. They are calling me."

"Then you should go to them Molly." AJ said taking her hands in his. "You shouldn't stay here. This isn't where you belong. You belong with the people who love you. You need to go back and live your life. Be happy."

"You should come with me."

"I don't think I can."

"Of course you can! You saved me AJ. You saved me from what that guy was going to do to me. Michael needs you, so does Elizabeth."

"They don't need someone like me."

"They do. Don't you see?"

"I guess not."

"It's getting close I can feel myself slipping away."

"Do me a favor?" AJ asked holding tight to her hands.

"Anything for my hero." Molly said with an innocent smile.

"Tell my son…tell Michael…that I love him. That I never meant for him to get hurt."

"You'll tell him AJ. You're coming too."

_AJ come back to me please._

AJ heard the voice. It was Elizabeth. It was so far away. He turned to look for her. But he couldn't see anything. When he turned back to Molly she was gone.

"Molly? Molly...?" She was nowhere to be seen.

_Thank you, AJ. You saved me. You'll always be my hero…_

AJ heard Molly's words as they faded into the sounds of the park. He looked around. He was alone again. His thoughts turned dark once again. He thought about how much better off everyone would be without him there screwing up their lives. He thought about Michael, about Elizabeth, and about his mother.

"They'll all be better off." He said to no one in particular.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Emily" He breathed. He looked but couldn't see her. He could hear her voice as if she was standing right next to him.

"Of course, Silly who else?"

"Emily, I miss you so much."

"Turn around then." AJ turned and he saw the bridge. He watched as Emily crossed the bridge and walked over to stand by his side.

"Emily" He took her in his arms and held her tight.

"Oh AJ. What have you done to yourself now?"

"I…Nothing. It's nothing."

"Come on now, it's me you are talking to. I know you sacrificed yourself to save Molly."

"You know?"

"We know everything here. We watch over you."

"We?"

"Yes, we."

"Who else is here?" He asked looking around.

"They'll be here when you are ready. I tell you what it wasn't easy pulling at Molly's coat to get you to see it though."

"You did that? I couldn't see her. I kept diving over and over again"

"I had a hand in it. It's not easy, you know, but we jump in when we can."

"Emily" AJ sighed and held her close breathing in her sweet fragrance.

"Oh AJ. Things have been hard on you."

"I brought it on myself."

"Maybe. But you need to stop paying the price. You have done so many wonderful things."

"So I saved ELQ and funded a party. That doesn't seem like a whole lot to me."

"Silly boy I wasn't talking about that."

"What then?"

"Elizabeth."

"I didn't do anything for Elizabeth."

"Of course you did!" Emily said with a laugh. "Can't you see? Here let me help you."

"This isn't going to be 'It's a Wonderful Life' is it?"

"Maybe," Emily conceded. "It was our favorite thing to do on Christmas."

"I remember. You and I would sneak down after everyone went to bed and make popcorn and hot chocolate and watch it together."

"And then cook would wonder why the kitchen was such a mess in the morning."

"Well, if she didn't hide everything…" The two laughed.

"About Elizabeth…"

"Emily, how could I possibly have saved her? She's fine and she would still be fine if I had never come along. In fact, she would probably be happy with Lucky right now."

"But that would have been wrong. You have been gone too long brother. Elizabeth was so unhappy. She convinced herself that she wasn't worthy of being loved by someone she loved."

"But she is!"

"Of course she is. Elizabeth is more deserving than most people. Sure she made mistakes but that doesn't mean she can't be loved. She just believed that it wasn't going to happen."

"Lucky loves her." AJ said simply.

"No you don't get it. Lucky, Ric, Jason, even Matt and Ewen; they all said they loved her. But none of them put her first. None of them truly loved her. Not the real her."

"What do you mean? There is only one Elizabeth. She's a loving mother, a loyal friend, she cares about people. She'd sacrifice her life to save her children or anyone she cared about."

"She has and she always will. You'll see"

"I guess I'll see from here won't I?"

"Not necessarily" Came a voice from the path.

"Dad." AJ ran to Alan. He threw his arms around his father. Dropping to his knees. "I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, Son. We talked about all this on Halloween. I forgive you. I love you. Now it's time to forgive yourself."

"I made so many mistakes."

"We all have, son. It's how we learn from those mistakes that makes us good men. And you, my son, are a great man."

"No, but I did try."

"You aren't done yet, young man!"

"Grandfather. Grandmother." AJ saw his grandparents standing just behind his father.

"AJ you have been a scoundrel, a rapscallion and occasionally a cad. But you have always been a Quartermaine."

"Oh Edward. What your grandfather is trying to say is that he loves you and so do I" Lila said.

"Grandmother." AJ wrapped his arms around Lila.

"Your grandmother is right. I love you AJ. And I am so proud of the man you have become."

"I'm nothing special"

"Oh, AJ, so misguided. So lost. You have finally found your way. You saved that girl. You are making a new life for yourself." Lila said pressing her hand to his cheek.

"I want to stay here with you. With all of you." he said holding her hand to the side of his face.

"AJ you're not ready. It isn't time for you yet." Emily said.

"But I have come so far. Everyone else will be happier without me." AJ crossed over to stand in front of her.

"How can you say that? Can't you see how much you are needed? Can't you hear them AJ?" Emily sighed.

"Hear what?"

"Elizabeth and Michael. They are calling you. Can't you hear them?" a new voice said from behind him.

AJ turned around. He didn't expect to see him here. It wasn't possible. Jason stood to the side. He was young and he held the hand of a very young boy. AJ knew it was Jake. Even if he hadn't seen the photos of him at Elizabeth's house he would have recognized that this was Jason's son.

"How are you here?"

"It's Jason." Emily explained at his elbow. "This is the part of Jason that died a long time ago."

"My brother. My brother whom I killed. How can you stand the sight of me?" AJ turned away.

"I made the choice to get in the car with you." jason said putting his hand to AJ's shoulder and turning him around. "I am as much to blame as you. You take too much on you, AJ. You need to learn to let go of the past and embrace your future."

"I don't think I am going to have one." AJ said dropping his head in defeat.

"That is not the way a Quartermaine behaves!" Edward scolded. He grabbed AJ's chin and lifted his head. "Quatermaines do not give up!"

"Grandfather, why else would I be here?"

"You are here to learn. To rest. To realize" Lila said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"There are people who need you, and there are people who are going to need you." Alan said.

"Elizabeth" AJ said. He closed his eyes and saw her beautiful face.

"Yes," Emily said smiling at his closed eyes. "You can hear her now?"

_AJ, please come back to me. I need you. I need to tell you what is in my heart. _

"I hear her."

_AJ, I need you so much…_

"She needs you too."

"Is that why you sent me the painting?" AJ asked her. Emily's smile was all the answer he needed.

"Don't you see where we are AJ?" Jason asked. "Look around."

AJ finally knew why everything seemed different here. "We're in the painting." He said with wonder. "This is Elizabeth's place."

"You used to stare at this painting like it was a lifeline and now it is" Alan said from beside him.

_Dad, Dad, please. I need more time with you…_

"Michael?"

"You can hear him?" Jason asked.

"He called me Dad."

"You are his father," Jason replied. "He loves you"

_AJ, please, Come back to us_.

"Mom"

"Yes, AJ, it's time."

"No, I don't want to go. I miss you all so much"

"We miss you too. But we are always here. We are always watching out for you." Alan said.

"You have to go AJ" Emily again.

"In a minute." He said. AJ was captivated by the little boy holding Jason's hand. He knelt down in front of him on one knee. "Jake, Your momma misses you so much."

"Uncle AJ, You have to go back. You gotta take care of Momma. Daddy says she's scared. So you gotta go be with her cause I can't"

Tears filled AJ's eyes as he turned to see the fallen members of his family standing together united. This was how it should've been. They were the best of them all and they had been taken too damn soon. "I love you guys so very much"

"We love you too, son." Alan said. "It's time to go now."

"I don't know what to do."

"I'll help you." Emily said taking his hand. "Close your eyes" AJ did as she bid. "Think about who matters to you. Hear them calling for you."

"I love you, Emily"

"I love you too." he could hear the tears in her voice as his own tears burned a trail down his face.

"Listen to them calling you, AJ"

_AJ, Come back. Please don't leave me…_

_My Son, please, give me one more miracle…_

_Dad, don't leave me yet…_


	23. Awakenings

Hello everyone. I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I have had a few personal crisis going on in my life but everything is straightened out now and back on track. Aj and Elizabeth sure are going through some crap on the show right now and I can't say as I am happy with one of her oldest friends manipulating the crap out of her to suit his own ends. But at least here I can write what i want and can picture the story playing out as I want it to. I know this chapter is short but I promise you there will be more coming AJ has done a pretty amazing thing and it's about time the people of Port Charles recognized the change in him. So expect the story to have lots to read in the upcoming chapter as we get back to some of the other players and bring them more into the story. It's about time all of Elizabeth's family started to take note of her don't you think? Please read and review and as always if there is something you want to see let me know in a PM and I will try to include it. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me through my absence. All right back to the story...

* * *

Michael held AJ's hand in his. He had lost track of how long he had been by his side. Starr had come by to check on AJ's progress and to bring him something to eat. Michael still couldn't believe that he had almost lost AJ; again. He regretted his resistance to giving AJ a chance to be a real father to him. He had held so tightly to his loyalty to Sonny. Sonny was his dad after all; he had raised him. But Michael had come to realize that having Sonny for a father had come at a price. A price AJ had paid for. AJ never had the chance to raise him. AJ had had that taken away from him by the people who claimed to love Michael. He had missed out on everything. Sure they had been getting along lately but they were more like buddies. Michael had refused to give AJ a chance to be a father to him.

Michael was determined, now, to give AJ that chance. He was through being a pawn in the war being fought over his affections. Sonny was still his dad but Michael was going to give AJ the chance to be a father to him. AJ had tried so hard to break through that barrier Michael had set up. He had been honest with him from the beginning. He hadn't lied to him. He had even confided in him. He had tried to tell him about what happened during his time away but Michael had still shut him out. Michael looked at his father's closed eyes and sent up another prayer that he would come out of this.

He, like everyone else, had been unwilling to believe that AJ had changed, waiting for the other shoe to drop. AJ had proven to everyone that he was willing to sacrifice himself to save someone. Michael had talked to Lucky and Dante while they had been waiting for word on AJ and Molly. Lucky told him he saw AJ jump into the frigid water selflessly to save Molly. That he stayed and dived repeatedly until he had secured Molly. Lucky said when he was holding up AJ he could feel the cold seeping into himself. It was a miracle AJ had made it through the last four days.

His fever had raged. Matt told him that Elizabeth had gone through something similar a little over a year ago when Lisa Niles had thrown her overboard before reeking havoc all over the chartered boat in her quest for vengeance against Patrick and Robin. Matt warned him that AJ wouldn't be himself that he would likely see things that weren't there. He hadn't exaggerated. AJ seemed at times to be reliving his death and the things that he had done before his death. He called out to people that were gone. Michael had never seen anyone in such pain before. He asked Matt if this is what Elizabeth had gone through. Matt said Elizabeth had had to relive the loss of Jake. She heard him calling out to her. And tried desperately to get out of bed going so far as begging Jason to go and help him. She had woken up to the realization that Jake was gone and to find out her son Aiden was very ill. Michael had looked at his father's girlfriend with new eyes. He had only known her as Jake's mother who had saved his sister's life by allowing her to have one of Jake's kidneys. He had seen her at the funeral and knew how hard her son's death was on her. He had never really taken the time to get to know her beyond that. He would be better about that too. Elizabeth had helped to save his sister and given his father a chance when he couldn't. She had even been kind to Starr. He wanted to get to know her.

"Dad, don't leave me yet. I need you. I need more time." Michael said pulling their joined hands to his forehead. He felt the telltale squeeze on his fingers and looked up with a gasp to see AJ struggling to open his eyes. "Dad? Dad!"

"Michael?" AJ managed. His voice was weak.

"I am so glad your back" Michael breathed tears running down his cheeks.

"Did I go somewhere?" AJ tried to joke.

Michael smiled; glad to see AJ's sense of humor. "We thought we lost you"

AJ smiled but it was more of a grimace "Not going anywhere."

AJ hurt everywhere. He felt like he had been wrung out and then put away wet like a dish-rag. There wasn't anything that wasn't in pain. He grimaced when he tried to move up a little higher in the bed. Michael immediately moved to help him. He got AJ settled and helped him drink some water before sitting down.

"Elizabeth?"

Michael nodded to the other side of the room. "She hasn't left your side. Sabrina and Felix brought in the cot after her first night. Olivia brought her food but she wouldn't even eat until Epiphany demanded it. That woman…she could scare Mom."

AJ laughed quietly and looked over at Elizabeth while she slept. She looked like an exhausted angel. She had one arm stretched out under the pillow and the other curled under her cheek. Someone had draped a blanket across her. AJ could tell she was still wearing the scrubs she was wearing when he dropped her off at work. There were faint purple smudges under her eyes from lack of sleep. Yet, she was the most beautiful person in the world to him.

"What happened?" AJ whispered, looking back to Michael.

"What do you remember?"

"I was bringing Elizabeth a sandwich from Kelly's. She didn't have a chance to eat after her folks showed up. There was a guy holding Molly with a knife…Molly!" AJ struggled to sit up. "Is she okay?"

Michael pressed AJ back down in the bed. "Molly's fine. Dr. Webber took good care her. She had some stitches and she had the same fever that you did. She woke up yesterday. She's going to be fine; thanks to you." AJ settled back down.

"What do you mean 'thanks to me'?"

"You really don't remember?" Michael asked.

"I remember the guy was holding a knife to her throat. I was about to try to get him away from her when there was a shout from behind him. He turned. Then he cut Molly and threw her over the rails."

"That's it?" Michael asked.

"After that it gets fuzzy. I was under the water but I couldn't get out. Then there was a park." AJ squinted trying to remember everything was hazy and starting to fade from his memory.

"Lucky saw what happened." Michael explained. "You jumped in after Molly while Dante chased the guy, he lost him somewhere by the old bakery. Lucky told us you kept diving for Molly until found her and pulled her up. You and Lucky gave her CPR until the paramedics showed up. Lucky forced you to come here. Starr and I walked in right as you collapsed. Matt and Sabrina caught you and they took you to the trauma room. You've been here in ICU for four days now."

"Baker." AJ said with a grimace. "Have they found him?"

"No," Michael said with a sigh. "Anna and her team have been looking but there are no signs of him yet."

"And Molly is going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Michael said with a smile. "You saved her life." AJ's eyes strayed back to where Elizabeth was sleeping. "I'm sorry"

AJ's eyes whipped back around to Michael. "Sorry? For what?"

"For not giving you a chance; I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have doubted your recovery when you came back. It wasn't fair to you."

"Michael," AJ said resting his hand on his son's, "I don't blame you for being skeptical. The things I put you through…the things you went through growing up…I don't blame you."

"I almost lost you before we really had a chance. I don't mean to let that happen again. From now on I promise…"

"Michael…Michael…" AJ interrupted "I love you too."

"I love you, Dad." AJ thought it was the best thing he had heard in a long time. Michael sighed and stood up. "I'm going to let you rest. I'll let Matt know that you are awake."

AJ reached up and embraced his son. "Thank you, Michael." Michael nodded and left the room quietly closing the door behind him.

"That was nice." AJ heard from across the room. He looked over to see Elizabeth's eyes were open. There was a smile on her face.

"How long have you been awake?" AJ asked with a grin.

"Since you woke up" Elizabeth said walking over and sitting on the bed next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell" AJ said, reaching for Elizabeth's hands, "But it's better now that you're here."

"I haven't gone anywhere." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"No, but I did; didn't I?"

"It was close." Elizabeth admitted. "Matt is a great doctor and he pulled you back."

"It wasn't him." AJ said looking in her eyes. "Don't get me wrong. Matt is a great doctor. But there was something more." AJ sighed in frustration as he tried to remember. "It's slipping away from me like trying to catch a dream when you first wake up. All I know is that you being here with me made a difference. I knew that I had to come back; for you and for Michael and my mom."

A tear slipped down Elizabeth's cheek. "I was so scared." AJ reached up and pulled her down into his arms.

"Hey hey," he said running a hand down her hair and wrapping his arms around her. "I'm not going anywhere. Remember? I'm indestructible."

"When you collapsed, I…Matt and Sabrina had to take care of you. And then Monica came in. I had to be strong for you. I tried so hard not to fall apart. And then Michael was there. He was so worried about you and Starr too. She was remarkable."

"I guess it was pretty bad huh?"

"I've seen worse." She looked away. "I've been through it myself"

Shocked AJ looked into her face. "What do you mean?"

"A little bit over a year ago…I was drugged and thrown overboard at a party for Matt. "Ewen, Dr. Keenan, saved me from drowning but I got pneumonia. The things I saw… I was like"

"Being trapped in your own nightmare." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said meeting his eyes.

"Then you dreamed about Jake"

Elizabeth nodded. Something flashed through AJ's memory. "Jake." He said again.

"Yes, he was in trouble."

"No." AJ said. "I think he was in my dream too." Memory flashed. "He was so beautiful Elizabeth and happy. He loves you" Tears flashed though both of their eyes as the memory slipped away. "I'm sorry that's all I remember" Elizabeth brought her hands to her eyes as the tears refused to stop.

"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have said anything." AJ said.

"No!" Elizabeth said taking his hands again. "I'm glad you did. I'm glad he's happy. I like to think he's with Emily somewhere." She said with a smile.

Another flash. "I think he is." AJ said with a smile.

"I should let you get some sleep" she said trying to sit up.

"Stay here with me. This bed is big enough for both of us."

"I shouldn't…"

AJ pulled her back down into his arms. "It's ok. I know the chief of staff. And you need to sleep."

"Well then, I guess it would be okay." Elizabeth snuggled into his arms and AJ pulled the blanket over both of them. Both fell into a deep sleep. That was how Matt found them when he opened the door five minutes later. He smiled at the two of them.

AJ had wrapped his arms tightly around Elizabeth. She had her face pressed against his neck while AJ rested his chin against her hair. They both had a smile on their face and Matt quietly closed the door. He turned to Sabrina with a smile. "I think it's safe to say that he's doing fine right now.

Sabrina peeked in the little window of the room and smiled back at him. "I'd say so." Matt threw his arms around her shoulders. Well Nurse Santiago would you like to get a cup of coffee with me while we wait for them to wake up?" he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "I am sure we can find away to kill some time" He leered.

"Why Dr. Hunter what ever could you be suggesting?" She smiled back.

Matt leaned down and whispered in her ear everything he planned to do to her as they headed for the locker rooms and the showers they were hoping were empty. Neither noticed Maxie who had come by to talk to Matt across the room glaring at the two of them. No one knew that she had the vial Dr. Westbourne had given her hidden in her purse. No one noticed that she walked over to the counter and put a few drops in the full coffee cup sitting on the counter marked with Sabrina's name. She flounced her way on to the elevator. She never saw Felix come by and pick up the coffee and take a huge swig of it as the cafeteria had mixed up their cups. And she wasn't there to see Felix collapse on the floor allergic to the drug she had placed in his coffee.


	24. Love the Way You Lie

As promised another chapter..This one is a little different. I figured it was time to give you some backstory on Mia Flynn and Lucky's doomed relationship. I am afraid it's a lot more complicated than a simple affair. Don't worry about Felix we'll get back to him in a little bit. I just wanted to make sure that I can tell the whole story. As always please read and review I own nothing but my OC character and my story. Expect to see more of the other characters on the show to factor in as we get closer to catching Tom Baker. Not to mention, Maxie and The wicked with of the Westbourne and their nefarious schemes which appear to be affecting more than their intended targets. And don't forget Johnny is still watching everyone and Sonny is waiting in the wings. Have no fear we will get back to AJ and Elizabeth shortly in the meantime enjoy the latest installment.

* * *

Mia sighed in frustration. It had been weeks since they had narrowed the suspect list down to one; Tom Baker. He had stalked Emily Quartermaine and run a scam for nude photos after he raped Elizabeth Webber in a park fifteen years ago. He was criminally obsessive. He had murdered several women in an obvious attempt to recreate the crime but it was more than that. He was recreating the events with women who resembled Elizabeth Webber today, not fifteen years ago. Mia had created a profile. She had only to finish her thesis to get her doctorate in Criminal Psychology from the Massachusetts School for Professional Psychology. She had been working on it all year using her experience in Donely and Assoc. Investigations as the basis for practical use of Criminal Psychology in the field. She would have finished weeks ago if she hadn't met Lucas Lorenzo Spencer. He had come to her father's office months ago.

**Four Months Prior ~**

_Mia had had a rotten pisser of a day. The client she had gone to meet had been a dick. He had told her father he was looking for his sister. That she had a mental illness. He had even produced paperwork that stated she had borderline personality disorder. He had cried saying he feared she was a danger to herself. So after a brief initial consultation, Sean had sent Mia to get a feel for the case and to get the particulars. It was horrible. "The Dick" as she referred to him in her mind had insisted on meeting at a posh coffee bar in Cambridge. She had to take three trains from their office in South Boston to get there. He had dressed in clothes much too expensive for a junior professor at Boston College. Mia recognized the labels. He had gone on and on about how his "poor sister" was lost. He railed against the Boston Police Department for their lack of assistance and caring in the matter. He had done all of this over a cup of Chamomile tea (his nerves). He had droned on and on all the while staring down the cleavage of her green cashmere sweater. He had even felt her knee "by accident" went he reached down to pick up his napkin. He had taken her by the hand at one emotional point protesting how he didn't know why she would have left the home he had graciously opened up to take her in. _

_It was while he was weeping openly that Mia opened the file she had compiled in the two days since Sean had given her the assignment. She then began to read off the police report his __**wife **__had filed against him before leaving him for spousal and child abuse. She also read the bank statement stating that his wife had taken all of the money out of a trust fund in her name from her parents who had themselves both inherited fortunes of their own. She then pulled out a report of his financial transactions, including several bets made at a local off track betting location, also a report from a source stating he had made several side bets with a local bookie. She had a friend in forensic accounting go over his accounts and found several unauthorized transactions made from his wife's trust fund. She then pulled out another file from the police department listing the outstanding warrants for failure to appear for domestic violence and assault. _

_He had tried pleading with her at first. Saying it was all a misunderstanding. When that didn't work, he tried seducing her which was laughable. When she still didn't give in to his pleas he tried bargaining. He tried to get her to go along with his plan telling her he would cut her in on the deal and they could run away together. He gave up everything, and the cops at the other end of the microphone she was wearing were getting it all. She told him that she wouldn't be going anywhere with him that he was a disgusting excuse for a man and told him the only place he was going was prison.  
_

_He had raged on her, throwing his cup of tea on her and staining her clothes. He had called her every name a woman shouldn't be called and when that didn't get even a flicker of emotion from her, he called her a no good Southie Mick and tried to grab her arm, she lost it. She slipped his hold and then twisted his arm behind his back in a most unnatural position and slammed his face into the table as the detective came in to cuff him and take him away. What he hadn't known was that the dumb Irish investigator he had hired was at one time one of the best spies in the world and could spot him a mile away. Sean had immediately called a friend at the BPD and gotten the full report. The man was looking for his wife to force her to give up the money from her trust funds. She had left him for abuse after finding out he had been stealing money from her trust fund and lavishing it on very young associate professor and to pay for his gambling debts. Sean and the detective at the BPD had agreed that they should send in Mia to disarm the good professor. Knowing his preference for pretty, rich younger women Mia, had worn her most expensive cashmere sweater that was a gift from her mother. It was now permanently stained with blueberry scone and Chamomile Tea. She pulled her forest green pea coat tighter as she got out of the police car in front of the brownstone building that was her Sean's offices. She was still angry over the confrontation. _

_Mia knew she should have gone home to change. She knew she needed time to vent off some of her anger over the confrontation. She had been in control the entire time while the man had raged insult after insult at her. She knew that once the situation was well in hand and she had time to reflect on the things that were said to her, the anger would set in and her Irish temper would snap at the first person she came across. She should have just gone home first. Instead, she found herself walking up the steps to get into the office building. The door opened and next thing she knew Tiffany's Staffordshire terrier came flying at her knocking her on her ass in front of the office building. She literally saw stars swimming over her eyes as she tried to focus._

"_My god, are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine!" She gritted out between clenched teeth. _

"_Did you hit your head?" The voice asked. She had yet to see who was speaking to her but she knew they had moved closer. She could feel his hands gently touching around her head. Carefully, slowly she opened her eyes. She saw the most beautiful kind blue eyes she had ever seen. "There you are." He said. "Can you sit up?" He had assisted her to a sitting position when the very reason for her unladylike tumble to the ground ran up and lavished her in the face with kisses. _

"_Luke! No! Get off of Amelia!" _

_The mighty Luke was removed from in front of her but Mia's hair had fallen out of its clip and landed over her eyes. She heard Tiffany admonishing the over-affectionate puppy as she struggled to hold on to him. She dropped her head in defeat. This day had gone from bad to worse. She felt a strong hand touching the back of her head. She heard Tiffany saying something about being lucky. Well, Mia didn't feel lucky. She felt like she had fallen on her ass in front of a man with amazing eyes and a gentle nature. She could tell by the way he tenderly held his hand at her cheek and his plummy voice as he said something back to Tiffany. He brushed her wayward curls out of her eyes and looked deep into them as he asked her if she was okay._

_Mia had fallen in love with him in that moment. She had been utterly humiliated. Laid low by the over-exuberance of a six month old puppy. She was stained, bruised and utterly embarrassed. Still this man looked at her with compassion. In a second, she saw a lifetime. His eyes told his story. He had been hurt deeply. He held regrets. She saw desperation. For what? She didn't know. She only knew that she wanted nothing more than to see those eyes smile at her. She got her wish a moment later when she asked Tiffany if Luke was okay. _

_He laughed, "Luke, Tiffany?" _

"_What? What's wrong with Luke?" She said nuzzling the puppy's neck. _

"_Dad's going to love it." He said with a laugh, looking back at the woman who was still sitting on the ground looking like she had been run over. She now had a small smile on her face. He reached again for the spot on her head that had hit the pavement as she fell. "You've got quite the bump there. Can you stand up? We'll get you inside and you can rest for a minute I am sure Sean wouldn't mind letting you rest here."_

"_Amelia, are you okay?" This was from Tiffany. She was a little out there but she loved her dad and she had embraced Mia as if she were her own even though Mia's mom was still very much alive and lived down the street from her own apartment. _

"_You know her?" He asked._

"_Know her? She's my daughter!" Tiffany said._

"_What?!" He asked. _

"_Okay, well, she's Sean's daughter and that makes her my daughter."_

"_Will you both stop talking as if I am not here" Mia grounded out. Now that Blue-eyes wasn't smiling at her she regained her faculties and a raging headache to go with a healthy dose of embarrassment. "Where's Dad?" She said standing up with some help from the guy at her elbow. _

"_He's in his office. The captain just called him. They are congratulating each other at the moment. Why don't you let Lucky help you up to his office while I take Luke here down to his appointment with the vet." _

_Mia nodded and let him take her by the elbow. She heard Tiffany start-up her little car as the door closed. It took a second for her eyes to adjust to the darker interior. _

"_Your poor thing." She heard Linda cooing at her. "I saw that little monster run right out the door when Mr. Spencer opened it. He must have heard you coming up the walk. You know that little heathen adores you." She was led over to the couch in the waiting area. He helped her sit down. She watched as he carefully put the cold compress Linda had brought over to the back of her head. She winced at the contact with the sensitive back of her head. _

"_Hi" He said again looking into her eyes. "I'm Lucky Spencer"_

"_Mia"_

"_Nice to meet you" he said with a crooked grin she knew could lay waste to any woman._

"_I'd like to say the same but at the moment I just can't muster the pride" She said returning his grin. They sat there grinning at each other like idiots._

"_Oh my" she heard Linda sigh. Linda was known for being a bit of a romantic. "I'll go let your dad know you are down here." She hustled up the stairs smiling at the two of them as she left._

"_Not very subtle is she?" Lucky asked her._

"_Never has been. But she means well." _

_The two looked back at each other and laughed. That was how it began. Sean had come down the stairs to find them chatting like old friends. They had all gone out to dinner to celebrate Lucky being hired as a junior associate. It meant riding a desk for a few months but he was okay with that. He had been running since he left Port Charles before deciding it was time to find a new place to settle down. He had tried to stay in Ireland but that only served to remind him of how he had failed Siobhan. He had read about Sean in a paper a tourist had brought into the pub one night and decided to look up his dad's old friend. Sean had hired him right away. He was headed out to grab some things from his rental car when "Luke" rushed past him at the door knocking the woman to the ground. Lucky immediately checked on her. It was when he moved her hair out of her eyes that he caught his breath for a minute. He hadn't really gotten a good look at her eyes until that point. They were pale, pale green and tinged with the pain of her hitting her head when she fell. There was more there too though. Lucky saw compassion flash in her eyes and something more than that. There was an honesty Lucky thought he would never see again. _

_After talking to Sean in the lobby for a brief time, Mia went home to change her clothes for dinner and Sean filled him in on the case and a little of Mia's background. How she had gone to college right here at Boston College and then transferred to get her master's degree and eventually her doctorate. He told Lucky about the case that Mia had just wrapped up for the BPD. When Lucky asked why he would send her in without closer back-up, Sean merely laughed and told him he'd find out one day but never to count Mia out. Tiffany pulled up having picked up Mia on her way back to the office and the four went off to dinner at a local restaurant on the pier. According to Tiffany, it was Mia's favorite. As for Mia, Lucky had thought her beautiful earlier when she was covered in tea and scone. Dressed for dinner, Mia looked amazing. She had replaced the jeans with a short black skirt and a pair of tights making her legs look amazing with the knee high boots. He followed the length of her body up, the raspberry colored sweater clung to her curves without being obscenely tight and the short black duster she wore with a striped gray scarf. She looked like a fashion plate. Tiffany had even commented on her outfit. Marveling how Mia could stay so fashionable on the little budget she allowed herself for clothes. _

_Sean decided to take them all a short trip away to Mia's favorite restaurant, The Sail Loft, on the old fisherman's pier on the wharf. They had a wonderful time. Lucky told Sean about some of his dad's latest exploits. Sean and Tiffany laughed and laughed saying how much they missed their friends in Port Charles and how they were going to have to schedule a visit sometime soon. Mia was relatively quiet throughout the meal. Lucky glanced around and realized why. For a small woman, the girl could eat. She had already eaten a bowl of clam chowder, she had polished off most of the onion rings Sean had ordered, her seafood portofino was a thing of the past and she had started eating the Oreos that seemed to be everywhere in the bar. How did she stay so…not huge? _

_Mia smiled guiltily when she caught Lucky looking at all the food she had eaten. The bartender had even brought over a bowl of Oreos to her, knowing her preferences. She loved this place and came to it almost daily for lunch. No one else was surprised to see her eat so much. Lucky just looked around a little in amazement and then back up to her eyes. He smiled and she was lost again. She absentmindly dipped her cookie in her milk and ate another one when Lucky began asking her questions about herself. It was all it took for the two of them to begin talking again. Not even Tiffany could get a word in. By the time Sean and Tiffany left, Lucky and Mia had their heads bent together almost touching. Mia had put down the Oreos and was now sipping on a moscato. They said their goodbyes and Sean discretely paid the tab and took Tiffany home. Lucky and Mia hadn't wanted to let the conversation go and wound up walking along the pier. And then back down the pier eventually making their way back to Lucky's rental and driving back to her place. Mia invited Lucky up not wanting the conversation to end. They talked through the night about anything and everything. The two of them wound up falling asleep on her couch still talking to one another. By the time they woke up, Saturday was half gone. Lucky had worked a leg between hers and his thigh was pressed against her intimately. Mia for her part had nuzzled her way into his neck in her sleep. The pair of them had wrapped each other up to tightly it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Mia had pulled a little back until she could look him in the eyes to judge how he felt. They lay like that for a while staring into each others eyes not really knowing what was going on. Knowing that it was going really fast and not caring, Lucky reached up to gently brush against her dark brow tracing a line with his finger and following it with his eyes. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as he gently traced the curve of her cheek, the line of her jaw. Her eyes closed when he reached her lower lip she felt his finger moved back and forth over the fullness there, she felt his arousal as it pressed against her hip. He was teasing her. She bit his questing finger and pulled in inexorably into the warm cavern of her mouth soothing the bite with gentle laves of her tongue while gently sucking the tip. She felt rather than heard his breath catch. His leg shifted again and she cried out just a little at the sensation releasing his finger. Now that her mouth was free Lucky swooped in capturing her lips and keeping the hostage for his tender assault. He threaded his fingers through her dark curls and turned her head to get a better angle. He took his time exploring her mouth with his, coaxing her tongue into a duel. He alternated between soft biting kisses to her lower lip and deep drugging kisses that had Mia clawing to get closer to him. After several long minutes of deep kissing Lucky finally pulled away trying like hell to catch his breath. Mia felt like she had run a mile. They separated on the couch knowing they needed a little space. They smiled at each other as Lucky got up saying something about needing a cold shower. Mia stood as well offering to show him around the city. She had a couple days off and would love to show him her Boston. _

_Lucky agreed and thus began their doomed relationship. They spent their weekends exploring all the hidden places and even the touristy ones in Boston. They walked the red line and took pictures of all the historical sites. They went to Quincy Market where he was treated to another display of her eating prowess. _

"_How can you stay so small?" he asked her._

"_I just do that's all!" She retorted. "It's not polite to comment on how much a lady eats"_

"_Does that make it okay that you just ate a basket of fish and chips, a cinnamon bun, a bag of peanuts and a giant cookie?"_

"_I did not eat peanuts!" She said offended. "They were cashews" She said with a sniff and stormed off. He had followed after her and handed her a bag of popcorn and threw his arm around her shoulders and they were laughing again. She took him to the bar the show Cheers was based on. They went on for the first two months like that. Even though he stayed at her place most nights and they had no problems whatsoever making out wherever they happened to be, they had yet to take it to the next level. They had come close but Lucky always pulled back. It wasn't until two months later on Halloween that Mia finally took matters into her own hands. She had accepted an invitation from a friend to go to their Halloween party and Lucky agreed to go with her she didn't mention it was a costume party until she threw his costume at him tossing it out of the room she had locked herself into hours before. _

_He had railed against the idea of wearing a costume but the guilt that he had been feeling while being with her had made the decision for him. Mia had been open and honest with him from the very beginning and he had been too, with the glaring exception of his relationship with Elizabeth. He couldn't bring himself to tell Mia about it. He knew she was falling in love with him but there was something holding him back. Not wanting to look to deeply at himself afraid of what he might find he put the costume on. It consisted of a pair of silk pajamas, a red satin smoking jacket and slippers. He dressed in a hurry and sat down on the couch to wait. _

_For Mia it was worth every painstaking second she had worked on getting ready to see the look on his face. She had spent hours curling her hair to tame its wildness. She had practiced getting it all pinned up correctly and adding the headband. The outfit was much more difficult. She was unused to wearing things like her costume. But when she opened the door to her bedroom and saw Lucky's jaw hit the ground, she gave herself a little pat on the back._

_The playboy bunny outfit was too much for him. It was a pale mint green and it hugged every curve to the point of just showing the bottom curve of her ass. Her magnificent breasts were smashed together in a way that made it impossible for Lucky to stand up so he sat right wear he was. Looking at her like that made him want to forget all about the party. But he promised. He helped her into her coat while adjusting his to cover his obvious arousal to seeing her in that tiny little outfit. They walked down to her friend's house in South Boston. It seemed to Lucky that in South Boston everything was within walking distance. They were having a good time dancing and flirting with each other. It was when Lucky went to grab them a couple drinks while Mia went outside to cool off that the trouble happened. Three guys who had come with another friend to the party had followed Mia outside. They were hideously drunk and trying to pick up on her. When Mia's gentle let down didn't deter them, she tried to be a little more forceful. She didn't want to hurt them after all, just send them on their way. Drunk men were hard to discourage though and thinking they could handle the small women one of them made the move to grab her. _

_When drunken idiot #1 grabbed her around the waste and tried to pull her to the shed in the back yard, he didn't have time to realize what was happening. Mia acting on instinct and adrenaline cracked her elbow into his face. She heard the satisfying crunch before she spun around tossing him on the ground in the process. The other drunkards seeing their friend in distress ran in to defend him. Mia neatly sidestepped the first and using his own momentum against him flipped him on his back and knocking the breath out of him before turning and kicked the second in the groin and shoving him over when he bent over instantly nauseous. It was over before it began. _

_Lucky had just come outside with their drinks when the first guy grabbed her and ran over to help her, quickly realizing with some amount of shock that she didn't need any help. She had taken down three men who easily outweighed her by a hundred pounds each. He stood staring at her in shock, the drinks forgotten in his hands. She stared back at him not even a little out of breath. Her bunny ears had fallen to the ground and her hair had come loose, tumbling about her shoulders. She looked disheveled and beautiful at the same time. _

_The idiots groaned on the ground one of them calling out that she had broken his nose. She kicked him in the stomach and railed at him to go home and sober up. Lucky didn't realize it at the time but that one defining moment had changed things. He took her by the hand without a word. Then he all but dragged her out of the house as she called a goodbye to her friends. He picked up their coats on the way out the door and didn't stop until they had gotten back to her apartment. Lucky shut the door and pressed Mia back against it leaning into her. He reached down and flipped the locks with one hand while burying his other in her hair. His mouth came down on hers ravenously. Her passion matched his and she immediately began untying the belt of his smoking Jacket. He let go long enough to shed the coat and the pajama top before diving in again. His open mouth blazed a hot trail to her ear and down her neck. Mia's hands were everywhere running up and down his chest and around his waist before moving to his back. Lucky trailed his tongue across her collar-bone and down. He tugged at the material until her ample breast popped free. He dived for her nipple taking it lightly between his teeth and then a little more forcefully. His breath hissed out as Mia's nails scored his back in response. He reached with his other hand and freed her other breast where he toyed with her other nipple before lavishing it with the same treatment. _

_Mia's little moans in response only served to make him hotter. He pulled her away from the door and spun her around to get at the zipper of her bunny costume. He pressed hot kisses to her nape and shoulders as he eased the zipper down following it with his tongue. When the costume passed her hips and fell to the ground Lucky took her by the hips and spun her around desperate for the taste of her. Mia clutched handfuls of Lucky's hair in her fists as he pleasured her. She cried out her passion as he drove her straight to her first orgasm. The waves had barely ebbed as she sank to her knees in front of him boneless now. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Laying her down he started her up all over again beginning with her mouth and moving steadily back down her body. After he had brought her to the third and fourth climax the tide turned. Energized now, she pushed him to his back and stripped the pajama pants off of him. She found him with her mouth and set about returning the favor._

_Lucky's eyes crossed at the first touch of her mouth on him. He couldn't take much more. He already felt his control slipping. When he felt he was on the edge he grabbed Mia and pulled her back up to him and rolled them over. He was looking deep into her eyes when he came into her body. It took a moment for them both to adjust. She wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his shoulders. They found a rhythm and when the came together it was a feeling like being in the middle of a firework as it exploded into a million lights. Afterward they lay entwined together holding each other tightly. _

_That was only the beginning of the new phase in their relationship. Mia thought they were happy. Lucky moved in and the two of them began a real relationship. For two months, Mia was blissfully happy. She didn't see the times when Lucky would gaze out the window looking for something that wasn't there. She never asked what it was that kept him up some nights just staring out of the window. She had seen him pick up his phone several times but he never dialed he just looked at a number before putting it away. After six weeks of what was for Mia the best relationship she had ever had, Lucky started to pull away from her. He became distant and withdrawn. Two weeks later he came home and made love to her with the same passion as their first time. He had held her tightly in his arms all night long until she fell asleep thinking that everything was going to be okay. She woke up to the nightmare of him leaving. He told her he was still in love with someone from his past that he had a family he hadn't seen in over a year. She was shocked and demanded to know if he was married he assured her that he wasn't but then destroyed her world by informing her that he was still in love with his ex-wife, Elizabeth. She had raged on him. _Why was he doing this now? Why a week before Christmas? Did he ever even love her? _Lucky just looked sad. He told her that he probably could love her, but that he wasn't over his past and he had to go home for a while to see if he could make things right. Mia had thrown him out of her apartment. Lucky had already packed while she was sleeping. He picked up his bag and left Boston. He had a few stops to make before heading back to Port Charles. Mia was left weeping in her bed that still smelled of him. Devastated by Lucky's betrayal she threw herself into work and had almost finished her thesis when her father called two weeks later to send her to Port Charles to assist Commissioner Anna Devane with a case. He told her he was sending an associate to assist her. He didn't tell her it was Lucky. She didn't even know if he knew about their living arrangements. Seeing him in Port Charles had just thrown her for a loop. She struggled at first but the case was too important. Women's lives were at stake. Her relationship with Lucky Spencer had to take back-burner to finding the serial killer. _

* * *

Mia slammed the file in front of her closed. It had been two days since Baker had gotten away_._ She and Dante and a slew of other officers had scoured the pier and the surrounding buildings for thirty-six hours but turned up with nothing. She and Dante, since leaving the pier, been holed up in the war room going over every scrap of evidence that might lead to a location. Anna was at the hospital taking statements from everyone she could about the attack on Molly Lansing-Davis. Mia had actually been impressed by AJ Quartermaine. Not many people would have stayed in that icy water as long as he had searching for the girl. From the last phone call they received from Anna, both AJ and Molly were still caught in the rage of a fever brought on by hypothermia. AJ had in fact flat-lined twice; Molly once. She knew Elizabeth hadn't left AJ's side. She admired the woman as much as she didn't want to admit it. She was strong. She was a survivor. But she now understood why Lucky had loved her. She was extremely loyal and caring but it was obvious to anyone that she was devoted to AJ. She could see Lucky was still struggling with that realization. She watched him for a minute he was pacing the floor on the other side of the room. Dante glanced up and caught the wistful expression on her face as she watched Lucky angrily yelling into the phone about searching a building again.

Dante knew something was up between them the first day he had met Mia. He liked her. For one she could eat more food than most of his pals back in Bensonhurst and his mother adored her. The two of them had actually been going out together to The Floating Rib on more than one occasion to blow off some steam. They even dragged Lulu once or twice. Dante glanced over at Lucky and then back to Mia. She caught him looking at her before frowning and getting back to her file. Frowning again after rereading the same paragraph three times Mia threw the file across the room as Anna came in the door. Lucky immediately got off the phone and came over.

"Have we got anything?" He asked.

"No and it doesn't look like we are going to tonight. The three of you have gone at this now for two days straight. I want you all to go home and relax. AJ and Molly are stable at the moment but it doesn't look like they are going to wake up anytime soon. Steve and Patrick assure me that we can interview our surviving witness tomorrow afternoon, the next day at the latest. We can't do any good if we are yelling at people on the phone, throwing files on the floor, or staring off into space." She said the last looking at Dante who guiltily turned red. Go home. Go home and get some rest I don't want to see or hear from any of you before noon tomorrow. Am I making myself clear?"

They all nodded in response and she left as they began gathering their things. Lulu swept in the room after leaving the evidence room to grab Dante to take him home. She offered Lucky a ride as well but he declined saying he wasn't sure if he was headed home or not. He wanted to do some thinking. Mia grabbed her bag with her laptop and some files and headed out the door. She stopped in at Kelly's to go to her room and change. She argued with herself for a while telling herself that she should lay down and go to sleep but she was too keyed up instead she called a cab and headed for the Rib. She walked in the door and asked Mac for a beer before turning around and seeing the very last person she wanted to see at that moment.


End file.
